


Switched

by KathleenRaven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen is in Denial, Eventual Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Barry Allen, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Oliver Queen In Love, One-Sided Barry Allen/Iris West, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 54,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, the Central City superhero, faces metahumans every day, but an accident with one of them will turn him into someone else. Now that he is a woman he will understand his friends and himself better, he will learn to see his feelings and people differently.Meanwhile, Oliver Queen is in love with his friend Barry Allen. Just when he is about to confess it, he will find that things have changed, which will lead him to make a decision.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Henry Allen, Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Patty Spivot, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 63
Kudos: 112





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start I must make some notes: this story has a totally messy timeline, what I mean is that you will see some events that happened in the second season of Flash but they will happen in a different way

By now he was used to it, for most of his life Barry Allen had been in love with his best friend Iris West, who never saw him as anything more than that, her friend. It was common for her to tell him how lucky the person who fell in love with him would be, or after some love disappointment, to say "I wish I could fall in love with a guy like you" was painful to hear, yet the phrase he received today was totally new  
  
-I can talk to you about anything, you're like a sister  
  
Not that the term offended him, he was just confused, because unless all of biology was wrong he wasn't a "sister."  
  
-Sister?  
  
-Yes, you know, because...  
  
Before Iris could complete her sentence, the alert that indicated they needed the Flash flashed on Barry's phone and he ran off without a word.  
  


-What's going on, Cisco?- he asked, pressing his communicator  
  
-A truck carrying hazardous material has just run out of brakes on the road outside the city, you must hurry, once it leaves the next intersection we'll lose sight of it, plus there's a traffic jam ahead  
  
Barry ran as fast as he could, he found the truck and fortunately avoided crashing it by taking it out of the road, what he could not stop was the cars coming behind, they would cause a wreck; all the drivers braked and tried to avoid the crash, at high speed Flash managed to get them out of their vehicles before the impact, at the end there was a girl who was trapped by her seat belt, when Barry was able to free her he barely had time to get her to safety, she held his arm firmly and said  
  
-Thank you  
  
The speedster smiled and walked away to check that no one was left, just at that moment Cisco spoke again  
  
-Get out of there right now, get the people out, I don't know how but one of the cars hit the truck's container and it's going to explode.  
  
He had no time to think, he took the rest of the people out of their cars and drove them away to where the others were, he used the traffic signs to indicate that the road was closed and just as he was about to leave the blast wave hit him, he closed his eyes and crawled into unconsciousness, praying that his team would arrive soon.  
  


When he became conscious, he could notice that he was lying on something soft, when he opened his eyes he saw that he was in the medical bay of the laboratories, he was still in pain, especially in his sides, maybe he broke some ribs, he passed his hands through the place and felt the bandages, his whole torso was wrapped, he continued his exploration and it was then that he noticed something, something that should not be there, in that normally flat area there were now boobs.  
  
-No, it can't be, this is a strange dream, I'll go back to sleep  
  
He heard the sound of his own voice and oh no, no, no, it's not happening, he tried to breathe but suddenly he felt that there was not enough air, the walls seemed to close around him, he was having a panic attack. Caitlin came running  
  
-Calm down, listen to my voice, everything is fine, breathe slowly. Do you feel the air filling your lungs?  
  
Barry slowly calmed down until he breathed normally  
  
-What's going on? -he asked, trying not to panic again  
  
-This won't be easy to say. It seems you had contact with a metahuman and... It turned you into a woman  
  
It had to be a joke.  
  
-Can we reverse it?  
  
-I don't know yet, I'm working on an explanation, but we probably need the meta for that  
  
-I was close to many people today. How will we know which one it is?  
  
-We'll think of something  
  


* * *

Oliver was walking back and forth in his apartment, he had just come back from his "vacation", spending time with himself was productive, he could think about many things and the more he did so the more he wished he was somewhere else.  
  
During his time away, he clarified his feelings for Barry Allen, or rather accepted them, since he met the clueless forensic scientist he knew he had feelings for him, now he was totally sure he was in love.  
  
To be honest, he came to that realization even earlier, he noticed it when they made their first team but he ignored it, he finally realized it when he left Nanda Parvat right at the moment Barry asked for his help; many things were happening in his life at that time, that's why he never acted, his feelings remained silent.  
  
Now that his life was a little calmer, he could finally confess to his friend how he felt about him, without wanting to think about it anymore he went straight to the train station.  
  
On the way he found a story about Flash saving people in a road accident, he hoped he was okay; he went to Star Labs and got in easily, apparently there was no one around so he got to his little medical facility, there was Caitlin  
  


-Caitlin  
  
The doctor almost jumped out of her seat  
  
-Oliver, I didn't hear you come in, you almost scared me to death  
  
-I'm sorry, I'm looking for Barry  
  
-You see, he...  
  
Suddenly a girl came out of the other room, she was wearing a pencil skirt and a blue blouse (both seemed to belong to Dr. Snow); she was tall, she had long brown hair and beautiful green eyes, very familiar to Oliver  
  
-Barry? -he asked in surprise  
  
-Hey, Ollie.  
  
Her voice was soft and melodious  
  
-Can I ask what happened?  
  
-Apparently a metahuman- He... -She? Sat in a chair next to Caitlin, crossing her legs-- and we don't know anything else.  
  
-I'll help you work it out.  
  
-Thank you, Oliver- he replied and smiled.  
  
The blond couldn't help but return the gesture, Barry's smile always managed to make him smile  
  
-Where do we start then?  
  
Oliver listened carefully to everything Barry said but at the same time he was making a decision, that afternoon he had arrived at Central with a mission: to get Barry's love, he might look different but he was the same person inside, so the plan was still on


	2. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flarrow rejoins to help Barry

This kind of problem required all the help it could get, so it was time for another meeting of the Flarrow team. Cisco was kind enough to call Felicity, so now the blonde was charmed by Barry's new look  
  
-Oh no way, look at you, you're beautiful. How come your hair's so pretty?   
  
-Thank you... No, Felicity, I'm still me, I'm a guy   
  
-There are a couple of things in front of you that tell me otherwise   
  
-But, I... This is very confusing.   
  
-That's why I didn't call John. Can you imagine his face if he found out? It would be so funny.   
  
-Felicity, stop mortifying Barry. What did you and Cisco find?   
  
-Sure, first we ran facial recognition in case Barry's body was still out there but there's nothing, then we looked for a match to his new look and there's nothing, either, as far as the meta is concerned.   
  
-We looked for pictures of the people you saved during the incident in the road, on the screen they are all there- said Cisco, on the screen there were pictures of people- Do you remember anything strange about any of them?

-No, nothing, just her- he pointed to an image- she was stuck by her seat belt and it took me a while to get her out of the car  
  
-Just that?   
  
-Yes   
  
-Cisco, how do the Metas use their powers? -Oliver asked, forgetting his dislike of the term   
  
-It depends on each one, but some do it through sight like Prism, others need to touch like Peekaboo or Everyman...   
  
-Did that girl touch you?   
  
-Yes...   
  
-Do you have any more information about her?   
  
-In a moment- answered Felicity as she typed furiously on her keyboard, soon the girl's data appeared   
  
-Alexandra Dumont, geneticist   
  
-Of course, it all makes sense now- said Caitlin and everyone looked at her- it's just that I analyzed Barry's DNA and it's modified, he's genetically a woman.   
  
-Probably Alexandra was at work when the particle accelerator exploded, so these powers- said Cisco   
  
-Wait, if so, why doesn't she go around changing sexes or mutating everyone she touches? -Felicity asked   
  
-I have a theory- answered Caitlin- I believe that there are metahumans who can control their powers at will and there are others who don't even know they have them and only manifest them in situations of great stress or danger   
  
-It makes sense- answered Barry- so we just find her and make her change me.   
  
-Okay, let's see where she is- said Felicity, after a few minutes she spoke again, less relaxed this time- We have a problem.   
  
-What?   
  
-Look- everyone turned to look at the screen- this is the moment you saved her- there was a video of the rescue playing- but after that there's nothing else, I looked for her on facial recognition and this is the last thing   
  
-There must be something, an address, data- said Barry sounding a little desperate.   
  
-In her ID is the address of a building that was demolished 6 months ago, there's no data on recent employment or anything, it's like she was swallowed up by the earth   
  
-What do we do now?   
  
-We'll keep looking, don't worry- Felicity smiled at him- but while that's happening, you'll have to be a good girl and wait, I mean- she shut up when Oliver gave her a scowl.   
  
-Hopefully she'll show up soon, I think she can handle it. How hard can it be?- said Barry, as soon as he noticed Caitlin and Felicity's murderous looks he immediately regretted it.

  
-What?   
  
-Do you think it's easy being a woman- said Caitlin.   
  
-No, that's not what I meant...   
  
-We should let him find out for himself- said Felicity determinedly- see if he feels the same way in a month.   
  
-You're right.   
  
-In case something like this happens- said Cisco changing the subject so as not to bother his adorable but terrible friends- Felicity and I thought this would be useful   
  
On the screen appeared what seemed to be an ID, it had a photograph taken of Barry an hour before and the following data: Barbara Harriet Collins, 26 years old   
  
-We create a new identity for you and I can get you a job, well, more like your job as a forensic scientist- -Felicity said   
  
-Okay, thanks Felicity, that would be great   
  
Suddenly Iris and Joe rushed into the cortex   
  
-Where's Barry? Cisco said to come immediately. Is he okay?- said Joe with concern.   
  
Iris, who had been staring at that unknown girl from the screen the whole time, said   
  
-I think he's there, Dad- she pointed to the chair where Barry was   
  
-Hey, Joe- -Barry waved nervously   
  
-Well, who's going to explain to me what the hell is going on here?- asked the confused detective as he looked at Barry with wide eyes.   
  
The night was going to be long   
  



	3. Being a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe finds out what happened and Iris is happy with Barry's change

-So in short, a metahuman turned you into a woman and you're going to stay that way until they find her- Joe said slowly.

-That's exactly how I thought John would look- Felicity said quietly to Cisco

-Yes, in a nutshell that's right- said Barry

-And what about your job?

-Cisco and Felicity are taking care of that, they created an identity for me and they can arrange for Captain Singh to hire me

-What about the Flash? You gonna go out and catch criminals like that?

-Yes. Why? Yesterday you didn't seem to have a problem. Is it because I'm a girl now?

-No, but- -Joe interrupted himself- -Well, just be careful

Everyone was silent until Oliver spoke

-I think it's been an exhausting day for everyone, especially Barry. Why don't we go get some rest?

-Yes, Oliver is right, everything is in order with Barry, his wounds have healed, he should rest- said Caitlin.

-Come on, I'll take you home- said Joe looking at Iris and Barry

-Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow- said Barry to his friends- Where are you staying?- he said, addressing Oliver and Felicity.

-Oliver and I are going to a hotel... Not like that, we're just staying in the same place, in different rooms

-I think they get the point, Felicity- interrupted Oliver- See you tomorrow, Barry.

-See you, Ollie

The blond man smiled briefly, no matter how different his voice was, his heart always jumped a little when Barry said "Ollie"

-I'll bet you 20 that something happens between those two in the first week- said Cisco in a low voice.

-Done, but I assure you it will be later, you don't know Oliver like I do- said Felicity smiling

-If you're done gossiping with Cisco we should go too- said Oliver. 

-Yeah, sure, see you tomorrow guys

Soon the cortex was empty 

* * *

Barry woke up in his bed, he had used one of his T-shirts to sleep, as they were now too big for him, he got up and looked for something to wear but he realized that none of his clothes fit anymore, just when he was about to wear anything, Iris came in

-Iris! Why didn't you knock? -Barry immediately tried to cover

-Bear, please, right now you don't have anything I haven't seen before and even as a guy, pool incident in seventh grade. Remember?

Barry's face turned red, the color being more accentuated by his new features

-Anyway, I came to bring you this... -She left clothes on the bed- I think they'll fit you.

-Thank you, Iris.

-Hurry up, Dad's already finishing breakfast

After taking a quick bath he put on the clothes left by Iris, it was a black skirt and a colorful striped sweater, in favor of comfort (and because none of his friends had shoes of that size) he decided to use his sneakers and went to the dining room for breakfast

-Good morning, Joe

-Good morning, Barry, sit down, I made enough food for you

-Thank you

He started to eat, suddenly realized that Iris was staring at him

-You're practically every woman's dream- how he'd like to hear that in another context- you can eat all you want and you'll never gain weight

-Advantages of being a Speedster

Barry continued to eat, the table was silent until Iris spoke again

-Are you going to do something today?

-I just have to go to the labs but that's later

-Oh good, because we're going shopping

-Shopping?

-Yes, you can't live on loans from Caitlin and me all this time, can you? 

-No, Joe- looked to his foster father for help, but he just looked back at him like, "I'm not going to save you."

-Come on, I promise you that when everything gets back to normal I'll put on those clothes

-Well, let's go

* * *

Iris was very enthusiastic about shopping, it was already the third store they visited, actually Barry was in the dressing room putting on a dress

-Come out, I want to see how it looks- said Iris from the outside

Barry opened the curtain, was wearing a short, blue dress with a print of little dinosaurs

-It's perfect! We'll take it.

After paying for the dress and other things Iris got, they finally finished their shopping day to head to Star Labs, when they arrived the team was already assembled

-What took you guys so long? We were waiting for you- said Felicity.

-That was my fault- replied Iris- I took Barry shopping

Behind her, Barry appeared carrying all the bags

-I'm fine here, I don't need any help- he said looking at Iris grimly.

-Here, wait, give me some- said Oliver as he ran to get the bags out of Barry's hands

-Oh my God, you look beautiful!- exclaimed Felicity, excited to see the dinosaur dress. Fortunately Iris allowed him to wear tennis shoes, not the usual ones, but it was something he appreciated.

-It's true, you look great- said Oliver.

Iris didn't miss the archer's intense gaze and Barry's almost imperceptible blush

-Thank you

Before anything else happened, Cisco cleared his throat and said

-Well, since we're all gathered here we'll agree on Barry's story or rather Barbara

  
  



	4. CSI Barbara Collins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duty calls and Barry must return to his job at the police station

All he could think about was "Damn it" his first day at work and he was late. He woke up at the time he normally did, having the exact time measured for his morning routine, breakfast and running to the station, unfortunately he didn't consider that he was a woman now so there was no way to run with the shoes Iris had given him (he tried, but Joe's poor ceramic ducks paid the price when he crashed) so he would have to use public transportation, after getting off the bus he walked as fast as he could to the station, trying to remember what he had to say, he arrived just in time to see Captain Singh ask his foster father

-Where's Allen?

Before Joe answered, Barry made an appearance

-Captain Singh?

-It's me. What can I do for you?

-I'm a CSI at the Star, my captain assigned me here to take his vacant position

-We don't have any openings for CSI at this time, Miss

Barry remembered what Cisco and Felicity had given him

-Let me- gave Singh a sheet

-So Allen's on leave and asked for a replacement at Star. Why wasn't I informed? -he said looking at Joe

-You know how the kid is, he probably forgot

-Well, then you're more than welcome, Ms. Collins. Officer West will show you the lab and report your case progress to me. By the way, I'll make an exception since it's your first day, but let's make it the last time you're late.

-Yes, Captain

As soon as Singh left, Joe looked at Barry and told him to go upstairs.

-What took you so long? I thought you said you were going to be here right at the time of entry

-And I would have, if not for this- he said pointing to the high heels- -I don't know how Iris, Caitlin, Felicity or women in general can walk in this

-Don't look at me, I don't get it either, now get to work, if you need me you know where to find me

As soon as Joe left the lab, someone else came in, Barry recognized him, it was Officer Brooks, the guy usually ignored him when they met at the station. What was he doing there?

-Hello. You need something?

-No, not at all, I just heard we have a new co-worker and I wanted to come introduce myself, I'm Fred

Barry was about to say "I know" but he remembered it wasn't Barry but "Barbara" so instead he said

-How nice to meet you, I'm Barbara

-Pleased to meet you, hope to see you around a lot, between us, the last CSI was pretty clumsy and late all the time, no wonder he got fired

Barry had to restrain himself from saying anything that would give him away

-Is that so? I didn't know that.

Suddenly all the cops started moving in on the ground floor, some robbery or misdemeanor of some kind

-As much as I'd like to stay here, duty calls. See you, Barbara- gave his best smile before he went out to meet the other officers

Finally, releasing the exasperated sigh that he had been holding back, Barry dropped (in a very unfeminine way) into his chair and sank into his desk, soon the cases would begin to come

* * *

Oliver was at Jitters with Felicity, drinking his black coffee quietly until he noticed his blonde friend staring at him

-I'm seeing you looking at me. What are you thinking now?

-It's nothing, just that you've been out of the country and as soon as Barry needs help you magically appear

-It was a coincidence, I just thought I'd come and say hello and found him like this

-Yes, but now you decided to stay and save your damsel in distress

Oliver looked at her, Felicity knew that face, it was his silent version of "Are you serious?"

-Okay, bad pun, I accept that, but tell me the truth. Why are you really staying?

-Because Barry's my friend, I know he'd do the same for me, I don't understand what other explanation you want to hear

Felicity sighed, it was going to be hard for Oliver to tell her his reasons, although it didn't take a genius from MIT like her to figure it out, just someone very observant

-Your coffee is getting cold- said Oliver, ending the conversation.

* * *

Barry was tired, despite working at super speed, his back hurt and his feet were killing him, even though he carried his high calorie bars he was hungry, fortunately it was time to leave. He left the lab and walked down the stairs, almost automatically walking to the officers' desks to look for Joe, but then he remembered that his new self barely knew him, cursing quietly as he walked to the other side, a few steps forward he bumped into someone

-I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going

-Don't worry, I don't have a problem if she's a pretty girl like you. You're leaving already?- There was Brooks again

-Yes

-The streets can be dark and dangerous at this hour, I can walk you home

-No, you don't have to, I don't want to disturb

-It's no bother

After the apologies, they had been walking out of the station, just now they were passing through the gates

-I'm fine, really, in fact they're waiting for me - he lied quickly

-Oh, yeah? Who?

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard

-Hey Bar, over here

Barry had never been happier to see Oliver (maybe that time with Reverse Flash) 

-He, he's waiting for me, so I'm going- he ran away (or rather taking hasty and erratic steps, as if walking on a cactus carpet) to his friend

-Are you all right?- he asked, seeing Barry's strange walk

-No, I don't know how women walk in this- -Desperate took off his shoes, Oliver laughed a little- -Don't make fun, Ollie

-I'm sorry, I came to see how your first day went and if you're hungry I thought I'd invite you to dinner

-That would be great, I'm starving

-Let's go then

Barry was going to put his shoes back on but Oliver wouldn't let him, the blond guy bent over and put them on, after that he didn't get up

-Big Belly Burger is very close, I'll take you, get on

-What?- Barry was still dazed by the little Cinderella scene, shook his head to forget such thoughts, Oliver took it as a gesture of denial

-It's no big deal, I did it when Thea was a kid, plus it's just a few streets

-Ollie. Are you sure?

-Yes, go on, before I regret it- said the last part as a joke.

Barry finally agreed, got on Oliver's back and he held him tight

-Thank you, I really don't think I can take another step

Oliver was grateful that Barry couldn't see his smile or feel his heart racing

-You're welcome.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's another chapter, these two should be published next Monday but I won't be able to do it that day, so here they are :)
> 
> If I have time maybe I'll upload something during the week


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver talks to Felicity while Barry makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, hope you like it :)
> 
> In this chapter will appear a character that I wanted to write time ago, you'll se ;)

Something that Barry Allen could be proud of about himself was his ability to learn. The day before he made a mental note of all the things that went wrong, he would now be ready. He woke up earlier because he didn't want to be late again, this time he packed more comfortable shoes to be in his lab, after all no one saw him there, he brought even more bars so he wouldn't be hungry and closed his bag, it was quite masculine as it was his, like Barry, but it would do.

He arrived on time at the station and went immediately to his lab, he was reviewing the cases from the day before when a girl came into his lab

-Hello, sorry to bother you

She was a very pretty girl and judging by her badge, she was a detective, he had never seen her

-Don't worry. Do you need something?

-They asked me to give you this- She gave Barry his new work ID.

-Thank you

-Patty, my name is Patty

-It's a pleasure to meet you. Have you been working here long?

-No, actually I just graduated from the academy, I was assigned to Detective West, I don't know if you know him

-Oh wow, I just got here too, but I think you noticed and yes, I know the detective

-I have to go now, but it's nice talking to you, there are too many men here

-I know what you mean. See you, Patty

-See you.

Barry saw her leave, then went back to work

* * *

-So you're going back to the Star?- Oliver asked.

-Yes, Palmer Tec is not headed by itself, unfortunately, but if you need me I'll come immediately

-Thank you, Felicity

-Now you tell me how your date with Barry yesterday went?

-It wasn't a date, I just took him out to dinner to keep him from passing out

-And that's why you came here smiling? You know, really smiling

-I don't know what you're talking about

-Maybe I saw you on your way back but that's irrelevant. Why don't you tell Barry how you feel?

Oliver looked at her for a second, looked like he was about to end his act.

-That's the plan by staying here

Felicity didn't expect him to actually tell her

-I knew it! I knew you liked Barry! Since when?

-I think since the first time we teamed up

-That's long enough, I'm glad you finally decided to do it

Felicity meant it, even though things didn't work out between them, she wanted to see Oliver happy

-I'll leave today afternoon, I left some things with Cisco so they can continue with the search for the girl who turned Barry into a woman, but if they need help with her, another metahuman or if you need anything, just call

-Thank you, somehow you're always saving me

-Don't thank me, now go get Barry

She hoped her friend's efforts would pay off

* * *

His idea was turning out to be good, it was already mid-afternoon and he wasn't agonizing over the pain his shoes would be causing him, he wasn't starving like the day before either, that thing of carrying a bag did help, now he understood why Iris was taking so much care of hers. He was running some tests when Officer Brooks arrived

-I never thought watching someone do scientific things would be so interesting

-Do you need anything, officer?

-You don't have to be so formal, we're friends, just Fred

-Well, do you need anything, Fred?

-Apparently there's another metahuman, one of those freaks with powers, these are the reports, maybe you can find something- he said, putting a folder on the desk.

-I'll see what I can do

-If you finish that early, I could take you to a restaurant nearby...

Just as Barry was about to say no, someone else showed up at the door

-Brooks, your partner's looking for you

-Thanks for the warning, Spivot. See you later, Barbara

Brooks came out and Patty went into the lab, as soon as the officer was far enough away she said

-You looked very uncomfortable and I thought you wanted him to leave. Or did I interrupt something?

-No, you didn't interrupt, thanks for getting him out of here

-Don't worry, us girls have to support each other, right?

-Yes, you're absolutely right

-I was just about to go out and get something to eat. Wanna come?

-Of course. Come on.

The day wasn't being bad after all, now he had a new friend

* * *

At the end of the day, after walking with Patty, since they had decided to go home together, or at least accompany each other as much as possible, Barry came home, Iris had already arrived from the newspaper and was looking through the phones of places that delivered food to homes that she knew Joe kept on top of the refrigerator.

-You're early- said Iris

-Yes, Joe should be on his way

It was then that she noticed the curious combination in Barry's outfit.

-Why are you wearing those sneakers in the wonderful formal style I designed? And it was great, by the way.

-Because the shoes you chose are so uncomfortable, yesterday I couldn't even walk

-Okay, I get it, it happened to me at the beginning, wait. What's that you're carrying?

-A bag?

-Oh no, next weekend we're going to get a real purse.

-I don't see what's wrong with this one

-And that's why I'm advising you

Joe entered the kitchen, it was still strange to him, he had to get used to the fact that for a while he would have two daughters

-Dad, I'm glad you're here, we were just about to order dinner

As if someone had planned it, the Flash alert sounded on Barry's cell phone

-Seems like there's something going on downtown, I gotta go

-What about dinner?

-I think I ate enough to wait until I got back, I won't be long

-Be careful- said Joe with concern visible on his face.

-I'll be fine.

Without saying anything else, he ran out


	6. White lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry continues with his life as Barbara, but a desperate situation will make him tell a new lie

The next morning, team Flash and Oliver met at Star Labs

-There is a new metahuman in the city, last night he was causing a riot, he escaped me but I could see his powers, he literally uses the light as a weapon- said Barry addressing everyone.

-Oh, so the Doctor Light- said Cisco excitedly, baptizing the metahuman of the day

-Do you have any more information than what you saw yesterday?- asked Oliver, ignoring the ridiculous name

-Not much, just some reports that an officer gave me yesterday- he said the last part with obvious disgust

-We'll think of something to stop him- said Caitlin

-Thanks, guys, I have to go to the station now

-I'll go with you- said Oliver.

-Sure

They walked down the hallways until they came out, this time Oliver had his bike

-Come on, I've got one more helmet- Gave him a red helmet

-Iris will kill you if I ruin my hair- he said with a laugh.

-Lucky she's not here, right?- answered the blond, funny.

The trip was too fast, he' d get there too early

-Would you like to go to Jitters first?

-Yes, I'd like some caffeine

They stopped in the cafeteria and took their place in the line, full of sleepy office workers, after receiving their drinks they sat down at a table

-Is everything all right at work?

-Yes. Why do you ask?

-Because of how you mentioned that officer earlier

-It's nothing, don't worry

-If you have problems don't hesitate to tell me- he lowered his voice a bit to say the following- Arrow can make some visits

-There's no need, really, but I really appreciate it, Ollie.

They continued to drink their coffee, when Oliver finished he left Barry at the station, got off the bike and took off his helmet

-Just in time- said Oliver- your punctuality bonus is going to thank me

-Very funny, Ollie.

Barry felt strange seeing his normally serious friend laughing

-What?

-Your hair, you were right, your hairstyle is completely ruined- the locks of brown hair were bristling at odd angles

-It can't be, Iris is going to kill me

-No, wait- Oliver tried to straighten his hair as much as he could, he didn't quite make it but it was better than five seconds ago

-Is that okay?

-Define okay.

-All right, I'll trust you, thanks for the ride, Ollie. 

-See you later

-I'll see you later

Barry rushed into the station and went up to his lab, soon after Patty went to see him

-Well, you have to tell me absolutely everything

-Tell you what about what? -He asked in great confusion

-The guy who drove you

-Oh, you're talking about Oliver

-Wait. Oliver? Like Oliver Queen? I thought I was confused.

-You weren't, it was him

-So how long have you two been together?

-Together? Oliver and I?- Barry almost wanted to laugh - we're just friends

-Are you sure? The way he looks at you is I don't know, like you're the most important thing to him, I don't know how to explain it

-Really? I've never noticed.

-You'd make a terrible detective

-That's why I'm a CSI, I believe in what science tells me

-I'll give you proof, I don't know how, but I will, I swear Babs- It was the affectionate nickname Patty had given him- What happened to your hair?

-Apparently, hair products don't offer a guarantee against motorcycle travel

-I'll help you with that

Patty took her hair and braided it quickly

-All right

-Thank you, you're good at this. 

-Don't worry- she smiled- now that I remember. Do you want to go somewhere tonight? It'll be a girls' night, you can invite your friend, the one you always mention

-Yes, I would like

-I'll send you the details later 

Just then Joe walked in

-So here you are- he said, addressing his partner

-Yes, I had some business with Babs, but we're done now

-Go ahead, I'll be down in a minute

-Of course- she said goodbye to her friend from the door and went out

-Patty and you have become very close in such a short time

-She's a very nice and pretty girl

-Just that?

-You think I'm interested in her. Joe, I probably wouldn't hesitate another time, but I'm in a tough spot right now

-Well, well, I was just asking, I came to leave you more reports on the new metahuman, be careful- he knew it was more of a request for Flash

-I will, I promise. I know that you feel more obliged to keep me safe now, I still remember when you got upset with Iris because she tried to enter the police academy, I know it was because you didn't want her in danger and you probably don't want me running around right now either, but I promise you nothing bad will happen, you have taught me well how to defend myself 

-A father will never want to see his children hurt, let alone allow them to be put in risky situations, but you're right, I'm going to trust you, I know you know what you're doing

-Thank you, Joe.

His foster father came out of the lab

* * *

Oliver didn't have much to do lately, he just kept on training and keeping in touch with his friends and Thea at Star; he didn't know why but now he was walking around the mall with a purse in his hands, correction he does know why: Barry made a comment about Iris complaining about his old backpack and the next thing he knows is that after leaving him at work he goes to the mall to buy him a new purse.

-What was I thinking? -He whispered to himself

He decided to go to training to clear his thoughts, in the afternoon he was at the place where he was staying when the Flash alert sounded on his phone, he immediately went to the labs

* * *

Barry was finishing up his cases for the day, of the large pile of documents he started with in the morning only less than half were left, he was waiting for Patty's message for the evening's plans, he continued to work in the meantime 

-Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you look when you're really focused on something?

Honestly, he was starting to get tired of Brooks

-I don't think so

-Impossible, you must hear things like that a lot

-No, most people find me very clumsy and unpunctual- he replied, recalling the comment about him when they met.

-Small flaws, they don't overshadow the rest of your qualities

-My qualities? No offense, but you don't even know me.

-No, but I would very much like

-Listen, I...

He heard the alert on his phone, there was an emergency

-I invite you to dinner, tonight

The alarm kept ringing, he had to go. Didn't Brooks listen?

-No

-If you're worried about what they might say about dating at work, no one has to know

-It's not that, just not

-No? Give me one reason why you're rejecting me.

Damn it, he' s wasting time

-I have a boyfriend

He wish that it were enough

-What's his name?

Think fast. Say something. Whatever!

-Oliver

-He's the guy who drives you to work

-Yes, that's why I can't go out with you

-Well

Brooks was still standing there, damn, he' d have to do the dramatic exit

-I have to go.

He left the lab at normal speed, as soon as he reached the bathrooms he put on his suit and ran out, turned on his communicator

-Dr. Light is doing his thing on a bank. -He heard Cisco say

-I'll be right there

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a small support to the situation, I have decided to update twice a week (as much as possible)  
> So I'll see you next time :)


	7. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry confronts Doctor Light, bringing unexpected consequences, at the same time he talks to Oliver about his new lie and he will have a reaction that Barry did not expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, hope you like it :)

He arrived just as the metahuman had just opened the bank vault with his powers

-You just gave a brilliant show there, but I've had a very long day so let's get this quick.

-I figured you'd be different, Flash, but it'll still be fun

Dr. Light threw a beam of light that Barry narrowly missed

-Guys, maybe we should have talked about this before, but how do I catch him? -He muttered, knowing his team would hear him

-Find his weakness, Barry, you need to know what you're up against

He felt calmer when he heard Oliver's voice. Heeding the advice, he observed, the lights nearby seemed to be weakening, as if he were feeding on them. Before he could think of anything else, the guy disappeared

-Now he's become invisible. Any suggestions?

The bags of money started coming out of the vault, he already knew where he was

-I'll try to turn off all the electricity in the bank, we'll leave it in total darkness- said Cisco.

Just then Dr. Light became visible again

-I'm sorry, Flash, but I'm afraid you're out of luck today

With a very bright shot, he disappeared again, now leaving everything in darkness

-I'm restoring the lights right now. Are you okay?

-No, I can't see anything

* * *

In the labs, Oliver was trying to calm down

-We have to go pick him up, he can't run like that- said Caitlin worried

-Okay, I'll go set up the mobile lab unit

-I'll go, I can get there faster

-But you're going like this?- Caitlin asked

-And then, my time has come- said Cisco excited- I talked to Felicity the time you were away and she approved of me doing this, just in case.

Oliver and Caitlin followed him to his workroom. On a mannequin under a blanket was a new suit for Oliver

-I made some improvements

-Thank you, Cisco.

-No problem, man, now hurry up, Barry needs you

* * *

He received instructions from the team to leave the scene and waited, suddenly he heard the sound of a motorcycle

-I'm here now, Barry

-Ollie- tried to walk towards his voice but almost hit a wall

-Don't move, I'll go 

Barry stayed where he was, soon he felt Oliver's presence near and then he knew he was being lifted off the floor; after putting both of them on his bike, the blond man started, Barry was holding on as best he could

-Wait, is that your suit you're wearing?- asked the speedster.

-Yes, a new one actually, Cisco did it

-So that's what he was working on and he didn't tell me, that's betrayal.

-I'm listening to you- said Cisco through the communications

-I was just telling Ollie how amazing you are 

-You better

With that Barry turned off his device, the rest of the way they were silent, when Oliver announced that they had arrived helped him down

-Wait, I want to see, I mean, not see, but will you let me check something?

Oliver, unable to deny him anything, responded

-Yes

Barry extended his hand towards Oliver, looking for something groping, he landed first on his chest, not finding what he was looking for he went up to his face, passing his fingers softly over his cheeks, Oliver felt that he was going to run out of breath or die of a heart attack but still he closed his eyes and leaned on the touch; Barry continued his exploration, finally finding what he was looking for

-You still wear it- he said, running his thumb over Oliver's mask, the same one he had made for him years before.

-Yes- he said, trying to normalize his tone, he came out of the trance and said- How do you feel about walking?

-Good, but I'll need some help.

Oliver took Barry's hand and they walked slowly towards the cortex, when Cisco arrived he looked at them suspiciously and Caitlin ran away

-I have to examine you. Come here.

After taking him carefully to the infirmary and checking him out, Dr. Snow said

-You have severe damage to the retina, fortunately it is not permanent but you will be like this for a few hours, I recommend you rest

-But that guy is still out there

-We know, now that we've seen him in action we can find a way to catch him- said Cisco.

-Meanwhile, go recuperate, your doctor's orders

-I'll take him home and make sure he does- said Oliver.

* * *

The West house was empty, with Iris and Joe at work, only Barry was left, Oliver insisted on keeping him company until someone arrived, he wasn't going to complain, it was weird that they could spend time together

-So, I met this girl at work, she's cute, funny...

-Do you like her? -Interrupted Oliver, unable to avoid jealousy

-Yes, of course... But not in the way you're thinking, we're friends

Barry's cell phone rang

-Oh no, that must be her, we were supposed to go out tonight- he reached out, desperately looking for his phone

-I'll help you, I'll take the call. -Oliver passed the phone

-Babs? Where are you? I stopped by your lab but I didn't see you

-Patty, I'm so sorry, I had to leave, I feel a little sick and I don't think I can go out like this

-No problem. You okay? You need anything?

-Thank you, I promise we'll go out another day. I'll be fine, I just have to rest, I'll see you tomorrow - or so I hope, his mind is filled with

-Okay, see you

Barry returned the phone to Oliver, a message from Patty came within seconds

-Ollie, could you...?

-Yes, it says, " _By the way, Brooks was hanging around your lab when I came to get you, he tried to get me to tell him something about your boyfriend Oliver but I didn't tell him. What didn't you tell me?"_ And an emoji with an eyebrow raised (🤨). Do I want to know?

Barry buried his face in his hands

-I know it's not good to lie but I needed to get out of there and I said it without thinking and...

-Barry, breathe. What happened?

-Brooks is an idiot officer who has been bothering me since day one, I have tried to tell him in a thousand ways that I am not interested but he keeps insisting, today he did it again but just at that moment Dr. Light was attacking the bank, I had to leave quickly, so I told him I had a boyfriend, hoping that he would give up on that, but he asked more questions and I... I told him you are my boyfriend. Don't worry, I won't cause you any trouble for this, I'll...

-Why didn't you tell me before? Do you want me to go talk to this guy so he'll leave you alone?

-No, no, I'll be fine, I can work it out, I just hope he doesn't ask questions about us...

-Do you think that'll make him walk away? -Interrupted by Oliver

-I hope so, he seemed very disappointed when I told him

-Then we'll get on with it, he just needs to see me a couple of times, right?

-Ollie, I don't want to bother you, I know that I can work it out, I should never have mentioned you in the first place

-I told you once that you could always talk to me, that also implies that I will be there to help you in any way, if this is what you need this time, I will do it

-Really? You don't feel like shooting me with an arrow?

-No, I told you, I'll do it.

-Thank you, Ollie, I owe you one. I'll do what you ask in return

-I'll think about it

Iris came in and found the curious pair in the living room

-Cisco told me what happened. You okay?

-I've been better.

-Since Iris is here, I can leave you with her

-Thank you for taking care of him- said Iris gratefully.

-No problem, I'm going now, see you Barry- took his jacket off the couch and took one last look at the speedster before he left

Iris observed intrigued. Where have seen that expression before?

-Iris, could you pass me one of my bars? I'm hungry.

-I'm going to get them- she replied, paying attention again- Oh, and by the way, since you'll be there for a while, I'll paint your nails

At that point, Barry would want to run 

* * *

His eyesight returned to normal during the night, so Barry went to Star Labs in the morning fully recovered, Cisco had already collected information on the metahuman

-So, Dr Light turns out to be Arthur Light, a former collaborator of the laboratories, I was analyzing his powers and in short he can manipulate light or steal it from other sources, a strong but not invincible rival. I remembered that time when you travelled in time, you said that you saw yourself, something like a mirror, you must do the same this time, give him many targets and you will catch him- he said triumphantly.

-Well, then creating doubles, I understand.

The alarm from the labs went off

-Our brilliant friend is back, go get him

-Do you need help?- asked Oliver.

-I think I'll make it this time, plus you're already helping me- he ran off

Dr. Light was about to rob another bank, Barry got there in time to get people to safety

-I thought you'd learned your lesson, Flash, let's try again

Instead of running, Barry concentrated on creating images of himself, Light shot them, not seeing the real Flash coming from the side, with a good shot he knocked him out

-Everything okay, Barry?

-I got him, I'll take him

He ran to the labs, leaving Light in a special cell that Cisco designed to keep the light out; he went back upstairs and changed into his work clothes

-We did it again- said Cisco.

-Yes, I have to go to work now, call if you need me

-We will- said Caitlin.

Oliver went out with Barry without saying anything, they went to the station, once in front of the precinct it was time to say goodbye

-Just a hug or something like that will be enough, just in case he sees us- mumbled Barry.

-I'm not a hugger- said the blond man in a low voice.

-But you're my boyfriend... -he got interrupted- there he is and he's looking this way

Oliver looked discreetly in that direction and noticed the man, then approached Barry and ran an arm around his waist, then kissed him on the forehead; from a distance it would seem to be an affectionate farewell

-He's gone- said Oliver as he let Barry go

-Thanks for this.

-If you thank me again, now I'm really going to shoot you

-Well, well, no more thanks, see you tonight

Oliver left and Barry came into the station, Patty was sitting in his lab chair when he arrived

-Hey. Are you better now?

-Yes, absolutely 

-I just saw you with Oliver. What was the boyfriend thing?

-I'll tell you all about it at lunchtime, somewhere other than here

* 

Patty was one of the few people who could stand Barry's weird ingredient tastes, so they could go out to eat without any problem, plus no one from the police was there.

-You're telling me that Oliver stayed to take care of you while you were sick and then agreed to be your fake boyfriend?

Barry told her ( sort of ) what happened the day before

-Yes, that's what I said

-And you're still thinking that he doesn't like you? 

-It's just a favor, he's not interested in me

Patty just shook her head and ate her slice of pizza. They say the worst blind person is the one who doesn't want to see, and Barbara Collins was as blind as a bat.


	8. Girls night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Iris and Patty go out to hace some fun

His eyes were tearing up, it was extremely uncomfortable

-Iris, is this necessary?- said Barry shaking his head, trying to get away

-Don't move, the line is getting crooked

-Then don't do it. Why are you making me up, anyway? I don't want to look like a clown

-First, I'm doing it because I'm not going to let you out like this, secondly I'M making you up so there's no way you'll look bad, thirdly if you shut up and stop moving I'll finish faster and you'll see how good you are

Barry did that thing where he puts the eyes of a lost puppy, looking even more tender on his female face

-No, Bear, that look doesn't work on me, come on, let me finish or we're gonna be late, you promised Patty we'd go

Patty invited him and Iris out for a girls' night out, Barry accepted in compensation for the time he couldn't go, Iris for her part said it would be a good idea, they would celebrate that he survived his first week as a woman. He got distracted thinking about everything that had happened: a new body, new identity, a new friend, Oliver... He was so caught up in his thoughts that he only came back when he heard his friend

-I'm done. See how quick it is when you're not complaining?

Barry got up and went to look at himself in the mirror, he didn't look bad, he had black eye shadow with some touches of brown and lips of a soft red; Iris had given him a short black dress and some high heels with which he hoped he wouldn't fall. He sat down to wait for Iris to finish getting ready and the wait was worth it, she was wearing a blue dress with a white detail and sandals of the same color

-We can go.

They left the house and took a taxi to the place where they would see Patty, when they arrived, Barry thought the place was familiar, it turned out he was right because it was the place he went with Caitlin, where he met Linda

-Babs, I'm glad you're here- she said, giving him a hug- You look great, by the way, and you're Iris, right?

-Yeah, it's nice to finally meet you, Barr... Babs keeps mentioning you

-Really? She keeps talking to me about you - Patty smiled at her - let's go inside, the karaoke has just started 

They sat down at one of the tables and ordered their drinks, Barry only drank to get along, that alcohol would have no effect on him. In the spaces of silence (or less noise) between each song, they were talking about several things, he discovered that Patty also wanted to be a forensic scientist; the more he knew her the more he was convinced that they would make a good couple but now it was not an option to even think about it, after a couple more drinks, Patty got up from the table and smiled at him when she returned.

-Babs, I signed us up for karaoke!

-What? No, I don't sing, I can't sing

-Don't be modest, of course you know how- said Iris

-We're next after them- she said, pointing to the stage, where a man who was already quite drunk sang a romantic 80s ballad while one of his even drunker friends played the chorus girl next to him.

As soon as the pitiful performance was over, Patty rushed on stage

-Will you come, Iris?

-No, no, I'll support you from here.

Barry didn't move from the table, Patty was already in front of the microphone, if he didn't get up soon he knew what was coming, suddenly he was invaded by the memories of a very drunk Caitlin and a crowd screaming his name; he walked to the stage and stood next to Patty

-I hope you like the song I chose- she said quietly.

Suddenly the notes of a song began to sound, of course, Barry would recognize that sound anywhere, it was those same notes he first heard when he woke up after 9 months. The lyrics appeared on the screens and Patty started singing, thank heaven she wasn't as bad as Caitlin, Barry let her sing and joined in the chorus, when he was sure everyone would sing

-Can't read my, can't read my   
No, he can't read my poker face   
Can't read my, can't read my   
No, he can't read my poker face- Apparently his singing talent was also transferred to his new body, people applauded and cheered

They continued the song, ignoring how funny Iris was while she was recording a video with her cell phone; they got off the stage amidst applause and returned to the table

-You did amazing, girls.

-No, Babs stole the whole show. I didn't know she sang so well!

-It's not such a big deal- said Barry.

-Ignore her, she is always modest about her talents- answered Iris.

They kept talking and drinking, it was getting late and soon it would be time to leave, but unfortunately Patty had forgotten one small detail

-Oh my God, we never agreed on a designated driver. I brought my car, but no one's going to be able to drive

-I'll do it- said Barry, he was sober after all

-No, you've been drinking, even if you don't feel bad we can't leave like this

-Well, you're right, then let's call a cab

-Or we can call someone to drive her car- said Iris as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

-Joe... I mean your dad...

-He's covering a shift for a friend, so we can't call him, but there's someone who can and he's probably awake by now, right, Bar?

Oh no, Iris wasn't suggesting...

-That's right. Call Oliver! -Said Patty confirming Barry's fears

-I'm not gonna call him for this.

_ 5 seconds later _

-Hey, Ollie, I'm sorry I woke you up?

-No, actually I couldn't sleep. You okay?

-I'm so sorry to call you about this... I went out with Iris and Patty but the three of us drank and now none of us can drive, I was wondering if you could...

-Give me the address. 

-I'll text it to you, thanks Ollie

Without saying anything else, Oliver hung up on him

-It seems that he will come

Iris and Patty looked at each other, like they were exchanging information, Barry let it go. They sat at their table until Oliver arrived, they paid the bill and went out, the night was cold but none of them was wearing a coat, Barry started to shiver, when the blond man saw him he took off his leather jacket and put it on his shoulders

-Thank you, Ollie.

-You're welcome.

Patty and Iris exchanged glances again

-Where's the car? -Oliver asked

-I left it a street behind

Everyone walked quietly, and when they got to the vehicle, Patty gave Oliver the keys

-First I'll leave Iris and Bar and then Patty. Is that okay?

All three nodded, Iris and Patty in the back and Barry in the passenger seat.

-You never told me where you live, today I'll finally know

The alarms started ringing in Barry's mind

-You said you were going to stay with Iris, right?- said Oliver, saving him

-Yes, I'll stay with her

As soon as they got to the West house, Iris and Barry got out of the car and said goodbye to Patty

-I had a lot of fun today, let's go out more often- said Iris happily

-I had fun too, I hope we can do this again

-It was fun, thanks for inviting us- said Barry.

-No need, we'll see you Monday, bye Iris

Before he went in the house, Barry stopped and took off Oliver's jacket, he was going to give it back but he said

-You'll give it back to me tomorrow, it's still cold

-But You...

-I don't feel cold, keep it- he said, unmoved- you're still shaking- it was true.

-Okay, so text me when you're back, okay? 

-I will. Good night, Bar.

-Night, Ollie.

Oliver started the car and drove away from the house, not without missing his passenger's laugh

-What?

-Nothing

* * *

Barry was tired, he wanted to go to sleep at that moment but Iris forced him to remove his make-up, as soon as he did so he went to bed, without caring about the dress, unconsciously hugged a piece of clothing that he had left next to him on the bed, it conveyed something comforting. The next morning when he woke up he was still hugging Oliver's jacket, he opened his eyes and saw his cell phone blinking, he had an unread message

_ "Patty's at home and I'm back in my room, everything's fine. Get some rest." _

He couldn't explain the smile he spent all morning


	9. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry thinks about what Patty told him, an "emergency" will lead him to do something unexpected

After a weekend between karaoke and a bit of rest, it was time to go back to work; Barry arrived in good mood, went into his lab and left his purse on the desk, it was a gift from Oliver, he had given it to him when he returned his jacket the day before.

He had barely sat down when Patty showed up with two coffees

-Good morning. Ready to start the week? 

-I will be after my coffee- answered Barry smiling.

-I brought it the way you like it, with that alarming amount of sugar- Suddenly she saw the purse- How nice! Is it new?

-Thank you- He took a sip of coffee- The purse? Yes, Oliver gave it to me

-Talking about him

-I know what you're going to say and not

-Are you going to tell me you've never considered it? The way he looks at you, the way he behaves towards you…

Barry stopped to think about it, he was sure that Oliver had hated him when they met but afterwards he had been his guide on the way to being a hero, he never saw anything special, Oliver was the same as always with him, maybe he smiled a little more than usual but that wouldn't have to mean anything; besides he is Oliver Queen, ex-playboy, womanizer, how could he notice him?

The same Barry who is now a woman

-Are you listening to me, Babs?

-I'm sorry. What did you say?

-I was just giving you my arguments for... You know what? You don't need arguments, you're very smart, you'll figure it out- she said without looking angry.

They continued to drink their coffee and talk about unimportant things until Joe took Patty away, so Barry was left alone, working on his cases until lunchtime

His friend was out and he still had cases to work on so he made sure that no one was around and ran at super speed to Big Belly Burger and bought some burgers to go, came back quickly and went up to the window of the laboratory, then he saw that someone was there, it was Brooks; he went down and thought for a few seconds whether to come back and arrive like a normal human to ask him nicely to go to hell or eat out in the park nearby.

He decided on the park, that would probably slow him down but he didn't want to see the guy's face; he ate quickly, taking care that no one around him noticed all the burgers he was eating. He returned to the police station and met Captain Singh

-Collins

It took him a second to react as he wasn't used to the new name

-Yes, sir

-How's the White case coming along?

-It's in process, should be finished tonight

-Go on with your work, then

-Yes, sir

He went upstairs and his lab was already empty, so he kept working, didn't pay attention to the time, didn't even notice when it got dark. Patty came in and saw him writing his reports

-I like reading your reports, they actually look a lot like the ones from the previous CSI

Barry raised his head from the computer screen, trying not to look nervous

-Really?

-Yes, they're both very clear and detailed, in fact if I didn't know they were yours, I'd say they were from the same person

-No one has ever complimented me on my reports before

-I do now- she smiled- Do you still have a lot to do?

-Yes, there's a case I need to finish urgently for Captain Singh, I'll stay and finish it

-Do you want me to wait for you?

-No, no, don't worry, it'll be late, go, I'll be fine

-Okay, let me know when you get home

-I will, night, go rest

-You too, don't leave too late

Patty left the lab, Barry got caught up in the work again, then he got a message from Oliver that he was already waiting outside, completely forgot to tell him that he would be out late, decided to call him

-Bar, are you still at work?

-Yes, I forgot to tell you, I'm still going to be a while. Why don't you come in?

-Won't you have a problem?

-No, the lab is my sanctuary, practically my home, you can come

-All right, I'm on my way.

-See you.

He hung up the phone and seconds later Brooks walked in

-I haven't seen you in a long time, Barbara. Don't your boyfriend let you talk to other men?

His patience ran out every time he saw that guy 

-What makes you think I didn't decide that myself? 

-No woman would willingly walk away from me

For crying out loud, this one's mom said he was cute and he believed it.

-Look, I think that...

-Is everything all right, Babs?

Thank heaven Oliver was an angel. 

-Ollie! - Barry tried to get into "girlfriend mode" he only had Linda and Becky Cooper as solid examples, so he would make his best compilation of them

-So this is the famous Oliver- said Brooks, carefully analyzing the newcomer.

-Yes. Any problem?

-No, no, nothing, nothing

-I hope so, I'll tell you this just once: leave her alone, if you do or say something that makes her feel uncomfortable again, you're going to know me for real- he said in a threatening tone, more like his Arrow personality.

Barry, who had been silent during the conversation, stood beside Oliver and put a hand on his shoulder, immediately reassuring him

-Stop it, Ollie, it's not worth it

-Then it's your loss, baby, keep the pretty boy, I'm too much for you anyway 

Super speed had advantages, like seeing things in slow motion, but this time it wasn't his powers that told him what was about to happen but Oliver's look, how he changed his posture, was exactly how he looked before attacking an enemy, he couldn't let him break Brooks' leg, no matter how stupid he was; he had to think fast. How to stop him without looking suspicious?

Oliver wished he had his bow with him. How could that idiot dare say such things about his Barry? He wanted to break his neck, slowly and painfully, just as he was about to do so he felt a slight draft, then a pair of thin arms wrapped around him, followed by the light pressure of soft lips on his own. If hell existed he knew he was going to go straight there by taking advantage of the moment, but who knows if he would ever have such an opportunity again, he put his arms around Barry's waist to bring him closer and kissed him back with equal or greater enthusiasm.

As lost as they were, they didn't realize that Brooks was looking at them furiously, and then he came out of the laboratory and muttered

-You're gonna pay for this, Barbara Collins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what do you think about the story, comment! :)


	10. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry react to the kiss

It had to be a dream, it probably was, because there was no way Barry was kissing him now, although in his dreams they did much more than that and he certainly looked Barry like a boy, so it was reality, he opened his eyes and

he slipped his hand through the long brown locks. At what point had he put it there? With all the pain in his heart he turned away from that kiss, which he knew would haunt him in his dreams tonight.

-He's gone- said Barry, his cheeks seemed pinker than before and his lips redder, Oliver wanted to kiss him again

On the other hand, the blond thought How long had they been alone?

-I'm sorry, really- said Barry

-Don't apologize, I think I understand why you did it

-You have no idea how I thank you, what I said the other day, it's still on, I'll give you what you want in return for this

"Just tell me this is for real"

-And I still say I'll think about it. At least something good came out of this, I think the officer's gonna stop bothering you

-It seems so. 

They looked at each other and smiled briefly, Barry turned quickly, looking embarrassed

-Well, I'm gonna finish the work I was doing, so we can go

-Do what you need to do, I'll be sitting over there

Barry went back to his report, completing data, his mind kept repeating the moment over and over again, he could already imagine Iris' face when he told her...

Wait, normally the thought would be, "What's Iris going to think?" Iris, Iris, Iris. Why had it changed? Now all he had in mind was Oliver.

He forced himself to stop thinking about it and continued with the work, finished as soon as he could and told his friend that it was time to go; when he arrived at the West's house they said goodbye as always but deep down they knew that things had changed

***

When Iris got home, all she could see was a red blur going from the kitchen to the living room and a pile of food piling up on the little table in front of the couch

-Bear. What's up?

The red blur stopped suddenly, taking the shape of Barry again, his new form rather

-Nothing, I'm just hungry

-I know that since you have your powers you eat a lot more, but I also know that when something is bothering you, you sit here and watch Singing in the rain- she said pointing to the TV, which was playing the movie.

-Could you sit down for a moment? 

-It's all right.

Iris sat on the couch and Barry sat next to her

-I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise

-Yes, don't tell anyone, I know, talk now

-Well, I'll say it- he paused- I kissed Oliver

Iris didn't seem a bit surprised

-And how was it?

-What? -I'm telling you what... And you...

-It's a simple question, but if you want I'll ask you why you're so upset if it was just a kiss to your fake boyfriend

-Good

-Are you saying I should ask you?

-I'm saying it was good.

Hearing it out loud was a little disturbing, because of course he had liked the kiss, Oliver was pretty good at it; but he didn't want to think about what it meant

-I'll tell you only one thing: no man kisses someone he doesn't like

Those were her last words and she left the room, leaving her friend more confused than when she arrived

* * *

His mind was a mess at the time, he was trying but he could not forget the feeling of those soft lips and arms around his neck; in short he was doomed.

He knew that Barry had only done that to stop him but it was much more for him, it was the moment he had imagined so many times, reality surpassing dreams by far; because it wasn't just the act of kissing him, it was the way he held him waiting for him to understand how much he meant to him, how he hoped to transmit all his love and devotion through every caress of his lips; the problem was that he was sure that Barry didn't feel any of that.

He felt like hitting something, took a deep breath and thought, he wasn't the type to do this but really wanted to talk to someone, took his phone and dialed the number

-Oliver, is everything okay? Do you need me to come?

-There's no emergency, Felicity, I just wanted to talk to you

-How are you? Well, I don't think you're okay, because you don't sound good, so forget I said anything and tell me what's going on.

-Barry and I kissed

-That's great! Does that mean you told him you like him and he said yes?- She had said the lines one after another, without giving him time to respond

-No, he doesn't know yet

-You have to tell him... Wait. How did this happen?

Oliver told her in a nutshell how it went, stopping for a moment to explain about their pretend relationship, when it was over, Felicity spoke again

-How do you feel? I know it's a difficult question

-It's an easy way to fool me, knowing how it would feel to have him but remembering that we are nothing, he only sees me as his friend

-If I was there, I'd beat you. Oliver, you have to tell him how you feel. How do you expect him to know if you don't tell him? Barry's a speedster, not a mind reader

-Consider me beaten- he said affectionately- I'll think about it

-Then how was the kiss?

-It was better than I had imagined

-I need more details

-That's all you'll get 

-It's not fair...

-Thank you for listening to me.

-I'm here for you, think about what I told you

-I will.

* * *

Barry arrived at the station in the morning, went inside and walked up the stairs, maybe he was paranoid because he thought everyone was watching him, went up the stairs without paying attention and as soon as he entered the lab he received a message from Patty 

"Meeting in your lab. Urgent."

What was going on?

  
  



	11. Rumor has it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Brooks starts his revenge on Barbara, Barry's had enough of the guy

Patty rushed into Barry's lab, closing the door after her

-Why are you coming like this? Did something happen? I just saw your message

-I came to see you because I want you to hear this from me and not from anyone else

-Patty. What's going on? You're scaring me.

-It's Brooks, he... He's telling rumors about you, he's saying horrible things, all the detectives heard it

-Calm down, I'm... -Sure no one here is dumb enough to believe what he says, plus we're back in high school? Making up gossip on someone is very immature

-I agree with you, Babs, but about one of the things he' s saying he does have proof- Patty looked up something on her phone and then showed it to Barry

-Who has seen this? -he asked with concern when he saw a photo of the moment he had shared with Oliver the night before

-I dare say that everyone who works downstairs

-No, no, no- he was just thinking about something: Joe was going to kill him

-I know you haven't done anything he says, but you know how people are

-Are you going to tell me what the rumors are about?

-Do you want to hear it? I don't want to say those things, it's too offensive for you

-You're my friend, I trust you, those words you heard you came to tell me, that's already more than everyone has done, tell me, I can take it

-Brooks is saying that you and he had an affair... that you've done nothing but flirt with him since you got here and that... He's basically exposing you as a...

-It's okay if you don't want to say the word, I understand

-Thank you, he said all that and also that you didn't mind bringing men to your work, that's where the picture shows

Barry was angry, that guy was an idiot

-Are you okay?- Patty asked, worried.

-Yes, it's just that I want to kill Brooks

-You could do it and not leave a trace, because you know, you're a forensic scientist

Barry laughed a little

-Are you sure you're okay? I wanted to come and warn you because I didn't think it was fair for everyone to talk about you behind your back

-I'll be fine, thank you really for telling me 

-No problem, that's what friends are for- she smiled- I'll come at lunchtime, you have something to tell me.

-Well, I'll tell you everything

-See you.

-See you.

Barry stayed in his chair for a few minutes, just thinking, recounting the things he missed about being a man: 

The short hair: Although Iris helped him, his new long brown hair took time to style, with short hair it was as easy as fix it a little with his fingers and leaving

His clothes: what he missed most were his sneakers, he could be comfortable all day and now he had to wear those infernal heels, although he could not complain about the skirts and dresses, they were good choices on hot days

His life at the police station: Barry Allen was known to most cops, not just because he worked there, but since he was Joe's foster child, which is why many of them were even fond of him; to Fred Brooks, Barry Allen was invisible, just the clumsy, unpunctual forensic scientist; if he were a man, this wouldn't be happening.

He wanted those things so badly to come back, but that wouldn't bring them back, he had to keep holding on and working as hard as he had been doing

Surrendering was not an option at this time, he would ignore all the rumors and show Brooks that it took more than words to intimidate him

* * *

The limit of his patience was two days, 48 hours in which he endured looks of contempt and disrespect from his co-workers. Joe was furious, at first he scolded Barry for the incident with Oliver but later when he saw everyone's reaction to the rumors he wanted nothing more than to comfort him; Iris was willing to use her boxing lessons on Brooks and Oliver... They had to lock him up (literally) in Star Labs to prevent him from using the officer as a pincushion; Patty remained faithfully by his side, being the only friend he had left at work, so taking advantage of that a new rumor was invented, that was what made Barry explode.

He overheard it when he was walking down the hall after buying coffee; apparently it was said that his friend had been doing "favors" to get more cases, he knew immediately where those rumors began and decided it was time to end the matter.

Even with his coffee in hand, he went to look for Brooks, the guy was sitting at his desk, probably being useless as always, when he saw him arrive he smiled shamelessly

-Barbara, what a surprise to see you, if you want to repeat the other night, we're in a bad place. Or do you like doing it in your lab? Like with that guy- he said loudly enough so that the officers at the nearby desks could hear

-Shut up and listen to me: your problem is with me, you don't have to envolve Patty into this

-It's not my fault that you and Spivot are bitc...

Without letting him finish, he threw his coffee on him, the rest of the cops turned around at that moment

-You idiot! What's wrong with you?

-I've had enough of you. You don't know how to handle rejection, do you? I told you a thousand times, I'm not interested in you, I tried to say it politely but you left me no choice, you have to learn that "no" means "no". What kind of man are you? You have to resort to making up stories about a woman to get her attention, you should be ashamed, now that I'm here tell me all those things to my face, if you're man enough

Brooks had held the whole speech without even blinking, around some officers began to murmur

-You think you're so brave, don't you? What you need is a man to show you your place, I'd have no problem being me, after a night in my bed…

Again he didn't let him finish, all the noise of the station was muffled by the sound of a slap; everyone was watching, so busy that they didn't notice Captain Singh

-Brooks, Collins, my office, now

Barry had to make a superhuman effort to walk, he had never felt more angry, forcing his legs to take the first step, he continued to the office, sat down in front of the desk and waited

-Captain, you have to fire this hysteric. You saw what she did to me? I was just at my desk and...

-Silence, I've seen the situation for days and I hoped you'd understand, Brooks, but you didn't. Your mother's in Keystone, right? Why don't you go visit her?

-Captain, I...

-You're suspended for six months and if you don't learn how to treat a woman in that time, you better not come back

Brooks was getting ready to leave, but the captain spoke again

-Before you go, apologize to Miss Collins 

Brooks' face was something to frame, Barry would have laughed if he hadn't been so angry

-I'm so sorry to have bothered you

-You can go now, Brooks.

The guy came out and Barry assumed it was over but it wasn't.

-Miss Collins, please wait a moment. I also want to apologize, I should have acted before this got bigger, I thought Brooks was going to accept your rejection and give up, I'm sorry all this happened. Are you all right?

He wanted to say no, but it would be unprofessional to cry in front of his boss

-Don't apologize, Captain, what's done is done, plus you're not to blame for Brooks being an asshole, I hope he never comes back

-You were right to put a stop to him

-You're not going to punish me for the coffee and the hit?

-I didn't see anything

Barry smiled a little

-You can take the rest of the day and please, if you or Miss Spivot have any problems with any officers, don't hesitate to come with me

-Thank you, Captain.

He left the office and saw Patty outside

-I heard what happened. How are you?

-I'm fine. Brooks won't be bothering US for a while and probably forever

-I heard that.

Barry smiled at her.

-Singh gave me the day, I'll go and rest, see you tomorrow

-All right, call me if you need anything

-I will.

Barry arrived at the West's house and lay down on the couch, not wanting to hear from anyone for a while, as if the universe had heard, someone knocked on the door, got up and opened

-Ollie, I didn't expect to see you, come on in.

Oliver followed him to the couch and they sat down together

-I came as soon as I heard.

-How did you...?

-Patty called me, said you might need someone. You want to talk?

Barry told him everything, at times he was overcome with rage, what he would have liked to do to Brooks but he held back, at the end of it all he was crying, not sadness, it was anger

-It's all right, he won't bother you again- -Oliver said trying to calm Barry, he didn't expect him to jump into his arms, he held him while crying, hugging him softly.

An hour later Oliver was still sitting in the same armchair, now with Barry asleep in his lap, he watched him breathe calmly and smiled.


	12. Red Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has other female experience, his team and Oliver are with him

It's been a long time since anything like this happened to him, during the first years he lived with Joe, he often woke up in the middle of the night screaming because of some nightmare (more like a memory) of the man in yellow killing his mother; this time he was screaming, but it was no nightmare

-Bear. What's wrong? Are you okay? It's six o'clock in the morning- said Iris entering the room, she had woken up with the noise

-No, I'm not okay. I need Caitlin, now.

-All right, I'll take you to her, get up and get dressed, I'll go to my room

Iris went to her room to get dressed, called Caitlin quickly and came back for Barry, who was still squirming in bed, he would have to go in his pajamas then, they went out to the labs as soon as they could, the doctor was coming

-What's going on? -She asked worried

-I'm not sure- answered Iris- she's been like this all the time, apparently she's in pain.

-Barry, where does it hurt?

-Stomach, I think my appendix is going to burst or something

-Lie down on the stretcher, I'll take a look

After using her medical kit, Caitlin found nothing abnormal

-What exactly are you feeling? 

-I don't know how to describe it, it's like I'm being twisted inside, it hurts a lot, my back and legs hurt too, I don't think I can run today

Caitlin thought about what it might be, came up with a possibility 

-Barry, you've been a woman for about three weeks now, haven't you?

-Yes 

Iris started putting the pieces together, she knew what was going on

-Oh, my God, you're on your period.

-What? My what? 

-It seems Iris is right, I should have warned you about this, from this moment on I'm going to monitor your menstrual cycle, I don't know how it's affected in your body

-Okay, monitor what you need to, but make the pain stop

-Your fast metabolism prevents you from using painkillers. Remember? You will consume them before they take effect

-Something, anything.

-Before that, you have to do something else, you're going to start bleeding and you need sanitary pads or tampons

Barry squirmed on the stretcher, he was not totally oblivious to those terms, all his life, more than once he had to do shopping for Iris, but at this moment he had no head for it, he felt that at any second an alien was going to come out of his stomach

-Come on, get up- said Caitlin nicely.

-No

-Barry, you have to go

-It's that or stay all day rolling in your own blood, it's not nice, believe me- said Iris.

-Okay…- he stood up slowly, moving was a martyrdom

-Who would you rather have with you, Iris or me?

In the past he would have been embarrassed to have Iris see him in a state like this, so he was surprised when he answered her name. They walked slowly to the bathroom and after a quick explanation they returned to the infirmary, Barry went back to his place on the stretcher

-You can stay here, the colic should subside in a while, try to rest

Barry was using his cell phone, trying to distract himself, and soon the pain subsided and he was able to get some sleep.

* * *

Oliver entered the cortex in a hurry, Iris and Caitlin were half asleep in two chairs while Cisco was doing something on the computer, but he looked up when he heard him enter

-Where's Barry?

-Dude, take it easy, everything's fine here

-He sent me a message asking for help, said he was dying

Cisco tried not to laugh

-It's nothing to be alarmed about, it's just a female situation

-Oh

-Iris and Caitlin helped him in the morning, so they're tired, but you can go see him, he's in the infirmary 

-Thank you, Cisco.

Oliver left, when he entered the infirmary he saw Barry on the stretcher, still sleeping, he sat on the chair that was on the side and watched him for a while until he opened his eyes

-Ollie- smiled numbly at him

-Good morning. How are you feeling? 

-A little better than a while ago, colics are death

-I'm glad you're better- Oliver smiled at her and couldn't help it, even with dark circles under her eyes, no sleep, in her pajamas and no make-up, she seemed like a beautiful woman, he was already in love with Barry but now he felt that he was falling in love again, all these new experiences showed him other aspects of him, he could be sure that he loved this person, Barry or Barbara, it didn't matter

-I just hope they don't come back because...- colics are bad and comes at the worst time

-They came back, right?- Barry just nodded- Caitlin's asleep. You want me to go get her?

-No, no, leave her.

-How can I help you?

-I don't know, I can't take any medication, my body processes it too quickly- Oliver felt so helpless, especially when he saw the tears start to come to Barry's eyes- It hurts so much, it's like I'm being run through with a sword or something

-I know how that feels

-I'm sorry

-Don't apologize - then he thought of something, that time he literally died by Ra's Al Ghul's sword (he can swear he saw his life pass before his eyes, the light and everything) and Tatsu brought him back with his herbs - wait, you say you can't use medicine. Why don't we try tea?

-There are many medicinal plants, maybe it will work

-I'll be back soon

About 20 minutes later, Oliver came back with a cup

-It's chamomile tea, I hope it's good for you- he said as he handed him the cup.

Barry drank the tea, finished it quickly and returned the cup to Oliver

-I think the fast metabolism is doing its thing, it doesn't hurt as much as it used to

They continued to talk for a few minutes, until Oliver could tell just by looking at Barry's face, that it had been a momentary victory

-Fast metabolism again, I think I'd need gallons of tea for this

Cisco came in at that time 

-Did the tea thing work?

-Not for long

-I've been searching the internet and found some methods we can try

-I'm willing to try anything to get rid of the colics.

-This method you're sure to like, they say that an increase in endorphins helps to overcome pain, so look, eat this - he gave him a huge bar of chocolate - I read that chocolates help to produce endorphins

Barry took the chocolate and ate it sooner than they could see

-Do you notice any change?

-It hurts, but I can take it

-Maybe we could create a chocolate that cures the colic, I'll talk to Caitlin about it when she wakes up, I'll leave you with Oliver

They were alone again, Barry went to bed again and Oliver sat in the chair, they were silent until the speedster timidly said

-Ollie

-Do you feel sick again?

-No, no. I'm fine, maybe it's the mood swings... But could you... Could you hug me?

Oliver wasn't someone who gave hugs all the time, but it was Barry, he would never say no to him

-All right- he got up out of the chair and sat down next to Barry

Oliver hugged him, being careful not to press too much, while Barry leaned his head on the other's chest, for some reason, he felt calm in his friend's arms, so much so that he didn't even feel pain anymore, he could fall asleep and that's just what he was doing, he felt that Oliver was trying to get away to put him in bed but Barry didn't let go, on the contrary, he squeezed him harder

-No, don't go, you're too comfortable 

-All right. You don't mind if I...?

Barry understood the question and moved to the edge, making room, Oliver lay down beside him, putting his arms around the speedster as soon as he could, he in turn moved to put his head on the pillow and lay down on his side, they were facing each other

-Hi -said Barry, laughing a little

-Hey- Oliver smiled at him

-You're smiling! I like it.

-Sleep now, you're tired

-Okay…- closed his eyes and hugged Oliver again, in a second of distraction he moved his head forward a little, hitting Oliver lightly

-I'm sorry- he went a little farther

-Shh, I'm sleeping.

Barry hush and tried to sleep, Oliver seemed to be really resting so that's why he decided not to move, but he had an idea, driven by his hormones, his woman mind or some bumping spirit, he approached Oliver again slowly but now with his eyes open and a clear intention: he left a soft kiss on his lips, he probably wouldn't live if the archer was awake, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him; he closed his eyes again and this time he could sleep

* * *

When Caitlin woke up, she went immediately to see how her patient was doing, she didn't expect to find Barry asleep, hugging Oliver as if he were his big teddy bear, what she found most strange was that Oliver seemed to be smiling, things were in order apparently, at least physically, because sentimentally, Dr. Snow was sure that there would be a problem

  
  



	13. Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash and Oliver have a funny weekend, or at least try

Many things had happened since Barry was turned into a woman, in spite of that, Cisco had not spent a day without investigating, every day he was looking for the metahuman responsible but he could not find her, he felt that he was reaching an impasse, he had to leave that laboratory or he would go crazy. He thought about proposing the idea of a little weekend walk to the others, not only because of his rest but because he was very sure that a short trip to the beach would finally finish that "something" between Oliver and Barry, he had been watching them since the previous year and he knew that it was only a matter of time for something to happen between them, besides the new development of things brought them closer literally and figuratively, they went from kicking ass together to sleeping together, that said a lot; he closed the computer program that for the umpteenth time did not give him any results and went to rest, waiting to see the rest of the team to talk about his proposal.

Barry was slowly going crazy, it had been days since he kissed Oliver, but he kept asking himself why. This time they weren't performing a fake boyfriend act, he had done it because he wanted to, his mind kept going back to the same questions Why did HE WANT to KISS his friend OLIVER? He justified himself with the excuse of the period, he was weak and emotional so he didn't think clearly.

The blond man on the other hand was not aware of it. How could he be if he was asleep? And he was still treating Barry normally, unaware of his friend's confusion.

He turned away from his strange thoughts when he received a message from Cisco asking everyone to meet in the labs, he ran to the place, that always cleared his mind.

* * *

Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Iris and Oliver met at the Cortex, waiting for their friend to tell them the reason for the meeting

-You're wondering why I gathered you here, it's very simple. I think we've been working too hard lately, the powerless thieves, Dr. Light, looking for DNA Changer...

-Who? -Oliver asked, confused

-It's the tentative name I gave to the meta that transformed Barry; but as I was saying, we've worked hard and Caitlin won't let me lie that people need recreational activities to improve their efficiency.

-It's true, we must rest and recover our energy- answered Caitlin.

-That's why I have a proposal: a weekend at the beach

-We can't just leave everything and go- said Barry.

-It'll only be two days and I promise if anything happens we'll be right back

-I don't know

-Cisco is right, it won't hurt us to rest a bit- said Iris.

-Well, it's always good to have a little vitamin D- said Caitlin.

-And only two more to go- said Cisco as he watched Oliver and Barry 

-I'll go if Barry goes

-Then we'll all go- answered Barry.

-Then go get your things ready, I'll see you early Saturday

* * *

They hadn't been on vacation or anything like that in a while, so Iris and Barry had to take a trip to the mall, the first stop was the clothing store

-I thought you had a bikini- said Barry.

-And I got it. We're here for you.

-Oh no, no, no, no- he was about to leave the store

-Bart... Barbara Harriet Collins, stop right there

It didn't matter that it wasn't his real name, that tone and use of the full name was threatening, he stayed where he was

-Come here

-No, I don't want to wear a bikini. Can you imagine how I'd look?

-Yes, you'd look good 

Once, that compliment would have left him over the moon, now he just felt kind, friendly

-But I don't want to, it's too much... Revealed

-Come on, we'll find something you're comfortable with

They were looking at various options until Iris helped him decide on one, they went out and were now buying the sunscreen when Barry saw something else in the hall, he hadn't thought much about it until now

-Iris

-What's going on?

-Do you know...? -Do you know how to use depilatory wax?

-Oh my God, you're right, we need to shave first, no, I don't know how to use it, but if you want to learn something these days just watch a tutorial, we'll be fine

They put the wax in their shopping cart and went to the checkout

* * *

After a couple of tutorials, considered with enough knowledge to do so, Barry volunteered to start

-Are you sure the instructions said it had to be hot?

-I told you yes, now don't move

When he was a man, Barry didn't have many problems with his hair (not even with his beard) now that he was a woman he didn't have them either but some of them were already starting to show.

-That's it, now I need you to tell me something. You just agreed to go for Oliver?

-No, I said that- he was interrupted by a scream that the neighbors probably heard.

-I hope you haven't run out of voice because the other leg is still missing

* * *

On Saturday they made their trip, it was not far, it was a beach on the outskirts of town, so it was common for families to spend their weekends there, the girls went to put on their swimsuits

-Bar, go out now- said Iris tired of waiting

-No

-You get out

-Well- after a few seconds, Barry came out, wrapping his towel

-Really? Take that off.

-I don't want

-You look good, I swear.

-But I'm ashamed

-Everyone here is in a swimsuit, no one's gonna see you as weird

Barry stared at a rather stocky, bald man eating an ice cream as if he had all the time in the world

-It's okay- he took off the towel and stood next to Iris

-Was that so hard? Come on, let's go swimming, maybe I'll pretend to drown

-Iris!

-No, don't worry, I mean for him- 

she discreetly pointed to the lifeguard, a tall, muscular, Baywatch-style guy

That comment would normally have been responded to with a roll of the eyes or a comment trying to discredit the guy while Barry was falling apart inside, today he responded instead

-Hmm I don't know, it's no big deal, he's not my type

Oh, my God. What did he just say?

-And what would be your type then? Tall, handsome, blond, strong arms, bad temper and taste for sharp things?

-I don't like Oliver.

-I never mentioned him, plus why the rush to deny it? 

-No, of course, I was just saying...

-I'll go ahead.

Barry stayed there, a few more meters away, Cisco and Caitlin were playing with a ball; he remembered that he had not put on the sunscreen and began to do so, he was doing well until he reached the back

-Do you want help? 

-Ollie, don't worry, I'm almost done- He stretched out one more time, but he couldn't reach- I think I do need a hand.

-All right, let me do it.

The swimsuit was one piece in emerald green

-Green suits you

-Not as much as you, Ollie

What was wrong with him today? His mind-spoke filter was broken

Oliver didn't answer him, he was concentrating, trying to remember how that soft skin felt, he continued with his task, putting sunscreen all over his back, in the middle part he found something, practically invisible to the common observer but noticeable seen up close, there were two small scars, he knew them well, it was the kind of mark that an arrow would leave 

-I'm sorry about that- he said, running his fingers gently over the scars

Barry felt the air go out for a moment, as well as a strange heat where Oliver had touched

-After what you've done for me, I forgive you for shooting me

-Okay. I'm done, you can go swimming with Iris.

-No, I don't feel like it, I'd rather stay with you

-I was just going to sit down and rest

-Sounds good.

-Come on

They sat under an umbrella, just big enough to cover both of them

-Thanks for keeping me from turning into a shrimp

-What? -Oliver asked

-Yes, it's just, you know, sensitive skin, I never tan, I just get burned and red all over...

Oliver laughed a little.

-Can I ask you something?

-Whatever you want- answered the blonde.

-Do you have your shirt on because you don't want them to see your scars? If you don't want to answer, you don't have to.

-At first, I didn't want anyone to see them, I thought it would just make me relive every moment, now I've made peace with that a bit, but I'm still uncomfortable with people staring

-I understand.

They were silent for a while, but Barry spoke again

-Thank you for coming 

-Don't worry

The sunlight moved, Barry was being exposed to the sun's rays

-You should sit closer, so the umbrella will cover you

Barry moved and sat down next to Oliver, they were very close; it only took a small movement, they looked at each other in the eyes, both wanted the same thing, they approached slowly but before their lips touched, they heard the lifeguard shout through a megaphone, he asked everyone to get out of the water

-I'll go see what's going on- said Barry, hurrying away.

People were rushing out, running towards the beach, in the distance in the sea you could see the fin of a shark approaching at great speed

-Bear, what's going on?- asked Iris, frightened.

-Shark

-That's not possible

All the people were already out, the fin looked closer and closer, as we were about to reach the shore people moved away, suddenly a huge creature came out of the water

-A giant shark with pants, you've got to be kidding me- said Oliver.

Cisco and Caitlin stopped their game when the commotion started, now that they saw the strange being, they couldn't believe it, Cisco looked at the sky and said

-I asked for a day off! Just one!


	14. King Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of rest was ruined by a giant shark, team Flash will have to save the day, fortunately they will have the help of two friends who will bring news from Star City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this occasion, there will be some italics, they are to indicate a fragment of a telephone call that happened at another time but is being "remembered"

Barry returned with his suit on, Cisco and the others were in the Star Labs van in which they had arrived

-Guys, what should I do?

The shark was walking along the beach, if that wasn't surprising enough, the creature started talking, whispering something over and over again, sounding incomprehensible amidst the grunts, but it seemed to say "Ania" or something similar

-If it's a shark, how does it walk on two legs? How can it even be out of the water?

Oliver was absolutely right, it couldn't be

-I'm not sure what it is exactly, but it's not just any ordinary shark, it's modified, - answered Caitlin

-I also want to know what happened to him as much as you do, but right now he's walking on the beach- said Barry through the communicator.

-Well, you could try…- Cisco started, but Barry interrupted him

-Now he's coming to me

For some reason the shark seemed to be attracted to Barry

-We have company

A group of armed men entered the beach, shooting at the shark, which jumped back into the water and was lost sight of

-It's ARGUS- said Oliver as he looked at the screens

Outside, Barry could check it out, as he saw two familiar faces in the crowd: Dig and Lyla

He signaled to them where the rest of the team was and as soon as Lyla asked her teams to leave they went to meet the others.

-Hi, Dig- said Barry cheerfully 

-You're a girl- he replied, totally confused.

-Didn't Felicity tell you?

-She did, but you know that John prefers to see to believe- said Lyla.

At that point, Cisco and the others arrived

-Dude. What brings ARGUS here?

-We've come to recapture the specimen that escaped us

-Is the megalodon yours? How the hell did you miss it? -Cisco asked between curious and worried

-ARGUS only had him in custody, he is one of yours, he is a metahuman- answered Lyla

-That explains why he talks and walks, he's part man- said Caitlin 

-He calls himself King Shark

-And on top of that he named himself- said Cisco.

-If he's a metahuman, why did ARGUS have him?- interrupted Barry.

-During Amanda Waller's leadership, metahuman activity was monitored, apparently she believed that some of these skills could be better utilized- Lyla responded

-She wanted to use them as weapons- Oliver said angrily.

-We'll help you find him- Dig said.

-We'll have to investigate who he is, if he came here he must be looking for something and he'll be back- said Barry.

-I'll start looking for reports of missing persons on the date of the accelerator explosion- answered Cisco.

-I'll go interview witnesses to write the story, maybe someone knows something useful- said Iris.

-Barry and I will go check out the beach, in case there are any clues- Caitlin intervened

-Do you mind if I take Oliver for a moment?- Dig asked. 

-Go on, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do 

John and Oliver walked away from the group to talk privately

-I haven't seen you in a while, I'm glad to see you're okay

After the Ra's Al Ghul event, Oliver went away for a few months, said goodbye to his friends and promised never to wear the hood again

-Sunny Central City has that effect

-The city or Barry?

Oliver was about to give one of those elusive answers that Dig knew so well

-I'm not blind, Oliver, I've noticed that since last year. How you saved him in that warehouse and how you helped him even though you said you didn't want to team up with him

-Well, I'm not going to deny it

-So you'll stay here? 

-I promised Barry I'll stay here until he solve his problem. Also Thea, Laurel, Felicity and you do a great job, you don't need me

John thought for a moment

-So she didn't tell you

-What are you talking about?

-Felicity, she found a clue, Ray might be alive 

*

Cisco found information soon

-Look at this- he called the rest of the team- there's a missing person with a pretty interesting profile: Shay Lamden, he was a marine biologist, he and his wife were studying. Guess what?

-Sharks- answered Caitlin.

-Dr Tania Lamden works at Nautilus Labs, we could visit her

-Tania?

-Yes. Why?

-King Shark said the same word all the time, I think it was Tania- said Barry.

-All the more reason for us to go see her

-I'll go with Cisco, stay in case Lyla needs help- said Caitlin.

-Call if anything happens

-We will.

Cisco and Caitlin left, soon after Barry got a call from Patty

-Babs, sorry to bother you on a Saturday, but there's a case I'd like your help with. Can you come down to the station?

The day of rest was already ruined, if something happened they would call him, he could help his friend for a while

-I'll be right there

* * *

Barry and Patty were working until the afternoon, there was no news about King Shark, so they went out for coffee, they were a few streets away from Jitters when the giant creature came out of one of the corners, they ran away from there

-Babs, tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing- said Patty, pulling out her gun

-A walking shark?

King Shark was approaching again, Patty shot him several times but he didn't seem to have any intention of moving away, taking advantage of the distraction, Barry ran and King Shark moved away in the opposite direction and he returned to his place as if he had never moved.

-He's already gone

-That's good.

* * *

After making sure Patty was home, Barry went to the labs, his team was already there

\- I just met King Shark, I don't know how he found me

-I've been reading Dr. Lamden's research and I think I have an idea why- said Caitlin- sharks use something called electro-location.

-He finds you because he's attracted to the electricity your body produces- ended up Cisco

-That sounds strangely intrusive, I feel harassed

-The good news is that we can use that to find him- said Cisco excitedly- we reconfigured the satellite and go fishing.

-Okay, do it. Have you heard from Oliver?

-Nothing since he left with Diggle

-He'll come by later, I guess.

The cortex was silent for perhaps an hour, then suddenly the alarms began to sound

-It's King Shark, he's at Nautilus Labs

Barry rushed out, when he arrived to the place he found the scientists in panic, King Shark was trying to get close to his wife, he took them all out just in case and he stayed watching the scene, something told him that he wouldn't hurt Tania

-What are you? What do you want?

-Tania... Help

-How do you know my name?

-Shay

The woman didn't know what to do, she was in shock, anyone would be at the sight of her allegedly dead husband turned into a giant shark, as soon as she got a little closer, King Shark took her with one of his fins (or hands?) and carried her over his shoulder, with all the intention of getting out of there

-Hey, I'm here. Did you forget about me already? Friends of electricity

Tip 505 for Barry Allen: Don't try to reason with a shark. The creature used its free hand and Barry was thrown onto a shelf with fish samples, everything would have been fine if the shelf hadn't fallen on him, he tried in vain to free himself until he felt someone pull him out

-They gave you speed but not super strength

-Thank you, Ollie- he said as he stood up

-Are you all right?

-Yes, yes, everything's fine. Where's King Shark? He took the doctor

-ARGUS' team is outside, they'll try to stop him, just take a breath and we'll be back

Oliver smiled at him, he was dressed in his suit and the mask Barry made for him

-I feel better already, we can go

The ARGUS agents outside were ready to fire, Lyla gave them the order not to until the doctor was safe. Oliver and Barry made a quick plan. As soon as everything was ready, they left.

-They didn't tell you it's rude to ignore a lady? 

While Barry created a diversion, Oliver made a perfect shot, King Shark let go of Tania as he tore the arrow from his arm, Barry caught her and put her safely with the ARGUS agents

-Hey giant fish, catch me

Oliver watched from afar, conveniently the labs were close to the water

-What's he doing? That wasn't part of the plan

Barry would take King Shark into the water and run in circles

-I think it's electrifying the water- Cisco said through communications

Barry kept running in the water, thought about using his skill discovered a few months ago, hoped it would work, gathered enough electricity and threw a lightning bolt that hit King Shark and left him unconscious

-Right, guys, take him away!

ARGUS' agents set things up to load it into a container full of water

-Where will they take him?- asked Tania recovering from the shock.

-I actually wanted to talk to you- said Lyla- Would you be interested in a position as a researcher at ARGUS?

On the other side, Barry was returning to shore with Oliver and Dig

-You just ran over water, that was biblical- said John.

Oliver and Barry laughed

-I'll give you a moment- said John.

Oliver put a hand on Barry's back and guided him away from everyone

-Is something wrong- asked the speedster immediately

-No exactly, I just wanted to tell you something, I'm going back to Star for a while, Felicity needs help with something, as soon as I've sorted it out I'll be back

In their usual collaborations, this would be a normal time, for some reason, Barry felt sad this time

-Sure, I understand, I'll be waiting for you here

Oliver was about to say goodbye when he remembered his call with Felicity

_\- I'm going back and you're not going to convince me otherwise_

_\- All right, I'll let you come back on one condition_

_\- What?_

_\- Don't leave without telling Barry_

-There's also something else I need to tell you

-I'm listening.

He took a deep breath

-I like you

-Ollie...

-We'll talk when I get back

He didn't want to be distracted during his time at the Star, it would be better that way, he didn't expect Barry to tell him

-Then let me say goodbye

Using his speed, he approached Oliver and kissed him, both of them had a hard time letting go

-I'll wait for you here, we'll talk when you get back

John called Oliver from afar and left, Barry watched him, thinking about what he would say when he came back, because he still didn't understand completely his own feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think, comment! Thanks for reading


	15. Without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Oliver's gone, Barry will have time to think and come to a major realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today there Will be a flashback, it Will be in italics

It was Monday again, time to go to work. Barry went into his lab, hoping the cases would come in soon, wanted to get busy, didn't realize Patty had arrived

-Hi, Babs

-Hey

-What's going on?

-Nothing. Why do you ask?

-Whenever I see you it's like you literally have sunshine around you and today you don't, you look sad

-I'm just a little distracted, Oliver's gone this weekend and I don't know when he'll be back

-You miss him.

Patty didn't say it as a question

-I think I was getting used to him driving me to work, seeing him every day

Patty smiled, she was beginning to understand

-It's okay to miss him, he's your friend

-Just before he left he confessed to me that he likes me

Her friend wasn't surprised at all, she just smiled more broadly

-I don't want to say I told you so but… -Barry looked at her with those puppy dog eyes that people can' t say no to- Okay, I won't say it. What did you say?

-Nothing, he said we'd talk about it when he got back and I... kissed him

-So you like him

-I don't know exactly how I feel about him

-Remember the first time I told you he liked you and you said no?

-I remember, but why talk about it now?

-I told you I'd get you evidence and I did! Let's say I have a confession from the guilty party, you should hear it.

-Wait, what?

-I was gonna show you the next time you told me he wasn't interested in you but the opportunity never came up

-How did you get it? When?

-The night of the karaoke, when Oliver took me home

_ They had just left Iris and Babs, Patty was watching from the window Oliver's gentlemanly gesture towards her friend, after seeing that and what Babs was telling her she had no doubt: the guy was crazy about her; now she only had to make him confess. _

_ Oliver returned to the car, it was impressive the difference, a moment ago he was radiant, happy, now he seemed incredibly tired and bored of existence itself; a change so drastic that Patty had to laugh a little _

_ -What? _

_ -Nothing _

_ He was silent for a while until he thought about how to make him talk _

_ -There's something I've been wanting to know. How did you meet babs? _

_ She noticed a change right away,  _

_ he seemed less tense _

_ -There was a robbery at my company and she went to investigate as a CSI _

_ -So that's where you became friends. _

_ -No, we actually got along really badly, I was a jerk to her _

_ She really didn't expect him to be so cooperative _

_ -It's just that I saw that you guys are really close and I wanted to know the story _

_ -Let's just say she literally saved my life and after that we became friends, I couldn't imagine my life without her _

_ It was being the easiest interrogation of her career _

_ -She means a lot to you, just as a friend? _

_ -That's what we'll be unless she decides something different _

_ One more question and he would confess _

_ -So you like her, you want to be more than her friend? _

_ -What I said is that if she wanted me out of her life I would leave, if she wanted to be my friend for life I would stay, I would do anything for her, the word "like" doesn't come close to how I feel about Barbara _

_ Before Patty asked him another question, Oliver said _

_ -We're here, this is where you told me- he parked the car and got out to open the door for Patty- your keys- he said when he was in front of her _

_ -Thanks for the ride- she answered, holding her phone firmly. _

_ -You're welcome. _

_ Patty walked into her house still thinking about what Oliver said, not only did she like Babs, he loved her _

  
  


Barry couldn't believe it, he had to sit down because he felt he was going to fall down at any moment, he had been silent while listening to the audio, he finally found the courage to speak

-Why didn't you show it to me before?

-I didn't get a chance, what with Brooks and the giant shark and everything, plus I thought you'd notice or...

-I'm not angry, I just don't know, maybe I would have done something if I'd known sooner

-I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I hope this helps you know what to say when he get back

Barry was just more confused, it wasn't the confession, it was everything; Oliver had training to keep information, not to talk even under torture, plus it was him why did he talk to Patty so easily?

An officer came in with files for Barry to look through, good thing the distraction he needed so badly came

* * *

Iris found Barry lying on the couch, with a lot of ice cream and junk food around him, on the TV playing Singing in the rain, she sat next to him

-What's got you so sad?

-I miss him so much, Iris.

-Oliver? -Barry nodded- but he left three days ago

-I feel like it's been more

Iris was aware that it wasn't just that, Barry had been avoiding the subject, but it was time to talk

-I didn't mean to pressure you, I expected you to come to me at some point, but since you haven't, I'm going to intervene, we need to talk about your feelings for Oliver

-I don't know what to do. What do you want me to say?

-Let's start with the simplest thing, you've kissed him three times. Why?

-The first time was an emergency, if I didn't stop him he was going to kill Brooks, not that I would have complained but it wasn't right

-There could be many ways but you chose that one, now tell me. What happened the second time?

-It was wrong, the period messed up my emotions and I just saw him there, I wanted to kiss him and I did

-Did you hear yourself? Well, what about the third one?

-He told me he likes me and that he was going to leave, I don't know why but I felt I had to

-And why did you have to do that?

-Because I didn't want him to leave, part of me felt like he wasn't coming back, so I kissed him and...

-And?

-Because I realized that I like his kisses

-Okay, now let's move on. How are you feeling today?

  
  


-Bad, it's weird not having him here, not seeing him before or after work, it's like there's a gap all the time

-What do you miss most about him?

-Everything, I miss seeing him, laughing at my bad jokes, his smile, his hugs, his kisses- he said the last thing in a lower voice but Iris heard him anyway- going to drink coffee, I miss everything, even his scolding.

-What do you admire most about Oliver?

-He inspired me to be a hero, despite everything that's happened to him he decided to do something good for his city

-Did you realize everything you said? You accepted that you miss Oliver, that you admire him, that you like to spend time with him, to hug him and kiss him. You know what that's like, don't you?

-No, Iris, don't say it, -she said, plunging the face into a pillow

-You're in love with him

The words felt like heavy blocks falling on him

-Why are you embarrassed?

-I don't know, it's just weird

-I know you, I know maybe it may never have crossed your mind to fall in love with another man, but you don't have a problem with that, do you?

-No, no, of course not, it's just, it's weird, the whole thing of being in love with someone and admitting it in front of you

Since he was eleven years old he had been in love with Iris, without even knowing what it meant, he imagined walking down the aisle with her and living happily ever after, right now, if it wasn't for the fact that he was sad and confused he could laugh at the irony of the whole thing: he fell in love, he lived the process phase by phase and now here he was, talking about it with Iris, suffering for a man, just as he had seen her several times, this time it was just two friends having a talk, there was no one-sided crush 

-Okay, feelings are part of life, maybe before you didn't feel confident to talk to me about it, but now here I am, I will help you discover all these new emotions

-Thank you, Iris.

They hugged for a moment

-So what was your conclusion? 

-I like Oliver, I like to hug him, I like to kiss him and maybe I'd like to do other things...

-Too much information, go on.

-In addition to liking him physically, I have feelings for him, I love him and admire him, I have fun with him and he makes me feel safe, I can be myself when we are together

-In short?

-I'm in love with Oliver Queen

This time he could say the words and they didn't feel like a burden, on the contrary it felt good to say it, he was in love and he didn't think to hide it

  
  
  
  



	16. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry receives an unexpected visit

Exactly two weeks after Oliver left, Barry was counting the minutes. He wanted to tell him that he reciprocated his feelings and was excited to know what would happen to them from now on.

He concentrated on work and his duties as Flash; as expected, people started noticing the "differences" in their local hero and wondering where that speedster girl came from, many dared to say that she and Flash were brothers, Barry thought it was a funny idea.

As Barry became Barbara, his heroic occupations, work and Ollie, he had missed something important, he neglected someone important.

The team was gathered in the cortex, Barry was finishing his work arresting a criminal, suddenly a guest joined them

-Henry, we weren't expecting you- said Caitlin in surprise, but she stood up to hug the man.

-I haven't heard from Barry in a while, so I thought I'd come by and say hello. Is he okay?

Since Thawne's confession managed to get him out of prison, Henry Allen moved away from the city, to find peace of mind and not to interfere with the new life his son had built, yet they kept in touch constantly

-Yes, yes, he should be back any minute, but first there's something I'd like to tell you,

Before Dr. Snow began her explanation, a breeze passed in front of them and a streak of light crossed the room

-I'm so hungry I could go loot Big Belly Burger

Barry had stood in the middle of the cortex, no longer wearing the mask of his suit, in his haste he had not noticed his father there, not until he heard the word

-Nora

That made him turn around immediately, he didn't know what to do or say, but Caitlin, always timely, did know

-Henry, I know this will be strange, you'd better sit down - as soon as he did, she continued- recently, Barry had a problem with a metahuman that can transform matter from DNA, because of that he became a woman

Henry was quiet for a moment, assimilating the information

-Barry, is that really you?

-Yes, Dad- he answered from his place, not daring to move or look at him.

-But what are you doing there? Come give your old man a hug

Barry walked over to his father and hugged him

-We'll give you privacy, come on Cisco

-Yes, of course, goodbye, Mr Allen

They both came out of the cortex

-I meant to scold you for having me so forgotten, but I see you've been quite... busy

-I know how strange it seems, but when you start to get used to it...

-You remind me so much of your mother, if it weren't for the hair you'd look just like her

Barry hadn't noticed it until now, he hugged his father tighter

-I thought we could do something together. Why don't you dress up and let's go eat?

-Yes, I'll be back in a moment

In a flash, the suit was on the mannequin and Barry was standing in front of his father, wearing his dinosaur dress

-Big Belly Burger?

-Yes!

The meal was quiet, Barry told his father all the experiences of his time as a woman, he laughed at his reluctance to wear heels and Iris' hair removal method; he was upset when he heard what happened with Brooks; he was impressed with the stories of King Shark and Doctor Light; however, something constant was the mention of "Oliver" (although Barry kept some details to himself, of course) always accompanied by a smile, which did not go unnoticed by Henry, when they finished eating they went to Joe's house to continue talking

-And this boy, Oliver, where is he now?

-He used to be Arrow, Starling's vigilante, had to go back to his hometown to settle an important matter for a friend we have in common

-From what I can hear, you're very fond of him

-Yes, he's...

-You talk about him just like you talked about Iris

Barry didn't say anything

-Are you in love with him?

He was slow to respond but finally said

-Yes...

-You don't have to be embarrassed about it, it's normal, I appreciate you telling me, now just tell me, does he reciprocate?

-Yes- he said, unable to keep from smiling.

-Should I wait for him to come back and talk to him about his intentions with you?

-No, that's not necessary, he's the most respectful and honest

-If you trust him, then so do I

-How can you be so calm about this? I mean, me being a woman and all...

-When I found out your mother was pregnant, at that very moment I promised that I would love that baby, boy or girl, I'm going to keep that promise forever, no matter what the circumstances, as far as Oliver is concerned, I have no problem with that, I would never judge the person you love, as long as it makes you happy. What does gender matter?

Barry hugged his father again

-Your mother would be proud of you, as much as I am.

-Thanks for everything, Dad, for understanding all this, for being there for me

-No matter how different you are or how you feel, I'll be there for you, I love you

-And I love you, Dad.

* * *

After spending time with his father, it was time for another visit. Barry walked down that road he knew so well, left the flowers in front of the tombstone 

-Hey, Mom, I know I haven't been here in a while and I'm sorry, maybe you think it's strange seeing me like this but you know, metahumans and all that. Dad told me that if I had been a girl you would have called me Nora, just like you, I would have liked it very much; I came to visit you and make you a promise: while I am a girl, I will do everything I can to be a woman you are proud of, I will try to be the Nora you would have liked, hoping one day to be at least a little bit like the strong, intelligent and loving woman you were for me, I love you mom and today I admire you more than ever, I miss you. 

He stayed a few more moments in front of the grave, how he would like to have his mother now.

  
  



	17. Guys like us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is back

Things were definitely getting stranger by the minute: Apparently Ray didn't die in that explosion, but shrank and then was kidnapped by a mad scientist who had a reckoning with Felicity for putting her in jail. Being a skilled hacker, she was able to cover up her tracks almost perfectly, but left loose ends that Felicity was able to decipher in order to find Ray.

After days of searching, they managed to find Brie Larvan's hideout and with the help of the team, they were able to rescue Ray to return him safely to the woman he loved. The problem was that before that happened they had to fight Brie and her army of iron pollinators, it worked out well but at this point Oliver didn't want to see any real or robotic bees in his life anymore.

What kind of villain attacks with robot bugs? Anyway, he had already kept his promise to Felicity, who was happy to have Ray by her side again and after thanking him, rushed Oliver out, arguing that he had his own special someone to meet. Without further delay, he went to catch the train, he would now return to Central to settle his own business, he spoke to Barry and said he would wait for him at the train station, he felt nervous about what would happen, even though he told himself he wasn't.

When he got off the train, he immediately saw who he was looking for, no matter how different he was as a girl, his smile and the sparkle in his eyes did not disappear.

-Ollie, I'm glad you came- said Barry, smiling.

-Yes, it was good to be home, but I missed Central- what he really meant was: I missed you.

Knowing that they needed privacy for the conversation, Barry proposed something:

-Do you remember the place where we trained? 

-Yes.

-We can go and talk.

-Well, let's go.

-I can take you, if you want.

-Take me?

-Yes, let's just get out of here and I'll show you.

They walked away from the crowd and left the station, once out of sight, Barry picked up Oliver (with a little effort) and ran to the empty field, where he put him gently on the ground.

-That's an effective way to travel- said Oliver, surprised and a little dazed.

-It's fast.

-I noticed that.

Barry stood next to Oliver and they stared at each other for a moment.

-So, we're not here for speed jokes, we have something to talk about.

-I hear you, you wanted to say something when I left- answered Oliver.

-When you left, I didn't know what to say, I just knew I wanted you to stay. During this time, I thought about things, I thought about you and I came to a conclusion.

-To which conclusion?

-That despite being my wise mentor, you've been wrong three times. The first when you said that you couldn't inspire anyone, the second when you thought that in a fight between us you would win - that made the blonde laugh - and the third when you told me that guys like us don't get the gir.l

Oliver listened carefully, the last sentence, he said it that time hoping that I understood his feelings for him "Guys like us don't get the girl" the rest of the sentence would have made it clear "but maybe they'll get the guy" now Barry was using his same words. Why?

-You're saying that...?

-Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, I like you and I'm a girl right now, so do you accept your mistake?

Barry always made him smile, but this time he was sure he had never smiled so much.

-No, I'm very stubborn and probably need something else to convince me- he said with a slightly amused tone.

-Is that so? Maybe I can help you with that- he answered in the same tone.

Closing the distance between them, Barry kissed Oliver, putting his arms around his neck while he put them around his waist to bring them impossibly close.

-Convinced?- asked Barry when he parted from the kiss.

-Not yet.

They kissed again, when they parted they were both smiling, Barry hugged Oliver, who immediately wrapped him in his arms.

-I like you, Ollie.

He said nothing, just smiled and kissed him on the cheek, to which Barry responded with another kiss, this time at the corner of his mouth and then another on the nose, making him laugh, then he let go of Oliver to stand in front of him and said:

-I'm something... New to being a girl and dating a man... So I'm asking for your patience, maybe this is gonna be slow.

-Don't worry about that, we'll go as slow as you want, do whatever makes you comfortable.

How could he live without him for so long? 

-Thank you, Ollie. I'm fine with hugs and kisses for now, so let's not waste time.

Oliver laughed, they kissed again.

-Before I forget. What was all that you said to Patty?

-So she told you.

-Yes.

-Nothing, it was just the truth, I knew she was going to tell you, I thought she would do it before. She thought I didn't notice when she started recording with her phone.

-I knew it! I knew you hadn't committed such a big mistake as that, there was no way you could go wrong like that, you did it on purpose.

-Were you doubting my abilities as a vigilante? I can bring my bow and show you how well trained I am.

-No, no, it's okay, I prefer this.

-So do I.

-If you haven't noticed yet, I love you, Ollie.

The blond came over for a hug.

-I'd tell you the same thing, but you heard it.

-Never mind, tell me again.

-I love you, Barry.

The kiss that followed those words was the sweetest that both had experienced, Oliver was incredibly happy, maybe he was wrong, at this moment he thought it was possible: boys like him could get the girl.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	18. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry on their first date

Monday arrived, again there was work to be done, but this time Barry was in the best mood in the world, so much so that he not only arrived on time but 10 minutes earlier, he entered his lab and waited for Patty to arrive, when her friend entered she saw two coffees on the desk

-Good morning, Babs, you're just in time

-Good morning, Patty, I brought you some coffee- he replied with a smile 

-What's the reason for your sudden happiness?

-Oliver returned this weekend

-And what happened?

-We talked and kissed... A lot.

-I knew you liked him, so. Now you're together?

-Something like that, I guess, we haven't gone on a date as such yet...

-Invite him! It's not medieval times anymore, Babs, we girls can take the initiative

-You're absolutely right, I will.

* * *

In the moments between work, he thought of places he could go with Oliver, he wanted it to be something fun, so he came up with something, looked up the details online and then called Oliver

-Hey, Ollie.

-Hey. Is everything okay?

-Yes, I just wanted to ask you. Are you free Wednesday afternoon?

-For you, I'm free any day

Barry smiled

-Good. There's a place I want us to go together

-Are you asking me out? 

-Yes 

-A woman with initiative, I like that

-Something else you like about me?

-A lot of things, but I won't tell you, you have to go back to work

-You're cruel, Ollie.

-No, I'm just making sure you do what you have to do

-Well, I'm off now, I'll text you the details. I love you.

-I love you too

He hung up the phone still smiling and continued with his work

***

Bullets were flying everywhere trying to find a target, the place was a real battlefield, people were running trying to find shelter while others were shooting, a bullet passed by Barry and would have hit him if Oliver had not pushed him behind the nearest wall, which was stained blue

-Thank you, Ollie, but I already knew he was behind me

While saying that, Oliver fired his gun at the shooter, who now had a large yellow stain on his chest

-Yes, of course, come here

Maybe it wasn't common to go play paintball on the first date, but it was proving to be a lot of fun, even though Barry considered it cheating, their experience as superheroes gave them an advantage over the other players.

-On my signal we ran out to the right

Barry nodded

-One, two, three, go!

They ran until they got to the other side, apparently there was no one there, but it was never good to trust, they hid in one of the small bunkers

-It seems we're the first

-Shh, someone's coming.

They were silent, in fact, several members of the other team were arriving, signalling, Oliver instructed Barry to shoot those on the left and he on the right. As soon as the first shot arrived, they discovered their location, so they had to hurry to eliminate their opponents, one by one they received their paint stain and left the field with their hands up; a few minutes later an alarm sounded indicating that the game was over

-We won!- said Barry.

-Yes

They walked to the designated area to take off their protective gear, as soon as they were both out of their masks, Oliver grabbed Barry by the waist and kissed him

-It's my celebration because we won- explained Oliver.

-I wouldn't have minded one of these after beating Captain Boomerang 

-You would have had it if we had been together at that time, but I promise you there will be a lot of this, whether we face villains or not

-I can't wait, I know we'll win, we always do if we're together, we're the best team

-Not only that, we're partners. Did you forget?

Barry remembered well that moment, when they first teamed up to face a threat and despite the difficulties they were victorious

-No, I didn't forget, partners.

This time, Barry started the kiss, which was quick, since they had to finish taking off their equipment. They met again when they were dressed up

-Did you have fun?

-Yes, it's fun to make plans and strategies when your life or someone else's is not at risk- replied Oliver.

-I'm glad

-I guess running and shooting made you hungry, come on, I'll take you out for pizza

-You know how to make a girl happy

-And what awaits you- answered the blond man with a smile.

Barry just blushed, accepting Oliver's hand, and they walked away slowly

* * *

After lunch, Oliver walked Barry over to Joe's

-I had a lot of fun today, Ollie

-So am I.

-Well... I'll see you tomorrow.

Oliver kissed him on the forehead

-Night, Bar

With that he left and Barry entered the house, still sighing in love, so he didn't notice his personal spy

-Who knew Oliver Queen was such a romantic

-Iris! You scared me!

-It wasn't me, you were distracted, maybe...Were you thinking about those "other things" you'd like to do with Oliver?

-No, no, of course not. -He blushed

-If you say so- she shrugged- you better tell me how it went

-Okay, let's go to the kitchen, I need cookies

And so he sat down to talk about his date with his best friend, as it should always be

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you're all safe and sound. I'm glad you're enjoying this story, please leave your comments! let me know what you think :) 
> 
> This note is to let you know that from next week there will be updates only once a week, I will do my best to catch up and update again twice a week.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	19. This night only will end when we stop dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party, our favorite couple will be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three references, can you catch all of them? Leave a comment!

After all that had happened, Barry hardly realized what day he was living on, honestly he never paid much attention to the calendar, except now that Caitlin kindly asked her to count the days for her next period so that we could be prepared; the reminder of why it was important to know the date came with Patty that morning

-Babs! The invitations are already being delivered

-Invitations to what?

-Oh gosh, that's right, I don't know if Star used to do that, but here every year we celebrate the anniversary of the founding of the city's police force

Right. How could she forget? Every year she attended that party, first as Joe's companion along with Iris, then as a worker, for obvious reasons she wasn't at last year's party, but now...

  
  


-I think I heard something about the celebration

-I guess you know we can bring guests. Are you going to ask Oliver to come?

-I'll ask him

* * *

In the evening, Oliver went to pick up Barry from work, waited outside until she left

-I'm sorry, I know it's late- she said as he greeted him, then kissed him on the cheek

-Don't worry, I got here about ten minutes ago

-I had to stand in line, everyone was waiting for this- she said, showing him an envelope.

-And what exactly is that?

Barry smiled.

-I'll tell you somewhere else

As soon as she realized that no one was around, Barry picked up Oliver and ran out, after a while, she stopped and put him on the floor, while the blond man got himself together and took a look around, the place was very familiar

-You ran me to Star

-Yes

-This roof...

-Yes, it's the place where we talked when I woke up from the coma

-Why did we come all this way?

-You see, when I was still a boy, I came to this town looking for the impossible and I found it, I met the impossibly handsome Oliver Queen- 

He just laughed - and I made friends with his brilliant partner Felicity Smoak, then he found out I came here under false pretenses and got quite upset

-I still regret that, actually.

-Don't apologize anymore, now let me finish- she said quietly- Just when I was ready to go back to Central, I got a call, Oliver himself invited me to a party to be Felicity's plus one. All she asked me was a dance, but I'm very bad at it, I stepped on her like five times, now, I know you can dance

-What's it got to do with...?

-Will you teach me how to dance?

Oliver didn't quite understand the reason for that request, but he said

-I will.

Barry smiled and stood in front of Oliver

-What do I have to do?

-Give me your hand

Doing as he was told, she reached out and took it, interlacing their fingers, then Oliver brought his other hand to her waist while Barry rested hers on his shoulder

-Now, you need to get a little closer- -Pushed gently to close the distance

-After?

-I'm going to step forward and you have to step back a little, then we'll do it the other way around

-How will I know when...?

-Just look at me 

Taking a deep breath, Barry got ready, looked up and found Oliver's eyes, she could get lost in that immense blue, she was practically hypnotized, then she knew, she took a step backwards while he stepped forward, then Barry went forward and Oliver on the contrary, in a practically perfect synchrony 

-You're doing great- said Oliver, smiling.

-I have a good teacher

They kept dancing, going back and forth, changing direction and adding a twist from time to time

-This is basically it, although if you want to show off a little bit- Oliver held Barry firmly and lifted her gently off the floor making her spin gracefully

-You're good at this- said Barry, laughing

-I know. Can I know why you wanted to learn to dance all of a sudden?

-Every year, the police station has a party, all the employees attend and they can bring a guest. Do you want to go with me? 

-Yes- he smiled and kissed Barry- then you bring me up on a roof to ask me to a dance and make me give you lessons.

How did you come up with that?

-I saw it in a movie- she said with a shrug.

* * *

As soon as Iris knew that Barry was going to the party, she went crazy, somehow managed to drag Patty along with her and the three of them went looking for dresses, after a series of visits to the fitting room, they found one that they considered perfect.

On the day of the party, Iris was pleased, she looked really happy doing Barry's hair and makeup

-I'm afraid to ask, but do you feel a strange fascination in doing this? I mean, getting my clothes, doing my hair

-Of course you are, you're what every girl would want: A human Barbie!

-I don't know how to answer that, but I'm sure I'm not

-Very sure, Barbara? 

Okay, touché.

-If you have no more questions, let me finish your hair

After what seemed like an eternity, Iris said

-You're ready, you can look in the mirror

Barry was lucky to keep that full-length mirror, she couldn't believe what the reflection was returning

-Is that really me?

-You look beautiful, Oliver's gonna die when you walk through that door

-Thank you, Iris, for everything

They hugged for a moment

-Let's not keep your man waiting, let's get out now.

* * *

Oliver should have known better, Barry was always late, he was on time and now he'd have to wait, luckily there was someone to keep him company

-Hi

-Patty, you look good

-Thank you, too. Did you bring a pillow with you today?

-No. Why would I?

-Because you're gonna pass out when you see Babs 

Oliver just laughed, for him Barry before and now Barbara always looked good. After a while of talking nonsense to Patty, she suddenly said

-There she is, don't say I didn't warn you

Iris entered wearing a wine velvet dress and next to her Barbara, in a long red dress with a side opening, her brown hair fell on her back in waves, the makeup was soft but beautiful. Oliver was breathless for a second, from his place, Iris was watching, she definitely accomplished her goal; the blond man didn't even realize what was going on around him, not until he heard a voice

-Ollie, I'm late again, I'm sorry

-It was worth the wait, you look beautiful 

-Thank you, Ollie.

The music started at that moment, so he smiled and said

-Can I have this dance?

Barry laughed, Oliver could be cheesy when he proposed to 

-Of course.

They held hands and danced just as they did on the roof, just as or more in love than that day

Iris and Patty were happily watching

-They make a nice couple

-I've never seen Bar happier- Iris agreed.

-Let's drink to that- said Patty raising her glass 

-Cheers

Just as they finished their toast, one of the officers asked Iris to dance and Joe asked Patty, they both accepted and went to have fun

* * *

After dancing, Oliver and Barry decided to rest for a moment, left the dance floor and went to the balcony, there was no one

-These shoes are killing me, do you mind if I...

-Go ahead

-Thank you

Leaning on Oliver's shoulder, she took off her shoes and set them aside

-Without heels you're not so tall anymore- said Oliver, laughing a little at the small difference in height.

-Are you serious? It's just a couple of inches

-Did I tell you you look adorable when you pout?

-No.

-I just said it.

-You fool

Oliver was behind her, hugged her around the waist

-Do you mind if I call you princess?

Barry was right, Oliver was very cheesy.

-I'm not a princess- she looked around to see that they were alone- I run faster than sound and I beat Arrow in a fight.

-Yes, you're fast, but the fight was a draw, if I remember correctly; the part about the princess was because you look like one.

Barry turned to face him, stood on tiptoe and kissed him

-You already kissed me and lost your shoes. Will you go now?

Barry rolled her eyes

-Not without you, help me put my shoes on and let's get back to the party

-As you wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me in Tumblr too!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kathleenraven


	20. Fantasy and reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara starts thinking about some things

The police station was completely empty, everyone had left except Barbara. She was working on an urgent case, even though she was already tired, she wanted to finish as soon as possible, she was waiting for the results of a test when someone came into her lab

-Working late? 

-Ollie- waved from her desk

Oliver walked up to her and stood behind her chair, put his hands on her shoulders and started to massage her

-You need to get some rest, you're too tense 

She didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed

-You're right. Why don't you help me relax?

Oliver pulled Barbara's hair aside and whispered in her ear:

-Whatever you want.

Barbara felt a pleasant chill when she had him so close, Oliver left a kiss behind her ear, to continue with one on the jaw and go down to the neck, where he stopped and bit softly on the pulse point, all without stopping the movement of his hands on her shoulders

-Are you relaxing?

-Yes- she answered with a sigh.

He continued with the massage, now slowly going down her back, quickly finding a very tense muscle 

-It would be better if I could do it directly on your skin- he put his hand down her blouse

-Wait- She probably shouldn't do something like that, but what would be the problem? They were completely alone. She pulled up her blouse and Oliver helped her take it off

-That's better- said Oliver, and kissed her on the shoulder.

He continued to run his hands behind her back, feeling Barbara more and more relaxed, from time to time he heard her moaning softly

-You know, Ollie, I feel better now

-I'm glad

-Why don't you let me return the favor? 

Unable to say no, Oliver gave in and switched places with her, now he was in the chair.

-I don't think I'm as good as you, but I'll try

She started with his shoulders, Oliver closed his eyes, Barbara couldn't resist and moved to kiss him, she thought about letting him go but he didn't have the same thing in mind

-Come here- he said in a tone that made her tremble with anticipation

She stood in front of Oliver and he gently pushed her to sit sideways on his legs, they continued with the kiss but Barbara was a little uncomfortable with the angle, so she wanted to improve things and passed her legs one on each side of Oliver's, now sitting exactly in front, she put her arms around his neck and continued with the kiss but stopped suddenly

-This is unfair, Ollie.

-Why?

-You're still wearing your shirt and I'm not

-That can be arranged

Oliver put Barbara's hands on the buttons, understanding what she had to do, she unbuttoned them one by one, exposing the skin. Barbara wasted no time and began kissing the scars on his chest, while his hands caressed the marked abdominals

He, meanwhile, caressed her sides, then ran down her back, reaching for her bra clasp, hesitating for a second

-Can I...?

-Please- she answered with a sigh 

After opening the garment without any difficulty, he gently removed it and placed it on the desk along with the rest of the clothes. Barbara hugged him and kissed him again, opening her mouth to receive him; things were moving fast, she noticed that Oliver was beginning to have "difficulties" in the southern area

-Ollie- she said, panting

Seizing the moment, Oliver left small kisses on her breast, and then sucked on one of her nipples

-Ollie... -she said moaning- please, please.

-You look beautiful like that

-Ollie, please

-Tell me what you want

-You... Don't make me beg anymore

-All right, I'll give you what you want, get up

Barbara got up, her legs felt like jelly, Oliver sat down, kissed her stomach a couple of times and then put his hands on her skirt, pulling it down and dropping it at her feet

Now only a thin piece of cloth separated her from being totally naked in front of him. Oliver looked at her from head to toe, memorizing every detail.

Barbara was mesmerized by his intense gaze, knowing that, Oliver turned his eyes to the wet spot on her underwear, without a moment's hesitation he put his lips to the spot, making her moan

-Ollie...

Without saying anything else, he took down the last remaining garment, then he took off his pants and his boxers himself

-Come here

She sat down again and they continued to kiss, this time she felt different, the skin-to-skin contact made it much more intense

-Ollie, I need you, please

Without letting her wait any longer, Oliver slowly entered her, came out and filled her up again, this time completely, Barbara was only moaning with pleasure

-Ollie...- hugged him and nailed her nails to his back; making an experimental movement, she stood up a little and sat down again, the sensation was delicious, she started to do it, deeper and faster; for a while all you could hear was the chair grinding and her moaning, occasionally muffled by kisses

-Bar... I love you, you're beautiful - Oliver could barely speak between pantings, he was lost watching Barbara, blushing and with a thin layer of sweat covering her body

-Ollie... I'm very close...

-So am I.

She could already feel it, a few more thrusts and she would come, she was about to, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in her bed, alone

-What the hell was that? -She asked herself curious and embarrassed

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep again.

* * *

The next morning she went to the police station, she felt like a zombie, after that dream she had not been able to sleep again, she entered his laboratory and found Patty sitting on her chair... The chair.

-Hey, Babs. What's up?

-Hello, it's nothing, I couldn't sleep well- she was anxious to get out of there- Will you join me for coffee?

-Come on

She helped Patty out of the chair and they got out quickly

* * *

Oliver had a strict training regime, somehow managing to make a copy of his first hideout (without the computers and weapons) in an abandoned warehouse in Central City; a few days ago he had convinced Barbara to train with him, saying it never hurts to know something about hand-to-hand combat.

Currently she was late, but her boyfriend was not wasting time and started his typical routine with the salmon ladder, probably he didn't notice it because he continued as if nothing happened, Barbara was watching him carefully: she had seen him without a shirt many times before but today she just wanted to pass her hands through those perfect abs, in any other circumstance the sweat would seem gross to her, but today it only made her want to clean it with her tongue... What was happening to her?

-Bar, you're here.

He jumped down and went to greet her with a kiss

-Ollie- she said happily. 

-Don't think I'm forgiving you for being late, come here

-Sorry? -said Barbara nervously, remembering her dream

-We're going to practice. Didn't you say you wanted to learn how to block strokes?

-Oh yeah, yeah, right, training, come on

Oliver didn't miss the strange reaction but he didn't say anything. They started their training, Barbara was able to clear her mind easily, but things got complicated when Oliver knocked her down on the mat, falling on her shoulder

-And this is how you shouldn't do it, your opponent will use your own strength to knock you down- when he finished his explanation he slowly walked away from her, Barbara got up slowly- are you all right?

-Yes, it just hurts a little.

Oliver went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, Barbara immediately tensed

-Does it hurt a lot? Let me see that everything is okay.

-Everything's fine, I heal fast, remember?

-Are you sure?

-Yes, of course. You know, I just remembered Iris asked me to help with something today, so I'm gonna go home

-Well- he kissed her on the forehead- I'll see you tomorrow.

-See you.

* * *

After practically running away from the warehouse, she came home and luckily Iris was in the living room, watching a gossip show on TV

-Iris! Thank God you're here. I'm going crazy!

-Did you just say crazy?

-Yes. I know what I said! Help me

-Come on, sit down and tell me what's going on- She turned off the TV

-Is Joe here?- she asked quietly

-No

-Well, it's just that I... The other night... 

-To the point, Bear.

-I had a dream about Oliver

-What kind of dream?

-The sexual kind- she said quietly and blushed intensely.

Iris looked at her, unmoved.

-And what's the problem?

-Isn't it weird? 

-I don't see why it would be, he's your boyfriend after all, it's perfectly normal to feel lust for him

-But... I don't know, it's weird, since that day I can't stop thinking about it, I can't even see Oliver anymore without being ashamed

-You should talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand

-What do I say? "Hey, Ollie, last night I dreamt I had sex with you."

-Dreams want to tell us things, ask yourself what this one is telling you

* * *

Barry Allen wasn't good at dealing with things, neither was Barbara Collins; she had been avoiding Oliver for days, while her mind took its toll on her, repeating that dream over and over again, taking away her rest; she was working in her lab, didn't feel like going home, was waiting for test results when someone came into her lab

-Working late?

-Ollie, I wasn't expecting you

-That's obvious, you would have left if you knew I was coming- he said sadly- Is there a reason you're avoiding me?

-Ollie isn't you, I...

-You know that's how break-up speeches start, right?

-No, it's not that, really, it's just...

-I told you, you can always talk to me, I promised when we were friends and today more than ever I'm going to keep that promise

-Well, we need to talk somewhere else

-Wherever you want

Taking Oliver with her, she rushed out to the West's house, at which point it would be empty, yet he went into her room

-I know I've been distant these days, but it's nothing you've done, it's me. I've realized that... I want more.

-What do you mean?

-I know when we started, I told you this might be slow, just hugs and kisses, but now... I want more of this, of us - she pointed at herself and Oliver - at first I got scared and that's why I walked away but now I realize I shouldn't have, I trust you with every cell por my body, I know you'll be patient and careful with me

Oliver listened carefully, taking in the words

-Are you saying you want us to have sex? 

\- I don't think I'm ready to get to the end yet, but I'd like to try to do more than we do now. I'm sorry for ignoring you, I didn't know what to do

Oliver smiled and kissed her

-You should have told me, I'm not angry, but if you avoid me like this, what do you want me to think?

-I'm sorry- Hugged him

-That's enough apologies, you better tell me what you want to do.

-I'm not sure... I just know I want to touch you- she said shyly.

Oliver smiled at her again.

-Come here

This time, the phrase did not make her nervous, just excited, she kissed Oliver and he held her by the waist and brought her closer, Barbara put her hand under his shirt, finally caressing the skin she had dreamed of for days

-You don't know how much I wanted to do this- she said, briefly stepping away from the kiss.

Oliver didn't say anything, he kissed her again, this time biting her lower lip, then down kissing her jaw then down to her neck

-Is this okay? -he asked with his lips still on her neck.

-It's perfect.

They continued kissing and caressing each other, discovering each other, at some point Barbara must have been distracted because when she realized she was already lying on her bed, Oliver on top of her

-What?

-You were too busy to realize

-Never mind that- -resumed the kissing session, hugging Oliver like a koala

-Have I told you how much I like you? .

-Not enough

Barbara was beginning to feel that pleasant electric current running through her body, the humidity was present between her legs, she needed... She didn't know exactly what, but apparently her body did, she moved her hips gently, rubbing herself against Oliver, that relieved a little of the desperation she felt, she continued moving, her boyfriend was not unaware of what she was doing

-Do you like how that feels? -he asked

-Yes- she answered, closing her eyes.

-I know something you might also like. Will you let me try?

Barbara hesitated for a second, but then she thought, "It's Oliver. He won't do anything to hurt me or make me feel bad".

-Yes, do it

-We can stop at any time, just say so

-It's okay.

Oliver kissed her one last time and then moved his hands up her skirt and down it to the floor, before doing whatever he was going to do he stared at her

-Are you sure?

-I trust you.

That being the impulse he lacked, he lowered his hand to Barbara's underwear and slid it down her legs, caressed her thighs softly and she opened her legs, after settling down, Oliver stuck two fingers inside her

-Ollie... -moaned

-Do you want me to stop?

-No, it feels good, strange, but good

After giving him time to get used to the feeling, Oliver started moving his fingers, then added one more

-More

-Wait

Oliver moved his fingers inside her again, suddenly touching a place that made Barbara squirm with pleasure

-Do that again, it feels great

He smiled at her

-Your wish is my command

He made the same movement again, this time Barbara moved along with him, increasing the sensation, they continued like this for a while until she felt that "something" that she experienced in her dream

-Ollie... I think I'm gonna come...

-Calm down, let it go.

With a last movement of Oliver's hand, Barbara felt as if something inside her was released, gave a moan mixed with an "Ollie" and closed her eyes breathing heavily

-Did you like it?- he asked, removing his fingers 

She couldn't respond, she felt like she was on another planet, slowly returning, she finally responded

-Yes... Ollie

-Tell me

-Kiss me

Obedient, he did what she asked, she lazily kissed back

-Are you sleepy?

-Yes, but I'm not going to sleep now, you... -he pointed at Oliver's erection

-Never mind, this is about you this time, we'll have time for both of us, I'll wait for you

-But...

-Sleep

-Are you going to stay?

-Yes 

She put her blankets on and hugged Oliver close, for the first time in days she felt at peace to sleep

-Good night, my love- He kissed her on the forehead and prepared to sleep.

  
  



	21. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more day in Barbara Collins' life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) listening to a comment, I changed the dialogues and now they have quotes, I hope it's easier to read, tell me what you think :)

The alarm sounded, Barbara turned it off and stayed in bed for another 5 minutes, finally she got up and used her speed to speed up her morning routine, left her room and found Iris eating breakfast in the dining room.

"Good morning, Iris"

"Good morning to you too. What are you wearing?"

"It's some of the clothes you picked out. Does it look bad?"

She had combined pieces of her casual and formal clothes, she was wearing a buttoned blouse, a light sweater, a blazer, some skinny jeans, some open shoes without heels (flats, Patty told her they were called) and as the only accessory a necklace that Oliver had given her

"On the contrary, it looks very good, in fact, the student has surpassed the teacher" she said pretending to dry a tear

"Don't exaggerate" she replied with a laugh.

"You're going to the labs?"

"Yes, I have to replenish my reserves, you know how it is"

Iris nodded in understanding

"Run carefully, see you at night"

"See you"

She hung her bag over her shoulder and ran out, her new choice of footwear was very convenient, she could look good and be comfortable; she arrived at the labs, where Caitlin was already waiting

"You're just in time, we've just finished your supply" said the doctor, handing her three bars of chocolate.

"Thank you, Cait, I don't know how I could survive the period without this"

After her first monthly experience as a woman, Cisco and Caitlin developed a method to help with her colic, merging Cisco's theory of chocolate and Oliver's theory of tea. They created a chocolate accompanied by a mixture of medicinal plants, resulting in a delicious and effective remedy

"I'm sure you'd be fine, you're strong"

"I have friends who teach me by example" she replied, smiling.

Caitlin smiled back at her, and asked

"Will you be seeing Oliver today?"

"Yes, in fact I'm already late"

"Now that you're dating, you and I have a pending conversation about methods…" a draft and a beam of light interrupted her

"I'm going now" she ran out of there

"Did she escape from the talk again?" asked Cisco amusingly as he entered the cortex eating a chocolate

"Yes"

Cisco laughed

"It's a big deal, one of these days I'll have to lock her in the pipe and make her listen"

"Did I tell you that there are days when you scare me?" 

Caitlin just smiled at him

* * *

Oliver waited at Jitters, sitting at _their table_ , was the same one at which they first met at that place and from then on he always chose it (don't tell Bar, since she thought it was a simple coincidence, if she knew it was on purpose, she wouldn't leave Oliver alone)

"I can't believe that we always sit here" said Barbara sitting in front of him 

"And I can't believe you got here in time"

"You're very bad to me" she said, pouting and crossing her arms

Oliver got up and stood behind her chair, gently hugging her and leaving a kiss in her hair

"I'm still adamant that you have to improve your punctuality, but I like it when you smile"

"I forgive you if you give me a kiss"

The blonde just laughed at the pretext and kissed her on the cheek

"Hey! I meant…"

"You never said where"

"That was cheating and…"

Oliver silenced her with a kiss on the lips

"You've already forgiven me?" 

"No"

He kissed her again

"I can do this all day until you say yes"

"I'd love to, but I have to go to work"

"Well, that's another day. I ordered before you arrived, they should have brought what I ordered"

Oliver sat down again and they were talking until their coffees arrived, Jitters recently started selling cupcakes so they also had a whole box, which Barbara appreciated very much. They went together to the police station, said goodbye like every day

"I'll see you tonight. You want me to pick you up?"

"I'll be fine, I'll go with Patty and then I'll meet you at home"

"Then I'll be waiting for you"

Oliver had gotten an apartment in the city, some nights Barbara would stay over

"I'll get there in time... Or at least I'll try"

"We'll see"

Barbara rolled her eyes and approached Oliver for a kiss, that was goodbye

"I'm leaving now or I'll be late, still in front" 

"I'm not going to be the cause of it, I'm leaving you now"

"I love you, Ollie"

"I love you too"

They went in opposite directions but both smiled

She happily entered her lab, Patty was already there

"Good morning, Babs"

"Very good"

"I noticed, you and Oliver are adorable"

Barbara smiled

"I just stopped by to say hi. See you at lunch?"

"Yes"

"So I'm leaving, before Joe starts looking for me"

"We don't want that" she said "I'll see you later".

"Bye"

Patty went out and she was left alone, she started with the few cases she had left the day before, soon after officer Mayson brought her some reports; after the incident with Brooks many officers went to apologize to her, others commented that they tried to put a stop to their partner but he didn't listen to them, today she had a cordial relationship with the rest of her colleagues.

She worked until lunchtime, during the morning she received texts from Oliver with nice messages, she answered them and waited for her friend to go out to eat. At the end of her day she went to work with Patty, when she left her she received a metahuman alert and went to attend to her, after a fight with a boy with water powers (who Cisco aptly nicknamed "Squirtle") she returned to the labs to leave her suit

"It was great! Will there be fire metas?" Said Cisco excited

"I hope it doesn't" Barbara laughed

"The guy's already in the pipe, I think that's it for today, I'm going to rest. You're leaving too?"

"I'm just gonna dress and see something Caitlin said she had to do about the period and…"

"I got it, I got it, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you, Cisco"

Her long-haired friend came out of the cortex, as soon as she was alone, she changed her suit for her normal clothes in the blink of an eye and sighed, it had been a long day and she just wanted to go home and cuddle with her Ollie, so she would have to do what was necessary

"I'm so sorry, Cisco" she said quietly, even though there was no one

She sat down in front of her friend's computer and opened the program that Felicity had left to notify the moment there was any sign of the metahuman that turned it, she was not an expert hacker like her but she found a way to sabotage it, even though Alexandra Dumont was around town dancing samba while playing the tuba and announcing herself with neon lights, the algorithm was not going to detect anything at all, she could not allow them to find her now, not when she was happier than ever in her life, not when she was finally okay with being "best friends" with Iris, not when she had the man of her dreams by her side, it would all be about staying one more day as Barbara Collins.

  
  



	22. Dinosaurs and debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barbara have a quiet date, but then they do something more fun

It was one of those quiet days, where you don't do much, Oliver and Barbara were on a date, more or less

"Did you see, Ollie? It's a trilobite!"

"A what?"

"A fossil, one of the oldest, belonging to the…"

Oliver wasn't understanding anything, he was just listening to her talk and seeing how excited she was, he loved the way she smiled. He wouldn't go to the museum for a date, but she seemed so excited when she suggested it that he couldn't say no, if it made her happy to see bones and stones from thousands of years ago, there he would be

"... From the time of the dinosaurs"

"That was a great explanation"

"Really?"

"Yes" he answered before she ask another question "didn't you say they had a Tyrannosaurus skeleton?"

"Yes! You have to see it!"

Walking hand in hand, as if dragging a small child, Oliver walked around the Central City Museum with Bar, listening to her excited exclamations every time she saw an interesting object.

When they finished, they passed by the gift shop, Barbara stopped at the bookshelf, nostalgically holding a small children's book with the title _The Runaway Dinosaur_

"My mom used to read this to me when I was a kid"

Oliver immediately noticed the change in her and embraced her

"I still know it by heart"

Barbara was very fond of that story, it reminded her of her mother, she often thought that she would read that same book to her children when she had them, now being a woman that possibility felt more real, especially being with Oliver, he would probably teach the children to use a bow before walking, that is if they did not inherit her powers and go running... Did she just imagine having children with Oliver? She deflected those thoughts and left the book on the shelf, opting to go to the stuffed animals' shelf

"Since you probably want to take home all the paleolithic fauna, I'll only let you choose one" said Oliver, making her laugh.

"Okay, just one" she looked closely at all the stuffed animals and finally chose one, a blue triceratops "I'll call it BJ"

"Like Barney's?"

"I can't believe you know that!"

"When Thea was a kid…"

"Hey Ollie…" It was probably a bad idea but she had to do it, she started singing "I love you, you love me…"

"You can have another one if you stop singing that"

Barbara smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went back to look among the stuffed animals, taking now a green one with a long neck

"This will be Littlefoot"

"You and your references"

* * *

They went back to Oliver's apartment, cooked a hearty dinner and sat down to eat, then they had no plan so they sat on the couch and watched a movie but soon forgot about it, it started as an innocent kiss that then escalated in intensity, so they had to move to the bed for more comfort

Oliver was in bed and Barbara straddled him, they kept kissing

"I just remembered something" said Oliver suddenly.

"What?"

"You have a debt to me" looked into her eyes as he said it, then kissed her again, gently biting her lower lip

"What debt?"

"When I was pretending to be your boyfriend" Kissed her neck "You told me you'd do whatever I wanted to make up for that favor. Forgotten already?"

"No" she responded, sighing at Oliver's touch.

"I know what I want, but I need to know if you agree"

"And what do you want?"

"It'll be what we always do but a little different"

Since that time when Barbara confided in him that she wanted to take it to the next level with him, they had been having more of those _sessions of self-knowledge and mutual knowledge_ as she liked to call them, they hadn't yet gotten to the part of the sexual relations themselves, but it was something very intimate and pleasant, they were getting to know each other, recognizing what they liked

"Different how?"

"This time I won't touch you, you'll do everything, but it'll be what I tell you"

"I'm just going to follow your instructions?"

"Yes"

"Can I tell you what to do, too?" 

"Yes"

"I'll pay my debt to you then"

"Before we start, let me kiss you again"

"Everything you want"

They kissed passionately for a while, until Oliver walked away, in favor of moving forward with the rest of the activities

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I hear and obey, Ollie"

Unable to help himself, he kissed her again

"Now, let's get started, stay right where you are"

"What else?"

"Start slowly, reach under your blouse and pass your hands gently, slowly"

She heard and obeyed the order, all while looking at Oliver 

"Now take off your blouse, slowly"

Barbara followed the order, as slowly as possible, even though for a moment the cloth blocked her view, she could feel the intense look on her; she took the garment off her head and threw it aside

"Now it's my turn, Ollie. Take off your shirt"

"How direct" despite the little joke, he obeyed

"I want…" She stopped to think for a second. "I want you to caress your abs, slowly" 

He did exactly what she asked him to do, while looking at her

She watched him, biting her lip as she followed the movement of his hand

"Do you like to see me?"

"Very much"

"Just wait. Take off your bra"

She opened the brooch and slipped the garment in slowly, feeling a little embarrassed at first, but the way Oliver looked at it made her feel wanted, so she went ahead and took it off completely

"Start caressing your breasts"

Barbara followed the instruction, squeezing her breasts and then taking care of the nipples

"You're beautiful, you have no idea what you're doing to me"

"I think I do" she replied with a soft moan, continuing her activity as she watched her boyfriend's cock begin to harden.

"Stay that way"

She obeyed, she was beginning to notice the wetness between her legs

"Ollie... Remove your pants, I want to see you"

Without thinking for a moment, he did what he was told.

"Touch yourself over"

Oliver stroked his erection over his boxers

"Let me even the score, take off that skirt" she did it, without looking away from him more than necessary "now take two fingers to your mouth and suck them well"

She stared at him, put her index and middle fingers in her mouth and licked them, imitating a movement he knew well

"Is that right?" she asked in false innocence.

"Next time maybe we'll do it, but for now keep on"

She kept sucking until she felt it was enough

"Put those pretty fingers inside you, look at me when you do"

Barbara obeyed, lowered her underwear and stuck her fingers in slowly, looking into those blue eyes that were darkened by lust

"Ollie..." she groaned "take that off" pointed to his boxers, which now had a little wet spot

He did, releasing his erection

"Look at me, Ollie" she started to move her fingers inside her, at a slow but deep pace, approaching that place that always made her squirm with pleasure "do it at this pace"

Oliver took his erection in his hand and began to caress it up and down, at the same speed as she moved her fingers, Barbara did not take her eyes off him, he heard her moan

"Ollie... Go on, touch yourself for me" with that phrase she seemed to get more horny, she started to move her fingers faster as she turned her hips; by the sound, Oliver could tell she was very wet

"You don't know how many times I did this thinking about you, but having you here is much better than I imagined, I like you very much" he also increased his speed, they wouldn't last long like this

"I like you very much too" she said and then groaned, she couldn't stand it any more. "Do it fast, as fast as I would"

Oliver did what she asked, going as fast as he could, Barbara too, they never left each other's eyes, sharing their pleasure, suddenly everything became blurred, it didn't matter anything more than reaching their climax, they continued to move, without ceasing to see each other's eyes

"I love you, Bar... You're so beautiful and good and brave... I love you… "With one last move, Oliver came over his hand

"Ollie... I like you so much, I love you, I love you…" Barbara reached her orgasm shortly after he

They kept looking at each other as they normalized their breathing, they smiled until they could finally move, Barbara fell on Oliver, lying on his chest, he stretched out to wipe his hand with a tissue

"You were incredible" he said, caressing her back affectionately, tracing small circles 

"You weren't bad either" she replied with a smile "if that's how I have to pay you... I'm going to ask you for favors more often"

He laughed.

"I love you" caressed her hair tenderly

"I love you, Ollie" She curled up on his chest and went to sleep

  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Romantic weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry have a weekend alone

Barbara had just come home from work, had left early and needed to see Iris urgently, for her luck, she was at home

"Iris. Are you busy?"

She looked up from her laptop screen, seemed to be writing something

"Not much, I was just checking this article before I send it. What do you need?"

"Will you accompany me on a shopping trip?"

"Yes, as soon as I send this, I won't be more than 10 minutes... You said shopping? I thought you hated it" 

"There's something I want to buy, but I need your help, that doesn't mean I like it" 

"What do you want to buy? -She paused. You better tell me on the way, I'm almost done here"

"Well, I'm waiting for you"

* * *

Oliver thought about it for days, but finally decided, he was preparing the last details before meeting with Bar at Big Belly Burger, he received a message confirming his reservation, everything was ready.

Barbara couldn't get there early even if she proposed, a bad habit since she was Barry, even though she was getting better

"5 minutes, that's a new record"

"I'm trying hard, Ollie" 

She greeted him with a kiss and sat down in front of him

"You said you had a surprise. What is it?" She asked, excited.

"Last time we tried to have a weekend off we were interrupted by a shark, so I thought we'd try again, but this time just you and me"

"Yes! Will we go to the beach again?" 

"Not to the beach, but I think you'll like it"

"All right, I'll go pack, after we eat"

"I wouldn't expect anything else," replied Oliver smiling. "let's order"

* * *

There was a forest on the outskirts of Central City, it was very frequented by campers, nature lovers and other people, Oliver and Barbara had been walking among the trees for a while

"So we're going to join a hippie commune for the weekend" she asked, watching a group in the distance, all sitting on the floor passing a pipe. 

"No, of course not" Oliver replied with a laugh "we're almost there".

They continued walking until they reached the depths of the forest, there was a row of wooden cabins, they stopped in front of one of them

"It's ours for the weekend"

"It's a nice place, Ollie"

"Lets go in"

The cabin was of good size, despite looking small on the outside, the walls were made of wood, in the part corresponding to the living room there was an armchair and a fireplace, they also had a small kitchen with a dining room, a bedroom and a bathroom 

"I know you're hungry, so I'm going to cook something"

"Thank you"

After a dinner with lots of food, wine and candles, they sat down in front of the fireplace, just like other times it was a kiss that started everything, Oliver was on Barbara 

"Let's go to bed" he said as he kissed her neck 

"Yes" she answered, sighing. 

Oliver stood up carefully, took Barbara in his arms and kissed her again

"If I told someone how cheesy you are, they wouldn't believe me"

"It's only with you" 

He carried her into the room and gently lowered her onto the bed 

"Where were we?"

"I think it was something like that" she answered, gently pulling Oliver's shirt to bring him closer and kiss him again.

He reached under Barbara's blouse, gently caressing her abdomen, then climbing up to her breasts, touching them above her bra; at which point she interrupted the kiss to speak

"Ollie, wait" 

"Do you want us to stop?" 

"No, quite the opposite... I'm ready, Ollie, I want to do it, all of it"

"Really? You don't have to feel pressured if…"

"I thought about it, I want this, with you"

"Well, we'll do it your way"

Barbara smiled and kissed him 

"I'm going back in a flash" she said, and she went out at super speed, leaving behind a stream of air and a ray of light.

Oliver had to avoid rolling his eyes, but he smiled at the joke.

Meanwhile, Barbara used her powers to take a bath and change her clothes, when she finished she looked at herself in the mirror breathing deeply, she was probably not the most beautiful woman in the world but she felt comfortable with herself, besides Ollie made her feel beautiful and wanted; she went back to the room and stood on the door frame

"I'm back". 

Oliver was speechless, it took a while for his brain to find the will to function again

"You look beautiful"

Barbara was wearing a red transparent nightie, it had a bow as an ornament on the bust side, below it was a lace panties of the same color 

"Come"

She walked slowly to the bed, Oliver pushed her towards the mattress, lying with him on top of her, first kissed her lips, then down her jaw and neck, concentrating on that spot near her shoulders that he knew she liked very much 

"Ollie…" sighing, she started to unbutton her boyfriend's shirt 

"You don't waste any time" said he as he continued to spread kisses over her body, he passed his lips over the fabric on Barbara's breasts, causing a groan 

"In this position I can't touch you" 

"Actually you can, but you just gave me an idea, put your hands on your head"

She did what he said, Oliver put his arm in her hands

"Now you can't touch me"

"Doyou know I could use my powers and let go?"

"Yes, but you're not going to do it"

With that they were silent, he turned his attention to what he was doing before, kissed her breasts again, went down to her abdomen, leaving kisses all over the skin covered with cloth, suddenly he stopped 

"Did I tell you how much I like what you're wearing?"

"I think you mentioned that"

"It's nice, but I prefer you with nothing" 

With those words, he lowered her panties and left them somewhere on the floor, pulled up her nightie, leaving Barbara totally exposed to him, and let go of her hands 

"I'm sure you'll want to be free for what follows"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just wait"

After that sentence, he started a path of kisses, running his lips along her long legs, until he reached her thighs, where he left small bites, she let go a little gasp 

"It's not…" she was interrupted when she felt something, the sensation of something wet coming slowly into her... "Ollie... What are you doing?"

She didn't get an answer, as Oliver was using his tongue for more important purposes than talking, making slow and calculated movements inside her, Barbara got used to the intrusion quickly, she started to feel pleasure, her breathing accelerated with every movement, she didn't know what to do with her hands, first she put them on the mattress, holding on to the sheets, then on Oliver's hair 

"Ollie…" she moaned "I want…" 

Her words failed at that moment, so she decided to act, carefully separated from Oliver and using her speed, laid him down on the bed, removing his remaining clothes, then lay down on her head next to him

"I see what you want, fine, you do it and I'll keep"

Barbara smiled and took Oliver's dick in her mouth, while he continued with his previous task, pleasing her with his tongue, they continued for a while and suddenly she felt that well-known contraction of muscles, her body tensing, she moaned and stopped what she was doing for a moment, he moved away and watched her 

"That thing you do with your tongue... you can do it any time" she said, breathing heavily 

"It's good to know that you liked it"

"I'll return the favor" 

Without letting him say anything else, she went back to what she was doing, this time swallowing as much as she could in one go, then backing up, repeating the movement several times, until it reached her throat

"Bar... Damn it…"

Then Barbara had an idea, the super speed gave her the ability to vibrate some parts of her body, so it might be fun to do it now, she made her throat vibrate

"If you keep this up, I'm not going to make it... and I really want to make love to you"

The last words were too much for her, she took Oliver out of her mouth and straightened up to look at him, he looked at her with so much love and adoration that she could not resist kissing him

"Are you ready yet?" asked Ollie, looking into her eyes and caressing her hair 

"Yes" 

Oliver began another kiss, deeper and more passionate, as he put his hands under the nightgown to lift it, separated his lips from Barbara's for a moment to remove the last of her clothes, once done, he laid her on the bed, took his time to kiss again and bite that sensitive spot between her neck and shoulders, caressed her sides gently as her mouth descended to her breasts, gently biting her nipples, making her moan and wet, she got up again, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and lured him in for a kiss, used her speed to change their position, putting Oliver on the mattress, kissing his neck, chest, using her hand to caress his erection, realizing that he was already hard enough, he changed their position again

"Ready?"

"Yes, just let me go get something in my suitcase"

She went out at super speed and came back in the blink of an eye, Oliver doubted that she had really gone anywhere, he was convinced when he saw something in front of him that wasn't there a second ago: a pack of condoms 

"So you plan on keeping us busy all weekend" 

"It's just for safety, I don't want to get locked in the pipeline again"

Caitlin could have scary ways of giving her _talks_

"What?"

"I'll tell you later, can we…"

"Of course"

Oliver took out a condom and left the rest aside, he was about to open the wrapper but he thought of something

"Do you want to do it?" 

"Yes"

Barbara opened the wrapper and carefully pulled out the condom 

"Ollie, I need you to lie down for a moment"

He obeyed immediately, Barbara put the condom between her lips, bent down to face Oliver's penis and slid the condom as far as she could, leaving it on correctly, when she got up she saw Oliver smiling

"You make even a moment like this sexy"

  
  


She blushed and he kissed her, laying her back on the bed, staring at her, she closed her eyes and at which point he entered her, heard a groan

"If it hurts or…"

"No, it's not that, it's different…"

Oliver made a small movement, moving away and then putting his dick back in, deeper, the moan he heard now was one of pleasure, he stood still for a moment waiting for her to get used to it 

"Ollie... You can move now"

Being that the signal he was waiting for, it started slowly, Barbara pushed him to a kiss while putting her legs around Oliver's hips, he made small movements, going from inside to outside, soon he increased the speed 

"Ollie" she said, sighing against his lips "more, more" buried her nails in his back.

"I love it when you say it like that". He increased the speed of his thrusts, she was moaning in pleasure, but he was silent.

"Ollie, don't shut up, I want to hear you too, let me know how much you like it".

Finishing her sentence, she hugged him tightly and changed their position, now she was on top, sitting on Oliver and he was lying on the bed, she started to move slowly, leaning forward to look him in the eyes, then she accelerated the pace 

"Bar... you look beautiful like that" a little against his will, he moaned 

"This way, don't hold back, Ollie, I like to hear you" 

To prove her point, he moved a little faster, Oliver kept moaning, he was lost, so many times he had imagined himself with Barry in that same position, now he was there, it was too much, he moved his hips up, watching how she arched her back in pleasure

"You don't know how I'm enjoying this"

"Me too, I want to end up like this, Ollie"

They looked into each other's eyes as they continued, Barbara continued her fast movements, while Oliver caressed her breasts, occasionally lifting his hip a little, suddenly he felt her squeeze around him

"Ollie... I'm coming…"

Instead of saying something, he did that hip move again to help her finish 

"Ollie!"with a last moan she felt her orgasm coming, she had had them before, but this one was so intense that it started to vibrate, underneath her, her boyfriend was now falling out of pleasure 

"Bar …" he thrust himself into her a few times before finally coming, she was still too lost to hear what he said "I like you so much, I love you, Barry, I love you"

With that sentence, Oliver came, filling up the condom, Barbara was concentrating on everything again, she looked at Oliver and smiled at him, he hugged her and put her back to bed, kissed her tenderly 

"How do you feel?"

"Well... I've never felt anything like this before, you're good at this" She laughed silly

"You flatter me, but I have to remind you that it was both of us, you were amazing too".

They kissed, unhurriedly, something affectionate after so much passion, suddenly Oliver stopped

"Wait, let me…" he carefully got out of her and took off the condom, got up to go to the bathroom to throw it away, came back quickly, Bar looked at him up and down biting her lip "if you want the second round, you're going to have to wait, we don't all have your amazing speedster's recuperation skills"

Barbara laughed, that super power was not given by lightning, it came from being a woman

"I'll wait for you, we have to sleep" 

Oliver went back to bed with her, they lay on their sides, one in front of the other, he hugged her and closed his eyes, soon Barbara saw that his breathing slowed down, he was asleep, she smiled and remembered something, she kissed him gently, but big was her surprise when he kissed her back, biting her lower lip 

"I let it go the first time, but today I couldn't help it"

"Did you know?! But you were…"

"Did you really think I was asleep? Someone needs another pair of arrows on the back to learn to pay attention" he said, running his hand down his back, right where the scar was.

"My bad, I admit, but let's avoid the arrows, unless…" She looked suggestively at his crotch. 

"You're insatiable"

"As if that would bother you" 

"You're right, I love it". He kissed her on the neck. "get some sleep"

"It's okay".

* * *

The cabin was lit up by the moonlight, the normally peaceful atmosphere was filled with the sounds of love, panting, moaning and sighing, Oliver was sitting on a chair, Bar was sitting on him, holding him tightly as she swung for her release

"Remind me to let you choose what to do, you have good ideas" he said moaning. 

"I saw it in a dream"

"What else was going on?"

"Shh" she put a finger on her boyfriend's lips "we have the whole weekend to tell you" 

They kept on loving each other all night

  
  



	24. Old acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old acquaintance shows up in Central City

Barbara was coming out of the cinema, went to see a movie with Iris and Patty, some science fiction with aliens

"It's totally untrue, Babs, I swear for one second I saw the stunt double"

"And what was that disgusting green thing they left behind when they crawled?" 

"Okay, girls, I accept, it wasn't the best movie, next time you pick"

A few steps later, Patty's phone rang, she answered it and then told them

"I have to go, there's a robbery in progress at a jewelry store near here, they need backup"

"Be careful, send a message when you get back"

Patty nodded

"I'll see you later"

She rushed away from there, in that second Iris saw Barbara

"Go on, run, I'll see you in the labs"

She went to put on her suit and ran to the scene of the crime, turned on her communicator 

"What's going on, Cisco?"

"An old friend, I'd tell you to wait to see him but it's not a good idea"

"Bivolo"

Just then she stopped, expecting to see the officers trying to kill each other, instead she found them scattered, some on the floor, all in different states of panic and anxiety, while Bivolo ransacked the shelves as if he were shopping

"Why aren't they killing each other?" Cisco asked

"I don't know" she whispered in response

"You should get the officers out of there, I don't think they're in any condition"

"You're right"

One by one she took them out, outside the jewelry store an ambulance was waiting, her heart broke a little when she got to Patty and heard what her friend was repeating in tears over and over

"Dad, I'm sorry, it should have been me, I should be dead and not you"

She took her outside and almost made the mistake of going to comfort her, but that would reveal her identity, resigned she went back inside, the thief noticed her this time 

"Look, she's Central City's newest hero, send my regards to Flash"

"I'm enough to stop you"

"I don't know, women are just too... temperamental"

And she made the same mistake as last year: looking him in the eye. For a second everything was strange, a combination of yellow and gray, Barbara blinked in confusion for a moment

"Go after him, he's getting away" Cisco rushed her through the communicator 

"I can't"

"What are you talking about? You're the Flash!"

"Barry Allen was the Flash, I'm not him"

"You can't have an identity crisis right now…"

She turned off the communicator and ran out

* * *

Oliver arrived just as Cisco and Caitlin were talking 

"She turned off the communication system and I'm not getting a signal from her suit"

"What's going on?"

"Bivolo came back and haunted Bar again"

"These levels of anger are dangerous"

"This time it wasn't anger" Caitlin intervened. "Joe got us the scans of the officers who were at the robbery" images were projected on the screens. "And if you look, it was a direct attack on the amygdala, the part of the brain that regulates emotions, that makes us run away from dangerous situations, but also forces us to remember traumas and situations that have made us suffer. According to the images that Cisco was able to get, Bivolo used the colors yellow and gray to cause feelings of instability and sadness, causing panic attacks and anxiety to the officers"

"Barbara could be alone right now, having a panic attack?"

"It's likely"

"We have to find her"

"That's what we were doing when you arrived, I'll run facial recognition"

A few seconds later, an image appeared 

"It's the cemetery"

"I'll go" said Oliver.

"We'll find the right color combination to reverse it and we'll meet you"

"Have this, we may need it" Cisco gave him a communicator

Oliver took one last look at them in agreement and went out

* * *

The cemetery was a place she knew well, it was always quiet and peaceful, it made her feel close to her mother

"I failed you, Mom, I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't save you, I can't save anyone, I'm not a hero"

She continued to cry in silence for a while, suddenly she felt the presence of someone next to her

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see that you were okay"

"Don't go any further and don't try to touch her" said Caitlin over the communicator. 

"Why?" Barbara asked

"Because I care that you're okay"

"Do you care? Before this" she pointed to herself "you didn't even show up here"

"Keep her talking, don't give her closed answers" said Caitlin. 

"I told you I would always be there for you, I came when you needed help and I would do it again, I would leave everything for you, I love you" 

"Why right now? When I was Barry you wouldn't even look at me" 

"I…"

"You know what I'm saying is true, you wouldn't have noticed me if I was a man, that's why I'm still Barbara because I know that if I were Barry again today you would leave me, you would leave just like everyone else, the people I love always end up leaving me"

From previous experience, Oliver knew it wasn't just the Bivolo spell talking, deep down Barry really thought those things 

"You think so?" 

"Yes, there's no reason for you to love me, I'm not even a real woman, I'm nothing, I'm nobody, you don't love me, so stop pretending that you do"

Oliver could bear to be tortured, but now he was sure he couldn't bear to see Bar cry, ignoring Caitlin's voice telling him not to, he embraced her 

"No, Oliver, let me go" 

"No, not until you understand that I love you, you're everything to me"

"Liar! Just go, leave me alone"

"We're coming, get ready" said Cisco on the communicator

"If you still think the same after this, I swear you'll never see me again"

He made her turn to the other side, there were Caitlin and Cisco in a STAR labs van, activating the lights, they started to shine pink, blue and green, after a few repetitions, the yellow glow disappeared, leaving only the beautiful green color of Barbara's eyes, as soon as she realized everything she felt terrible 

"Ollie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Hugged him 

He just held her carefully, caressing her hair

"We've got a metahuman to catch, don't we?"

"Yes, Ollie"

  
  


***

Bivolo didn't make another appearance in the next few hours so they waited until the next day, Barbara arrived at work, Patty entered the lab shortly after her

"How are you? I didn't get your message yesterday" 

"I suppose you know what happened with the meta"

"I know what the official reports say, but I'm asking specifically for my friend, if you can't tell me it's okay"

"I can tell you, it's just not something I talk about often. A few years ago there was a bank robbery, my dad was there making a deposit, I should have done it but I decided to go out with my friends; in the robbery Mardon shot my dad, and I can't help but feel guilty sometimes, thinking it should have been me"

Barry had a lot of experience with that, he hugged her 

"It wasn't your fault, no way"

"I miss him so much, Babs" 

"I know what you're talking about, my mom died when I was 11, I miss her every day"

"I'm sure she's happy to see the great woman you've become"

"Like your father with you"

They continued to embrace 

* * *

After the capture of Bivolo (with some arrows in between) Oliver and Barbara were left alone in the cortex

"We need to talk"

"I knew you'd say that, Ollie"

"Everything you told me, we know it's not because of what Bivolo did to you"

"There are some things"

"Being in a relationship, I would hope that you would have the confidence to talk to me, tell me what's bothering you"

"I trust you"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"They were thoughts I had sometimes, just ideas that crossed my mind and then went away. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but Bivolo is an expert at using repressed feelings"

"So there's still a part of you that doubts that I love you?"

"You know that sometimes I have trust issues, that combined with emotional instability induce by a meta...

"For every one of your doubts I have an argument, so listen. You probably didn't notice, but I liked you since you were Barry, I never told you but according to Felicity it was obvious, she says that I smile more when you are around and that I always look for excuses to touch you"

Bar heard every word, of course she noted those things, the little smiles, the occasional hand on the shoulder, but she didn't attribute them to Oliver's liking, they seemed like simple friendly gestures

"As far as being a woman just for me, I want you to forget that, it's your decision, you have to do what makes you feel better, because you're the one who's going to live with the consequences, I shouldn't even be a factor in that decision. If you were Barry again today, I would be happy, I would not change anything, if you are still Barbara, I am happy to spend another day together, whatever you decide I am with you. I loved you before this and I still love you now". 

Barbara watched him, moved 

"Feelings go beyond a body, Bar, I love the person you are, your kindness, your sense of humor, honesty; all that is in you, no matter how you look on the outside. Barry Allen or Barbara Collins, both are you, I love you, I'm going to love you no matter which one you choose". 

"Ollie…"

"Wait, one last thing. I hate that you think that way about yourself, saying that you are nothing, you are a wonderful person, I probably don't show it as I should but you are very important to me, you mean everything, every word I have said to you has been true. I thought that someone like me, after everything I went through and everything I saw, would be unable to love another person, but when I met you, I thought it possible, you convinced me that there is still light inside me and since that day you became my light, you help me to be better, because you are what I am not. I love you".

Bar listened attentively, smiling but at the same time with his eyes full of tears and love, she finally was able to speak

"I know, Ollie, believe it or not, you show me all the time, I was stupid to doubt it, after all you've told me, I can't think how I would respond"

"There's only one answer I need. Do you love me?"

"Yes, Ollie, I love you, I love you very much"

"That's all I need to know"

Finally, doing what she had wanted to do minutes before, Barbara ran into Oliver's arms, hugged and kissed for a while, until the cortex began to feel uncomfortable

"Would you like to continue this at home?"

"Yes"

"On this occasion, I'm letting you take me"

"Then let's go, Ollie"

They gave each other one last kiss before going at super speed. 

  
  
  
  



	25. Family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver goes to the West's house for that ritual known as: meet the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is another chapter :)

Since she became the Flash, Barry had to face many terrifying villains, each one more dangerous than the other, even though she could always face them, but something that caused her fear since she was a child and even now was being scolded by Joe, it's not that he was aggressive or anything, in fact it was the opposite, his kind words always made her feel bad when she did something bad, even though the worst thing was silence. Her adoptive father hadn't spoken to her since he saw her say goodbye to Oliver very lovingly on the doorstep.

She knew the procedure, saw it many times with Iris, that silence meant: _I don't approve that you have a boyfriend behind my back_ and probably also I _don't approve of that guy._ She loved Oliver, but Joe was the one who raised her, his approval was important, so she decided to do what she should have done from the beginning

"Joe, can I have a word with you? It's about…"

"Your relationship with a former vigilante?"

"Joe…"

"You seem to be forgetting why I wear this badge. I've noticed it for a long time. Besides, your _shows of affection_ on the door are not at all subtle"

"I know I should have told you, but I was nervous, I know you don't like Ollie"

"I don't like him shooting at people with arrows, but if it's you, it's another matter"

"I know. That's why I invited him to dinner tomorrow, maybe if you know him a little better…"

"We'll see".

* * *

A red lightning bolt went in and out of the room

"Is this okay?" said Bar as she stood in front of the mirror in a black dress with a cherry print 

"Yes, just like the other 15"

"It's not enough that it's right, it has to be perfect"

"You need to calm down, it's just dinner"

"No, it's THE dinner, dinner to meet the parents"

"I know that very well, but it's Oliver who's going to meet him, not you" 

"I just want this to go well"

"It will be fine".

"Did you already forget what happened to half your boyfriends?"

"I remember. None of them survived the round of uncomfortable questions"

"Now do you see why I'm worried?"

"Bar, your boyfriend's a trained vigilante, he can survive dinner with Dad"

"You're right, it'll be fine" 

"Let's go down and wait in the living room"

It was not yet time for Oliver to arrive, but a few minutes after Barry and Iris sat in the room the doorbell rang

  
  


"Go on" Joe shouted from the kitchen

  
  
  


"I'm going" said Barry.

She got up and went to open the door

"Dad!" she stepped aside to let him in, as soon as he was inside she hugged him "it's great that you're here, in fact today is a good day"

"I came because Joe called me"

"I thought Henry should be here for this too" replied the detective as he walked towards them.

"What exactly will happen today?"

"Do you remember Oliver?"

"Yes" 

"We started dating and I thought Joe should meet him, you too of course"

"I'll be glad to meet him". 

Barry smiled, she had thought of seeing her father another day, but this would be good. She sat with him and Iris in the living room until they knocked on the door again

"Now that's Oliver. How do I look?"

"Good. You could be wearing one of those weird suits that you sometimes wear at crime scenes and he would look beautiful, so don't worry" answered Iris.

After a red blur, the door opened

"Ollie!" Without giving time to anything else, she hugged him and kissed him

Oliver would normally have no problem with Barry's effusiveness, but at that moment he was being watched and judged, the sound of someone clearing their throat ended the moment

"Night, Mr Queen. I see you have a habit of arriving early" said Joe. 

"Night, Detective West. I would think it disrespectful not to" 

The atmosphere was tense, a third voice intervened 

"We haven't been formally introduced, but I've heard a lot about you, Oliver"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Allen. Bar tells me a lot about you" 

"The pleasure is mine and please, just call me Henry"

They shook hands. Barry was happy to see they were getting along, now all that was missing was Joe, it would be hard to get him out of his _cop dad_ mode 

"Why don't we move on to the dining room?"

Everyone walked to the room, Barry sat down and to her left was Oliver, to her right Iris, at the head of the table Joe and on the other side her father. The dinner was quiet and silent until the round of uncomfortable questions opened

"The food was delicious, Dad.

"Don't flatter me so much or I'll believe it. You know what would be great after lunch? A glass of wine. Do you drink?" He asked to Oliver

"Occasionally" 

"Do you use any other substances such as drugs?"

Barry wanted to drown in her glass of water, Joe was doing the interrogation that made half of Iris' boyfriends run away, none of them made it to the end of dinner

"Currently not"

"How many times has Barry been to your house? Don't think I believed that sleepover thing with Patty" he said, looking at his foster daughter. 

"I didn't count them, but there have been many"

"I just hope you' re using protection"

This time, Barry did choke on the glass of water, started coughing, Iris patted her on the back

"With all due respect, detective, that's something that concerns only us, Barry is old enough to take responsibility for her actions. If I'm here, it's because I know how much she wants you to approve of me, otherwise I'd go on with or without your permission"

Barry was breathing again, she didn't expect a question like that, let alone Oliver's answer, she was sure Joe wasn't going to accept her relationship after this

"I'd like to get to know you a little better, Oliver. Tell me about your family".

"Of course, Henry. My parents have passed away, but I have a younger sister, Thea, she lives at Star and we have a good relationship, her welfare is the most important thing to me". 

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. There's something else I've been meaning to ask. How did you meet?"

"When Barry was making one of her trips looking for impossible cases, she investigated a crime in my family's company, an _accident_ put me in a delicate condition and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her, she saved my life and she still does" he took Barry's hand 

"Bear, why don't you and Iris go get dessert?" Joe intervened, he wasn't making a suggestion

Iris and Bar got up and went to the kitchen, staying near the door to listen 

"I know I'm not nearly what you would want for Bar, but I can assure you I would do anything for her happiness, I love Barry and I would never do anything to hurt her"

"It's true that I don't agree with some of your ways, but if my instincts tell me anything, it's that you're sincere. Maybe you're not what I wanted for Barry, but no matter what I want, if she is happy with you, then so be it, but I warn you that if you break her heart, the entire Central City police department will be after you"

"I understand" 

"You're a good man, Oliver, your parents would be proud. You make Barry very happy, keep treating her well"

"Thank you, Henry, be sure I will"

"You can come out now, I know you've been hearing everything" said Joe. 

Barry came out first, running to the table 

"Does that mean you approve?"

"Yes"

"Thank you, thank you!"

She went to hug Henry first and then Joe 

"The comment was serious, you probably don't need the talk anymore but it never hurts…"

"Joe!" Barry blushed. "I don't need any more talk, believe me, Caitlin did a wonderful job, your life is never the same after seeing a birth".

"No talking then. You forgot the dessert" 

"Right, I'll go back to the kitchen"

The dinner ended with less nerves and tension than it started, Barry said goodbye to Oliver and they stayed outside for a while, Iris was already starting to clear the table, Joe and Henry were left alone, chatting for a while

"Don't be so hard on them, I understand your discomfort because Bar kept it from you" said Henry.

"She's bad at keeping secrets"

"To us…" He smiled a little "give Oliver a chance, don't just look at the vigilante. Have you heard the way Bar talks about him? After that, and the way Oliver talks about her, I have no doubt that they really love each other" he looked out of the window, a few steps away from the house, the couple looked happy, Bar was wearing Oliver's jacket while he hugged her 

"I will, it seems they're serious"

"It'll be fine, just trust"

* * *

Oliver and Bar were outside Joe's house

"I think it went well, though".

"For a moment I thought Joe wasn't going to give in, I really didn't think he was going to do the same thing to you as he did to Iris's boyfriends…" She did, but she wasn't going to tell him

"Don't worry, I'm used to it, Lance was worse with Laurel. Now that you mention it, it makes more sense, Joe takes care of you like a daughter, he's more protective since you're Barbara"

"I know, he doesn't have to, I have powers, and even without them I can take care of myself... in more ways than one" 

"The time Lance tried that question I pretended to go out and answer a call and left" 

"Very clever" it was already starting to get cold and Bar had just come out with her dress, she moved closer to Oliver, he noticed and took off his jacket to give it to her

"Was that meant to be an insult?"

"Maybe" she said jokingly, Oliver hugged her

"So I'm the first one to get to the end of the dinner"

"Yes, and now I feel bad, I helped Joe scare away many of the boys Iris was bringing home, I just hope karma doesn't take revenge"

"What do you mean?" 

"Since you've officially met my family, I think it's only fair that I do the same, I'd like to talk to Thea" 

"Would you like to go to Star and talk to her?"

"Yes, I want to make sure she agrees with us"

"Well, we'll go to Star, but for now I'm leaving, so let's not abuse Joe's kindness" 

"All right, see you tomorrow, Ollie"

With just one kiss, they said goodbye and Barry went back inside

* * *

The road to Star City was long, but they had found a way to entertain themselves during their train ride

"Next question, this one really interests me. What was the first thing you thought of me when we met?"

Barry had found a series of questions for couples and convinced Oliver to answer them 

"The truth" answered Oliver "I distrusted you from the first moment, you were asking too many questions and getting too close to my secret, I couldn't allow that. Before you say it, no, I didn't hate you, I was just going through a lot at the time, which made me act more stupid than usual and I'm really sorry". 

"Don't apologise, Ollie, I know your opinion of me has changed and I'm glad, but I really wanted to know what was going through your mind that day. Your turn".

"You're gonna like this one. What do you feel when we hug?"

"Aww Ollie, what a cheesy question" seeing her boyfriend roll his eyes, hurried to answer "I feel good, safe, like nothing bad can happen to me". 

"Who's cheesy now?"

Barry looked at him falsely upset while Oliver smiled at her, asked her question.

"What do you like best about me?"

"It's hard to decide. Physically I like your smile very much, as for your way of being, I like your kindness, how you treat people, you are always kind even if they don't deserve it"

"You make me look like an angel" 

"You are, I told you once, I knew you could be the guardian angel of your city and you are" 

Bar blushed, Oliver read the following question, seeming a little hesitant to ask 

"When you say you love me, do you really mean it?"

"I spent my whole life waiting for a person who never loved me back, I thought I loved her, but with you it was different. Since before I met you I already admired you, when we met I was surprised, then we became friends and I felt that I could trust you with my life; when this happened, it took me a while but finally I could see what you felt for me, at first I was in denial, I didn't want to believe it; little by little I fell in love with you, with your words and above all the little details; the things you did for me, before I already wanted you as a friend but I started to love you and when I told you the first time it was because I really felt it and every time I say it I mean it, I even feel that I love you a little more every day, so in short, I mean it: I love you, Oliver Queen".

"No more questions"

Oliver came slowly over and kissed her tenderly

  
  



	26. Another family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trip to Star to meet Thea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a quote from a book, it does not belong to me and will be in quotes

They finally arrived at Star, it was already night, so they decided to go to the old Arrow team's hideout, they would all be there, Barry had the delicacy to send a text message to Felicity to announce their visit so as not to scare her to death. Apparently the mission was already over, since the blonde wasn't giving directions to anyone, she was just sitting in front of her computer. Oliver entered silently but Barry preferred to announce her arrival, she ran to her, sending the papers that were next to the keyboard to fly

"Damn it! I should have prepared my paperweights"

The speedster responded with a chuckle 

"You did it on purpose!" 

"I wouldn't be able to, hello to you too, by the way"

Felicity quickly forgot her anger and got up to hug Barry, then Oliver 

"Where's the team?"

"They should be here soon, they were on their way here last time we spoke"

They waited for the others to arrive, Barry and Felicity were talking while Oliver was silent as always, suddenly John, Laurel and Thea entered, the last one was running towards her brother as soon as she saw him 

"Ollie! I'm glad you're here" she said, hugging him.

"I missed you, Speedy"

Behind it to her, Laurel said

"Hey, let me at least say hello"

The blond man smiled and hugged his friend, when Laurel walked away, Thea asked

"Is everything all right? I thought you were happy at Central"

"It's gonna be weird for me to say it, but yeah, everything's fine and I'm happy" he smiled. "I came because Bar wanted to meet you" 

The previous time they were at Star, they had only met in passing, had not been formally introduced; Barry waved shyly from her place next to Felicity, Thea waved back and took Oliver aside

"The last time you were here, you told me about Barry and how in love you were with him. Who's that girl?"

"It's Barry".

Thea looked at him, incredulous, then turned back, the girl and Felicity were still talking, she saw Oliver again 

"Ollie, I don't know what you're doing but…"

"A metahuman turned him into a woman and we have not been able to find it to reverse it, he has lived like a girl since I went to Central for the first time when I came back"

"I'm trying to understand, that girl over there is Barry, the guy you like, and you're okay with that?"

"Yes, I love him no matter the way he looks like". 

Thea smiled a little 

"If you love him, then it's okay; you say that he wants to meet me, we'll do it, I have to make sure you're in good hands" 

"I am". 

"Dinner, tomorrow, I'll get Laurel to help me cook something" 

Thea moved in with Laurel after Oliver left, the mansion was too big for her to handle 

"By the way, do you and Barry have a place to stay?"

Oliver rented an apartment when he got back from his trip, but when he realized that his stay at Central would be long, he decided to cancel his contract

"We'll stay home, just for tonight" 

"Okay, I'll go take off my suit, see you tomorrow" she said goodbye to Oliver with a hug and left 

Oliver walked over to where Barry and Felicity were talking

"Bar"

She was a little startled to hear him and seemed flushed, Felicity laughed

"What's going on, Ollie?" 

"If you're ready, we can go, we have a long way to go"

"Of course" she hugged Felicity goodbye and the blonde said something in a low voice, she nodded

The couple left, leaving Team Arrow to go to rest

*

They arrived at the _arrowcave_ and Barry sat down to talk to Felicity while Oliver waited in a corner 

"So how have things been between you two? Oliver doesn't give me much detail" 

"Well" answered Barry with a dreamy expression "Ollie is... I love him".

Felicity smiled at her.

"I'm glad everything's okay, I knew you' d make a nice couple" 

Now it was Barry who smiled

"So you come to meet Thea" 

"Yes Any advice?"

"It's Thea, not Voldemort, you'll be fine, just show her that Oliver's important to you, she's as protective of him as he is of her" 

"I want to make a good impression"

At that point, the team went in, Thea and Laurel went to greet Oliver while John went with Felicity and Barry 

"I didn't know you were coming" he said as a greeting 

"Hello Dig, it wasn't exactly planned"

"She's going to talk to Thea about getting her approval as Oliver's girlfriend"

"Take good care of him, it's good for him to be with you" said John looking at Barry 

"I will" promised the speedster

"I'm going to leave the suit" he passed by Barry and patted her on the back to continue on his way, soon Laurel followed him and the siblings were left alone chatting while they watched

"In case you doubted it, you're more than approved by me" Felicity said solemnly.

"I know" she smiled at her, noticed Thea looking in their direction and waved, her future sister-in-law waved back and suddenly took Oliver into a corner. ”She's taking him away. Why?" 

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it, I don't think there's anything wrong, you'd better tell me how it all happened, in detail, Oliver only told me about the first kiss. And then?"

"I kissed him again when I thought he was asleep, then we went to the beach and almost kissed again, before coming back here he confessed to me that he liked me and I kissed him; in the time he left, I could think things over and I realized that I was in love with him, when he came back I told him and we started dating... I stopped counting the kisses that day, we went to our first date, we also went to a dance and he taught me how to dance…"

"Tell me you have pictures with your dress" Interrupted Felicity 

"Iris took hundreds"

"I have to see them" 

"I'll tell her send them to you"

"Keep going" 

"We kept going out, Ollie got a place at Central and sometimes spent the night with him, then we went to a weekend in a cabin in the woods and…"

"So?" 

"You know, we…" She blushed 

Felicity understood immediately, almost screaming with emotion

"Details, now"

"No, I'm not going to tell you that"

She had had enough with Iris when she asked for help in finding her clothes for the occasion and her questions when she returned from the woods with Oliver; not to mention Caitlin and the subsequent medical consultations 

"Okay, no details, give me something, at least tell me how it was" 

"Well, Ollie's very good at those things" 

Not noticing the approaching steps, Barry was startled to hear a voice behind her.

"Bar"

Barry almost jumped out of her seat and Felicity laughed

"What's going on, Ollie?"

"If you're ready, we can go, we have a long way to go" 

"Of course" she hugged Felicity and she said in a low voice

"We'll talk another time and by the way, when you get back to Central don't forget to tell Cisco that we have a debt".

She went with Oliver 

* * *

The Queen's mansion was an imposing construction, before arriving at the house you had to cross a road surrounded by gardens; they would stay there for the night. Barry had never been there before, so he watched everything carefully, the valuable decorative objects, fine furniture and beautiful paintings. 

After a trip to Big Belly Burger (which Oliver disapproved of with a twinkle in his eye) they had dinner together in the dining room, sitting next to each other, as the table was too big, then it was time for bed, Thea and Oliver's rooms were the only ones available, so they chose his.

Barry went in, she didn't know what to see, where to stand, she had been in Oliver's apartment in Central but this was different, it was his space, the place that saw him grow up and come back after surviving hell; the blond man noticed her hesitation and asked her

"What's going on?" 

"Your room is bigger than my first apartment"

Oliver laughed, Barry kept looking at everything with curiosity, he went to the desk and found a picture, it was Oliver before the island, with him there was someone else

"Is it your father?" 

"Yes" 

"I bet he's proud of you wherever he is" 

"I hope so".

"I know he does" kissed him on the cheek 

She continued his observation, now she went to the bookseller, Oliver followed her, Barry took one of the books

"Capital?"

"It was when I tried to study economics, I got expelled for not going to any class" 

Barry looked at him reproachfully and left the book for another 

"The prince?" 

"When I tried to study Political Science, I got expelled for almost burning down the library at a frat party"

"Ollie!" She scolded him

"I was young and reckles" he shrugged his shoulders 

"Just for that I forgive you" she kept looking at the books, she found one that looked worn out, as if it had been read many times "The Art of War"

"It's very useful for learning strategy, you should read it" 

"I will, it seemed to work for you" 

"You can take it with you when we leave"

Barry smiled and kissed him, left the book in place and next to it was something she didn't expect 

"Harry Potter! I didn't think you'd like it" it was a copy of The Philosopher's Stone, first edition 

"I haven't read the books in a long time" 

"But surely you remember something!" She thought for a moment and began to sing " _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see"_

"The sorting hat's song the first year" he replied with a laugh. 

  
  


"I knew you remembered something".

  
  


"Why don't you leave that book there and let's go play with my magic wand?" 

"You have a...!" She was interrupted when she saw Oliver laughing "Oh I see, I have a lot of spells to practice, Ollie, it might take all night"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Barry left the book and kissed Oliver

* * *

The next morning, Bar woke up alone in the room, went down to the dining room, and found breakfast on the table, Oliver was coming out of the kitchen 

"Good morning, Ollie" 

"Good morning". Oliver smiled when he saw that Barry only had one of his shirts on and it was too big for her. "I figured you'd wake up hungry, so I made breakfast". 

"You know me well" She served some hotcakes on her plate. "Thank you, Ollie".

"It's just breakfast" he said, downplaying the importance

"Not just for breakfast, for bringing me to your house and letting me see your room, for letting me get to know you a little better"

Oliver smiled at her 

"Thank you for staying despite knowing me" 

"You have nothing to be thankful for, I love you"

"I love you too"

They smiled at each other

"Eat before you pass out" 

"At your command, Ollie" answered Barry funny. 

They had breakfast and a quiet day until dinner time with Thea

* * *

"Everything will be fine"

"I'm sorry, Ollie, I'm just nervous"

"We're together, that makes it all better, doesn't it?" 

"Yes" she smiled. 

"Let's go then"

Oliver knocked on the door, a few seconds later Laurel showed up

"Hi! Come in, dinner's almost ready" 

They went into the apartment and sat down to wait in the living room, Laurel said she would go and tell Thea they were there, a few minutes later she came out 

"Ollie, Barry, glad you could make it"

"Thank you and Laurel for having us" said Barry. 

"You are welcome at any time" she said, smiling politely. 

Laurel came in from the kitchen

"Dinner is ready" announced 

After they went to wash their hands, everyone sat down at the table. Dinner was simple but tasty: pasta and a plate of chicken; the conversation began during dessert

"So, Barry, you're a CSI" Laurel started, remembering that visit to the station the year before

"Yes, I've been working at the Central City police station for almost three years"

"And on top of that you are Flash" added Thea. 

"Yes, but it's only been two years, I met Ollie when I didn't have powers" 

Thea thought for a second

"He lets you call him that?". 

"Yes" 

Laurel looked discreetly at Thea, literally the only two people authorized to use that nickname were in that room, any other human who tried to use it would get at least a death stare, Barry had been allowed to, interesting

"You and Ollie have been out on missions together. What do you do if he's in danger?"

"Save him" answered Barry without hesitation "even if it would put me in danger and he would be upset about it"

"As you know, my brother has a history of relationships, Laurel here is the proof, despite knowing all that. Do you trust Oliver?"

The blond guy looked at Thea like _: Thanks, don't help me_

"I know and I trust Oliver completely, not only as a couple, I could trust him with my life; I know he didn't do things the best way in the past, but I also know he has changed, I have made mistakes in that area of life too, but I hope we can improve together"

"Why did you decide to come and introduce yourself? You could just be dating my brother and totally ignore my existence" 

"Because you're his family, you're very important to Ollie, more so than I am, you're part of his life and if I'm pretending to be, I think it would be best to get to know you" 

"Now, Ollie. Do you love Barry?"

"Yes" he took Barry's hand and they looked at each other, they said nothing but that look expressed everything.

Thea was impressed, Barry really loved Oliver and his brother loved him... Her?

"You convinced me" said Thea "I can see that you really love each other, I know that my brother will be fine with you"

"Thank you, you don't know how glad I am, it was important to me that you knew and agreed" 

"You're a great person, Barry; Ollie, take care of her" 

They both smiled 

"I've never seen Oliver like this and I'm glad, you're one of the few people who have the opportunity to know him and have his trust, I hope you'll be very happy together" said Laurel sincerely.

"Thank you" said Barry, smiling. 

Dessert was running out, the table was quiet until Thea said

"Hey, Barry, do you know what time it is?"

"9:00?"

"No, time to tell embarrassing stories about Ollie! "

"Sounds good" said the speedster, smiling, as Oliver just put on a miserable face.

"Between the two of us we have many" said Laurel

"The night is young" 

The evening ended with Thea and Barbara being good friends while Oliver regretted introducing them, just a little.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the titles of the books are well written, if not I apologize


	27. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patty has suspicions about Babs, while Barbara herself has suspicions about a personal matter

The sun was quite bright for that hour of the morning, the alarm had just sounded, Oliver woke up immediately, Barry was still in his arms, sleeping peacefully 

"Bar" he said softly, hating to wake her up, as he had no answer, he tried again "Bar, wake up"

Barry only complained a little and curled up more in her boyfriend's arms

"You have to go to work"

"No, five more minutes" answered Barry finally, still with her eyes closed

The day before they had a date that had ended with dinner in a fancy restaurant, as was the custom she stayed the night with Oliver, it was so common that even Barry had clothes on the spot 

"Well, only five, or you're gonna be late" heard Barry sigh, Oliver stroked her hair and her back as time went by "it was five minutes"

"Well" said Barry pouting, she got up and with her speed was able to bathe and dress in seconds, she was almost ready to leave, she went to say goodbye to Oliver 

"Go to work, I promise I'll be here when you get back" said the blond man still in bed. 

"You better not be wearing anything" said Barry pointing to the sweatpants that Oliver was wearing as pajamas, her boyfriend only raised an eyebrow and stood up from the bed to kiss her goodbye.

"Is something wrong? Not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm for seeing us later, but you don't seem well"

"It's nothing, I just have a little headache, it will pass" she answered smiling slightly before hugging Oliver for the last time before running away 

"See you at night"

The ray of light was already coming out through the door. 

Barry rushed toward work, feeling guilty for lying to Oliver, she had actually been feeling strange since the day before, but she didn't say anything not to worry him; she was arriving at the police station on the practically empty street behind it, she stopped just in time to stand in front of a big garbage can, she started to vomit everything she had eaten the night before, when she finally finished, she straightened up and walked to the station, but her phone rang

"What's going on, Cisco?"

"Suicide, the cops are trying to convince him not to jump off the highest building downtown"

"Well, I'll be right over". 

Still feeling sick, she rushed off to do her duty

* * *

Patty had been suspicious for a long time: Babs' accurate reports, her delays at work, her disappearances at odd times, all pointed to her being related to that speedster girl. She thought about it for days and was seriously considering confronting her, but what was she going to say? _"I know you have powers." "I know you're the Flash... or her sister or something."_ Each option sounded worse than the last.

She went to the lab to see her friend, but she wasn't there. She went back downstairs and met Joe 

"Joe. Do we have any cases this morning?"

"The only thing was the downtown suicide, but the Flash already took over"

"How nice"

"Still, stay alert, something may come up soon"

Another thing that Patty had noticed was precisely her partner, Joe West always seemed to try to cover Barbara's disappearances, it was probably due to her and his daughter's friendship but something told her there was more there; she was going to make her next move with a question but Captain Singh interrupted her

"Where's Collins?" He asked them both

"She's not here yet, sir" replied Patty, "she's probably stuck in traffic, you know, because of the incident downtown"

The captain just frowned

"It appears that Miss Collins and Allen were separated at birth" 

At that moment, Patty could notice the slightest hint of a nervous gesture on Joe's face, but it disappeared as soon as it arrived; the captain returned to his office, leaving her in the hallway with her partner

"I'll go get some coffee, Babs doesn't work until after her first cup... more like her sugar with coffee"

"That girl has a problem with sweet things" answered Joe without thinking, then rectified "that's what Iris told me".

Patty made a mental note to follow that track later and said goodbye to Joe to leave the station, when she was leaving she saw in the distance a familiar figure rushing towards the door, she walked to it

"Babs, take a breath, you're here"

"It's late, the captain's going to kill me"

"He asked about you, he looked upset but I don't think he'll kill you, I swear. I'm going to get some coffee. Will you join me?" 

"Yes, I'm late anyway" she replied, resigned. 

"In situations like this it would be great to have super speed, don't you think?"

"I'd probably still be late" she said, smiling sadly.

"Come on"

They arrived quickly to the small cafeteria, it wasn't Jitters but they had good coffee, Patty went to order and Barry sat down to wait, when her friend sat in front of her she looked at her attentively 

"Do you feel good, Babs? You look pale" she said worried.

"Not really, since yesterday I feel sick, I'm nauseous and I threw up this morning…" 

'Oh my God! Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! No" suddenly hesitating. What day was it? She checked her phone's calendar. Wasn't it supposed to... Oh...

"You should do a test" said Patty observing carefully, Babs was very thin, the kind of figure that a sport like athletics would give her, if she was really pregnant it wouldn't be noticed, she was getting off track.

"Yes, you're right"

"I can cover you with the captain if you want to leave now"

"Thank you, Patty, I'll be back as soon as I can"

She left at normal speed, didn't feel like running, had things to think about 

* * *

The road to STAR Labs wasn't that long, but it seemed that way if you're a speedster on a bus, Barry was thinking about her situation. How did it happen? She obviously knows how (she has particularly fond memories of the moment) but she still can't believe it. How is she going to tell Oliver? It's not a topic they' ve specifically discussed but she's sure that a baby wasn't what either of them had planned. In her case, she want children, but she thought about it as something future, when she found the right person, which she had already done, although there was also the fact that when she thought about it she was still a boy imagined himself as the father. But now? it was very different to think about having a child and _having it,_ there were days when she could barely take care of herself 

What would she does with another human being? She shook her head trying to forget those thoughts for a moment, after all it was still a guess.

She got off the bus and walked to the labs, when she entered the cortex there was only Caitlin

"Hey, I thought you were at work. Is something wrong? I haven't received any alerts"

"It's all right with the city, I came to talk to you about something as my doctor"

"Of course, tell me"

"Can we go to the med bay? 

"All right."

Once in the other room, Barry sat on the table

"So what's going on?"

"Caitlin, I think I might be pregnant".

Caitlin was surprised for a moment but then she recovered her composure and acted as professional as possible

"When was the last time you had unprotected sex?"

"About two weeks ago, but it wasn't exactly like that, let's say my method failed" 

After the trip to the Star, Oliver and Barbara had had another romantic weekend, she was very _excited_ at the time, forgetting everything said in Caitlin's informative talk 

"What method?"

"I seem to have confused the fertile days of the cycle" she answered nervously, looking at Caitlin like a scolded puppy.

"These kinds of methods are not effective, it is necessary to have…"

"I know, I know, then I used an emergency contraception, but it didn't seem to work"

"Probably not, your body reacts differently, which is why we initially ruled out hormonal methods"

Barry didn't say anything, she just looked worried 

"Have you had any symptoms? Delays in your period?"

"Since yesterday I've been nauseous; today my period was supposed to start but nothing yet…"

"Calm down, everything will be fine, sometimes the cycles are delayed or advanced and it's normal at the beginning, but to make sure" she took out a small sample container from one of the cabinets "a urine test will be enough"

"I'll go to…"

Barry ran to the bathroom and returned a couple of minutes later, left the sample on a table to be analyzed, after washing her hands she returned to the infirmary with Caitlin

"I'll have the results today, in the meantime, be careful" 

"Okay. Will you call me when you have them?"

"Sure"

She left the labs and on the way Barry got a call

"Joe. What's up?" 

"I went looking for you at your lab, but Patty said you had to go to the doctor. You okay?" 

"Yeah, just something in my stomach, I'll be fine, in fact I'm going to the station right now"

"See you, then"

Barry hung up the phone and taking advantage of the fact that she was feeling better, she ran to her job

* * *

The day went by normally, Barry was in the lab writing reports and doing tests, fortunately no case required her to go out as a CSI neither as the Flash, suddenly she received a call, looked at the name of the contact and took a deep breath before answering

"Cait, I wasn't expecting your call so soon"

"I already have your results, I sent them to your email"

Quickly opened another tab in the browser and reviewed her received messages, printed the results to look at

"The pregnancy test was negative" said Babs reading

"I found the cause of your illness, though. Did you eat anything bad these days?" 

Barry stopped to think

"Yes, I knew those shellfish were strange" Tip 904 for Barry Allen: never NEVER buy shellfish from a street stall 

"I thought so, you have a typical food poisoning bacteria, that's what has caused you inconvenience, try to drink a lot of water, I'm preparing a dose of antibiotic, you can go through it to the lab"

"Thank you, Caitlin". 

"I'll see you in a little while"

"See you".

She finished the call and kept working, apparently she'd finish on time today, around the time of departure, Patty went into the lab

"Babs. How do you feel?"

"I'm better now" she said smiling. "It was a false alarm, I just ate something bad"

Barry was putting her stuff in her bag, when she saved the test results, Patty saw the STAR Labs logo on the sheet, suspicious, that place was always linked to Flash

"Your results came out too soon"

"I have a friend in a lab" she said with a shrug.

"I'm glad that you are well" said Patty smiling as she put a hand on Barbara's shoulder, and quickly removed it when she felt a small electric shock.

"Oh, sorry, static, you know"

"Don't worry, Babs. Can we go?"

"Yes"

They left the police station and walked together 

* * *

When Barry returned to Oliver's apartment, her boyfriend was where she had left him in the morning, in bed, leaning on a pillow, looking at her seductively

"I promised you I'd be here"

"You always keep your promises"

"Won't you come and say hello?"

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Oliver, kissed him

"Do you feel better now? In the morning you said that…"

"About that" she interrupted "there's something I want to tell you"

She reached into her bag and took out a sheet of paper to give to Oliver, he didn't understand half the terms, but he understood the overall message 

"You thought you were…"

"Yes" she interrupted again "but it turns out I just have something in my stomach, Caitlin already gave me medication. I'm telling you this because I don't want to hide something like that from you, plus I'm curious, if it had been positive, what would you have said?"

Oliver thought about it for a moment, inevitably remembered Samantha, this time things were different, he wasn't that confused boy anymore 

"Maybe nothing, first I'd hug you," he put his arms around her "and then I'd say I love you and I can't wait to see our son" 

Those words ended Barbara's nerves, she smiled and said

"We would have very beautiful children"

"I wish they looked like you, nothing would make me happier than a girl who looks like you running around or a miniature Barry" 

"That would be a disaster, kids and powers that be sounds like a recipe for chaos, but you would know how to control them"

It was all a hypothetical scenario, but still Oliver felt a little sad, he didn't think he was a good father figure, as if she read his mind, Barry said

"I know you'd do it even if you don't believe it, I think you'd be a great father, that's assuming, of course, that…"

"I've never really considered it, but with you I'm willing, I love you, I'd like to spend my life with you, raise a family, even though you'd probably be the one who spoiled the kids too much and I'd have to keep them from ending up spoiled" 

"I'd like that, Ollie, all"

'You just have to ask, Bar, I'm all yours"

Barry stared at him, kissed him again

"We didn't have any luck this time" said Oliver, putting his hands on Babs abdomen "but if you want we can keep trying" 

"I'd still like some time with just us, but that doesn't mean we' stop trying, if you know what I mean"

"How about now?" 

"Yes, please"

They spent the night together, among promises of a future and happiness of the present.

  
  
  



	28. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patty has a plan to find out if her suspicions are true; meanwhile a new enemy appears and the Flash team must devise a plan

Everything made sense, every detail fit perfectly, if before she suspected it, now Patty was completely sure: her friend Barbara was a metahuman and not only that, she was that speedster that arrived when Flash disappeared. Speaking of missing, there was one person who was curiously missing in all of this: Bartholomew Allen, Joe West's foster son and Iris' best friend.

The boy had "taken a break" just before Barbara arrived, Barry was the previous forensic scientist and from what she could see he had a serious case of tardiness although compensated with an impressive ability to solve crimes, she saw the reports, just like Barbara, the cases involving the Central City hero were extremely accurate, so detailed, with things that could not be known unless they had been seen.

The oddities didn't stop there, both Iris and her father seemed to have a special affection for Barbara, Joe himself seemed to be a proud father every time she solved a case. When she asked Iris how long she had known Babs, she said it was in college, but once Joe mentioned that they had been friends since childhood, it seemed that one of them missed the lie; the strangest thing was Barbara's reaction every time Barry came up in conversation, got nervous and tried to change the subject. Why?

She already had a plan, hopefully she could discover the truth once and for all. She went up to Barbara's lab as usual, found her friend getting ready to leave 

"Hello, Patty" She happily waved

"Hello, Babs. Ready to go?"

"Sure, let's go."

They walked to the exit

"Will you be seeing Oliver today?"

"Yes, he's probably already waiting for me at his apartment. What about you? Do you have plans tonight?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, I'm meeting someone"

"Oh I see. Is it the new guy? The computer guy, he hasn't taken his eyes off you"

"No, not yet, but... Babs, you're my friend, I'll tell you anything, you know you can trust me, right?"

"Yes, of course. Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just got sentimental for a moment"

They were already arriving at the door of the station, went out into the street and found a familiar face

"Iris". Barbara ran to hug her. "You come to see Joe?"

"Hello, Bar, I'm actually here for Patty" 

"I didn't know you were going out"

"I'm going to show Iris the Japanese food place we discovered the other day" 

'It's great, maybe one day we can all three of us go" she said cheerfully. 

"Of course, Babs."

Barbara smiled at her friends and then looked at her phone

"I should go now, Ollie's making dinner and" 

"And you're already late" said Iris "run, we'll see you later"

"See you, girls, have fun"

"Say hello to Oliver for us" 

With those last words, Barbara ran out the other side and they stayed there 

"Come on, Iris, I hope you're hungry, they have great sushi"

"Come on"

* * *

Barbara arrived just as Oliver had finished cooking, ran up to him

"Ollie" greeted him with a kiss

"You're on time, the lasagna just came out of the oven"

"That's good, because I'm starving"

"I'll serve the dishes then"

"I'll go change my clothes".

Oliver served the food, when he put the dishes on the table, Bar was already sitting in the dining room, wearing her pajamas, a blue nightie with a picture of a cat 

"Eat, then we can do whatever you want"

"I'm a little tired today. How about a movie, cuddling on the couch?"

"With you, anything is best"

Bar smiled at him and began to eat

* * *

Iris and Patty were having dinner at the restaurant, it was finally time to implement the plan

"Iris, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, tell me"

"What happened to your foster brother? Joe's mentioned him a few times but I've never seen him"

"Barry's on sabbatical, you know how guys are, it's one of those trips to find himself"

"Wow, it's funny"

"What?"

"That your foster brother and your best friend are both forensic and that it was Babs who covered Barry's place. They know each other?"

Patty noticed Iris' panic for a moment, then disappeared completely, and she responded with complete confidence.

"Yes of course, it is very curious, I am still surprised that Babs is here; answering your other question, they know each other very well, I introduced them in fact"

"Maybe you think I'm being too nosy, but did something bad happen between them? Don't take this the wrong way, but I think Babs is uncomfortable talking about him"

Again, momentary panic gripped Iris, but she managed to respond

"Well, I'll tell you, just don't talk to her about it, it still affects her. Barry used to date Barbara, they were the prettiest couple, but sometimes they had fights, he couldn't understand some things that happened to Babs and vice versa, they agreed that breaking up was the best thing, she was alone from then on, until she started dating Oliver"

"Is that why? I had no idea"

"It's a complicated subject for her, so she hardly ever talks about it"

Patty listened carefully, knew it was a lie, kept acting normal, she'd probably get a lot of information tonight

* * *

In an atypical event, Barbara woke up early, even before Oliver himself, the rest had been good for her, she was in a very good mood and with a lot of energy. She moved a little, she was still hugging Oliver, smiled happily and let him go for a moment

"Ollie, are you asleep?" She said in a low voice in his ear

No response was received

"Well, I'll have to start by myself" 

She sat astride him, for the fortune of her plan, Oliver slept shirtless; Barbara began by leaving a chaste kiss on his lips, and then went down chin and neck as she passed her hands over his chest, gradually going down, until she was running those perfect abs with her tongue, and her hands over Oliver's pants, about to lower him to continue her fun. Suddenly, at Flash's speed, Barbara was lying on the mattress

"It's been three times that you fall for the same trick" he said, he was on top of her, holding her hands and keeping her still.

"You know how to pretend to be asleep too well, Ollie, don't blame me" answered Bar, looking up to see him.

"Next time, wait until I wake up or make sure I'm really asleep, the second thing I'd like to try"

Barbara stared at him, tried to get up and kiss him, but he wouldn't let her 

"Since you were in such a hurry to get started and you went ahead, I have to catch up, but since you tried to take advantage of me being asleep, you're going to be quiet, without touching"

"Ollie…" moaned 

"It's too early for that yet, Bar, wait a little"

Before she replied again, Oliver kissed her, sticking his tongue in her mouth, Barbara corresponded enthusiastically, the blond man moved against her, making his erection noticeable, Bar tried to move her hips but found herself pressed back to the bed

"What did I tell you?"

"That I should stay still…"

With a last stern look, Oliver returned to his activities, freed Barbara's hands, she looked at him hopefully

"I'm not gonna let go yet, I just need to get this off" 

Oliver pulled up the nightie that Barbara was wearing as a pajama, lifted it a little to remove it and threw it on the floor, looked at her, exposed under him.

"You're beautiful, I'll never get tired of saying it, I love you" kissed Bar. "if you promise to be good, I'll let you go" 

"Yes, Ollie, I promise, but, please…"

She was silenced with a kiss, just as she had done a while ago, Oliver continued to leave kisses on her chin and neck, going down her abdomen until he reached her pussy, introducing his tongue slowly, making circular movements

"Ollie... yes... more…" 

Fulfilling the request, Oliver changed his movements, this time, passing by that place that he knew would drive her crazy, the effect was immediate, as he heard a moan, he went on and the noises that Barbara made kept getting louder and and she was wetter, from experience he knew that she was about to come, he moved away from her

"What? No, no, Ollie, please…"

He looked up and found her with her head bowed back, her face flushed with the pleasure she had received moments before and her brow furrowed with frustration at having been interrupted 

"It's your punishment for not waiting for me"

"You're very bad, Oliver".

"Sure? I had something else in mind but instead I could leave you like this and just go" he made the feint of getting out of bed 

"No, Ollie, please…" she sat down and gently pushed him towards her

"Since you insist, I'll stay"

They kissed again, Barbara surrounded Oliver with her arms, keeping him close, he put his hand between them and put two fingers inside her, he started to move them 

"Ollie…"

"Lie down" 

Barbara obeyed quickly, opened her legs, making Oliver's task easier, he added one more finger, she moved her hips looking for more, at the same time, she brought her hands to her breasts to caress them softly

"Someone's anxious" the only response was a moan "and I love that" 

"Ollie, please, I'm ready now, I need you, please"

"Just a little bit more"

Without stopping for a second, Oliver continued to move his fingers inside her, faster and deeper, when again he felt that Bar was close, he pulled out his fingers and rushed to take off his clothes, put on the condom, went back to bed and finally got into her at once.

"I wasn't going to take it anymore, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, Ollie, I'm fine and I'll be better when you move" 

Neither of them felt like going slow, they found a fast pace and moved together, almost at the beginning, Barbara felt that she was squeezing around Oliver 

"I wanted to last longer, but I can't anymore" she said panting, giving in to the pleasure 

"You can. Do you trust me?" 

"Yes, you know I do" she answered with a groan, feeling the last replies of her orgasm

Oliver lifted Barbara's legs to his waist, the change of position improved the angle of penetration, increased the speed, they found the rhythm again and moved, Ollie continued, after a while, thrusting even harder, Barbara was surprised, not even much had happened and felt that she had an orgasm again, she moaned, practically screamed 

"Oliver! Harder!" 

He kept moving around inside her until he couldn't take it anymore, came with a hoarse moan, hid his head into Barbara's neck, panting, took a deep breath and came out of her, after getting rid of the condom he went back to bed. Bar was lying down, still breathing hard but with an expression of absolute happiness

"Are you all right?"

"Ollie, this was practically the best thing that's ever happened to me... physically speaking, I didn't know that... that we could... you know"

"Mostly because of you, I just helped"

Bar smiled and patted the bed, inviting Oliver to sit

"I love you, Ollie" She kissed him tenderly

"I love you too" they stood with their foreheads together, until the sound of their cell phones broke the spell, they reluctantly moved away

"Who could it be at this hour" said Bar, as she grabbed her phone from the bedside table

"It's Cisco, he called us like ten times" 

"We'd better get to the labs. I'll go take a bath before I leave"

"Do you want some company?"

"I'd love to, but if we want to get out of here today, I'd rather not"

Oliver frowned

"Who is the anxious one now" she said with a naughty laugh as she passed in front of him on her way to the bathroom.

* * *

After an extremely high calorie breakfast, Oliver and Barry were in the cortex, Cisco was in front of his computer with an annoyed expression

"Hello, Cisco" greeted Bar, next to her was Oliver, with one arm around her waist.

"Hello? I've been calling you all morning! Where have you been?"

"We were sleeping" she answered.

"It's not true" said Oliver. 

"So? What was more important than the emergency here?"

"Well, you see, Cisco..." Oliver began, but he fell silent at the sight of Bar's attempted threatening glance, he almost laughed, she was beginning to look upset, so he just raised his hands in surrender

"I'm sorry I didn't make it. What was the emergency?"

"Nothing important, just my worst enemy. My nemesis!"

"The turtle?" Oliver said, mockingly.

"It's a serious matter, man!" 

"What are you talking about?" asked Barbara, confused. 

"Wait a minute" replied Cisco, he got up to get something and then came back with a folder full of papers, dropped it dramatically at his work station. "This is all I know about that punk... not really, I have everything on a USB stick, but you have to accept that it looked great"

Cisco took a USB flash drive out of his pocket and plugged it into the computer, the images were played on the large screens in the cortex

"Since we started the search for Reverse Flash, I came across this guy, at first I thought that just like you, he had superhuman speed" the images showed a blurry person among a lot of people "but then I thought it was the opposite: He is very slow!" 

"Like a turtle" concluded Barbara.

Caitlin entered the cortex at that time

"Again with the turtle?" asked Dr. Snow

"Did everyone know except me?" asked Barbara.

"He talks about it all the time" replied Oliver 

"So, this morning…"

"I'm 95% sure it was him who broke into an antique auction"

A video appeared on the screens, an elegant room full of people dressed up, objects exhibited around the place, a Chinese vase was on a shelf and a blur had later disappeared

"It seems to be the work of a turtle. Have you noticed anything that might help us know what his next move will be?"

"The vase he took, for example, had been a gift from the Emperor of China to a friend, and it has been in the family for generations, until now."

"Well, then we'll just have to wait, there must be something with those characteristics that he can steal soon"

"There is" said Caitlin "tomorrow night the Central City Museum will be displaying some very old jewelry and, according to the review _priceless memories of a widow._ " 

"He's definitely going to try to steal them, it's our chance to stop him, I'll stay close to the museum…"

"I'm coming with you" interrupted Oliver. 

"The more help, the better" said Cisco

They made a plan to catch the turtle, all that remained was to wait

* * *

On Sunday morning, Barbara received a message from Patty, the computer guy had finally asked her out, Bar was happy for her friend. On The other hand, she was excited, for the first time since they were dating she was going out with Oliver on a mission, before going to the museum they had a talk 

"Before we do this, I have some rules" said Oliver. 

"Tell me, Ollie"

"As soon as we're out there, we're just a couple of vigilantes, no kissing or hugging, we can't be distracted. I also don't want you to do anything to save me if it means putting yourself at risk"

"But…"

"Promise me you won't"

"Well, I promise."

They went to put on their suits, a few steps from the exit of the laboratories, Barbara said 

"Ollie, wait."

"What's going on?" 

"I want to say goodbye to my boyfriend"

Oliver smiled at her, Barbara hugged him and he kissed her gently

"Now we can go"

* * *

Patty didn't expect it, she was really surprised when Arthur, the computer guy had invited her on a date, she was even more surprised when the place he took her to was the museum, she was having a good time until she noticed something strange, a guy in the crowd looked suspicious, her police instinct never lied, she observed him approaching dangerously towards the display case where the jewels were exhibited, she pulled out her gun to arrest him but suddenly everything happened in slow motion 

* * *

Oliver and Bar were on a rooftop near the museum, Cisco spoke to them through communications

"Turtle's inside, go get him"

"Go out the door, I'll go upstairs" said Oliver. 

Barbara nodded and ran to the door, as she entered, she immediately realized how the turtle powers worked: he was not slow, he stole the speed of everyone around him, she could barely run a little before suffering the effects, that gave her time to see the panorama; Oliver had entered from the roof, he was standing on the balcony pointing his bow, one of his arrows was cutting the support of a heavy chandelier, which was coming loose and was going to fall over... Patty? 

She had to avoid it, making a great effort, she tried to reach her friend, it was almost impossible to move, the chandelier looked closer and closer, she wasn't going to make it, when she thought that everything was lost, she felt freed from that strange force and ran just in time to save Patty, the chandelier shattered on the floor, Barbara looked at Oliver on the balcony, she nodded and he came out, turtle unfortunately had escaped, Bar ran away.

* * *

On Monday, Barbara was still upset about losing the turtle, she had wanted to call Patty to ask how she was doing, but it would be very suspicious, when she got to her lab, her friend was already there

"Hello. How was your weekend?"

"Hi, Babs, it was fine, until I was almost crushed to death by an antique accessory" 

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, saved in a flash"

Barbara smiled at her.

"Babs, we need to talk about something"

"What's going on?"

"Barry Allen, I know what happened to him"

Barbara was in trouble.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) I hope everyone is enjoying the story, I leave this note to give you a news: Switched will take a two-week break, I am working on several olivarry stories and I must catch up, I'm already excited for you guys to read them! 
> 
> That said, we'll see you in two weeks;)


	29. Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now that Patty shares her findings with Barbara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back :)

The forensic lab was very spacious, but suddenly Barbara felt claustrophobic, she couldn't believe what Patty had just said

"Barry Allen, I know what happened to him"

"Patty, don't…"

"Iris told me what happened between you"

Iris did what? What did she say? It would be best to go with the flow

"Iris knows me well, she knows everything about me, even about Barry". 

"I never thought you didn't want to talk about him because he's your ex, but I totally understand"

Oh, no. What did you do, Iris? 

"Yes, that's why I feel uncomfortable talking about him"

Patty was silent for a moment then she sighed in frustration, almost sadly, and said 

"You really think I believe that? You trust me that little?"

"We're friends, I trust you"

"Then why do you keep lying? I know everything" she kept her voice down "Barry Allen was the Flash, you're that speedster girl and... somehow you're the same person"

Well, Barbara was done, she tried to stay calm 

"Patty, you know what you're saying is impossible, right? It's ridiculous". 

"You know I'm right, but I don't understand why you don't tell me, I could help you"

"I would tell you if it were true, but it's not, I'm just Barbara, I don't have any powers"

"You disappear every time Flash appears, all your cases about metahumans have details impossible for a forensic scientist to know"

"I'm good at what I do"

"I'm not stupid, Babs. Do I still call you that?" 

"Patty…"

"I don't want to hear any more excuses, I'm leaving, call me when you want to talk" 

Without saying anything else, she left the lab, Joe found her coming down the stairs, tried to call her but she didn't listen, confused he went up the stairs and entered the forensic lab, Barbara was sitting in her chair looking at the ceiling

"What's going on? Is Patty okay? Or are you okay?"

"She knows, Joe". 

"What?"

"Everything, she knows everything, that I'm the Flash, that I'm Barry" 

"How?"

"She read my Flash case reports"

"You explain everything very well"

"So it's my fault?"

"She's a great detective, sooner or later she was going to find out" 

Barbara looked at him reproachfully "what I'm saying is that you should tell her, she's trustworthy" 

"It's not that, Joe, I don't want to put her in danger. She was already affected by Bivolo and she didn't even know who I am, I don't want her to get hurt trying to get to me, it's better that she doesn't know" 

"Talk to her, she seemed sad"

"I will, I have to think of what to say to her".

"Don't think so much about it"

Joe left the lab and left Barbara alone 

* * *

Since she became Barbara, she hadn't had a sadder day at work, she spent her lunch alone and there was no one waiting for her to go home, so Patty was serious about not talking. She walked slowly into Oliver's apartment, didn't want to run, he watched her closely 

"What's going on?" 

Bar looked up 

"How do you know something's wrong? I haven't even talked or done anything" 

"I know you, normally you'd come running and hug me, plus you're not smiling"

"You know me well" 

Oliver sat down on the couch and signaled Barbara to do the same 

"So, what's up?" he asked again 

"It's Patty, she found out everything, she knows I'm the Flash, she confronted me and I denied it, then she got angry with me and now she doesn't want to talk to me" she stared at the floor 

Oliver didn't respond immediately, but instead he hugged her, she rested her head on his chest 

"Thank you, Ollie, I really needed that hug" 

"I know". 

"This is the part where, following your role as a wise boyfriend, you give me some advice" 

Oliver laughed a little, started drawing little circles on Barbara's back 

"Did I ever tell you about Tommy Merlyn?" 

"No, I don't think so. Who is he?" 

"Tommy was my best friend, we met when we were kids, we grew up together, so I went on that boat and the island... I wasn't there the whole time, I was in a lot of places, like Hong Kong and... "

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want"

"This I can tell you, is part of the wise boyfriend's advice". Barbara smiled as she heard him say the words. 

"you're smiling, at least I've achieved something" 

Bar smiled even more and kissed him 

"Stick to the advice" 

"Some things happened and Tommy went all the way to Hong Kong to find me. We were so close that he didn't mind risking his life to find me, but obviously he didn't. When I came back and started my mission, he found out who I was"

"And how did he take it?"

"Bad, at first it almost destroyed our friendship"

"You're not helping, Ollie" 

"That's because I'm not finished. After a lot of things, he understood what I was doing, but he died soon after, he was the first person to believe that I was a hero" he kept quiet for a moment "what I'm saying is that I would give anything to spend another day with him; Patty is your friend and you unlike me don't have any burden on your conscience, if she accepts you and she already found out, you should tell her" 

"I just want her to be safe, telling her who I am doesn't help that"

"If anyone knows how to take care of themselves, it's her, she's a cop, she'll be fine. This is my advice, but the decision is yours"

Barbara thought about it for a while 

"I'll talk to her, I'll tell her"

* * *

Patty was in her apartment, sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, the argument with Barbara was affecting her more than she thought, suddenly she heard a knock on the door, probably Babs had reconsidered and was going to tell her the truth, she got up to open the door 

"Babs, I knew you'd come"

Except that it was not her friend, it was the same man from the museum, the one who stole the jewels from the exhibition, by instinct she looked for her gun and took it out quickly, she fired a shot but the subject caught the bullets without any effort, she could not make any other move in defense, everything went black 

* * *

She stood in front of Patty's door, hesitated for a moment before finally knocking, then realized that something was wrong: the door was open, she quickly entered the apartment and immediately noticed the bullets 

"No, no, no, no" she mumbled anxiously, pulled out her cell phone and made a call "Ollie, I need you to go to the labs, Turtle took Patty, I'll go right now"

Without waiting another second, she ran out. In the labs, Oliver was already there, and Joe had also arrived 

"We're going to find her, Bear, she'll be fine" said her foster father, trying to reassure her. 

"It's just what I didn't want to happen, this is all my fault"

"No" said Oliver and Joe at the same time, they turned to look at each other for a second 

"It's not your fault, but you're going to save her, so you need to calm down and keep a clear head, okay?" Oliver said. 

"Okay" 

Barbara closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, Oliver had taught her meditation techniques to relax (a desperate measure in case of wild colic), she regained her attention when Cisco spoke 

"We have information about Turtle, his name is Russell Glosson, he was a thief before the particle accelerator explosion"

"Just that? What about the stuff he steals?" Bar asked, concerned.

"If he doesn't sell them then he keeps them" said Joe. 

"He needs a very big place for that" 

"I'm already looking" replied Cisco, after a few seconds he spoke again. "His wife worked in a library" pictures of the place appear on the screens. 

"That library closed shortly after the accelerator explosion" Caitlin intervened 

"That would be more than enough space"

"I'll leave now" 

"Not without a plan" Oliver stopped her, holding her arm 

"I did some calculations" said Cisco "since Tortuga's powers don't affect you completely, you have only 2.5 seconds between each energy wave, you must pass between them". 

"2.5 seconds, I can"

"Before you run off again, I'll go with you" 

"Thank you, Ollie". 

After a couple of minutes they came out 

* * *

When Patty came to her senses, she realized that she was tied to a chair, looked around, apparently she was in some kind of storage room, there was the stolen Chinese vase and many other things. What she finally noticed was the man who had kidnapped her, sitting at a table, she couldn't quite see what he was doing 

"You finally woke up" he said. 

"What do you want from me? Is it because I tried to stop you at the museum?" 

"No, it's because you're important to her, the speedster girl, I saw the way she saved you"

"That's what she does, she saves people!" 

"It's different with you, she seems to know you and care about you" 

Trying not to say anything that would compromise her, Patty said 

"They'll come looking for me, the police will realize I'm missing"

"By then it'll be too late, you'll be here forever, just like her" 

"Who?" 

"My wife, she wanted to leave me, but I made her stay"

Turtle was looking at another part of the warehouse, in a display case was the body of a woman, Patty looked on in horror

"I hope I wrote your name correctly" while Patty was unconscious, Turtle had been making a label with her name, you could clearly read _Patty Spivot_ , next to that label there was another one that said _Flash_

Patty tried to untie herself without success, she could only think: _Babs or whoever you are, please help me_. 

Turtle approached, Patty feared the worst, suddenly a blur crossed one of the walls, the villain used his powers, Flash lost her speed little by little, then she backed up and left the warehouse 

"Maybe she doesn't care about you as much as I thought" 

* * *

Oliver was waiting on a nearby rooftop, saw that familiar red blur come out of the warehouse and walk away 

"Bar, what's going on? Why are you walking away?" he asked through the communicator 

"I'll tell you why" Cisco intervened "Supersonic punch, baby!" 

The archer rolled his eyes, looked back at the warehouse, Bar was coming in.

* * *

Turtle had already untied Patty, Barbara entered at full speed, with one punch she managed to knock out her enemy, at least enough to escape 

"Are you all right?" 

"Yes, thanks to you, you arrived on time" 

Barbara took the mask off her suit, Patty hugged her 

"I knew it was you, thank you Babs" she added quietly 

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up" 

Babs came out and took Patty with her, and a few seconds later they were on the roof with Oliver 

"Patty, this is Arrow, he came to help me, I'll leave you with him while I take care of Turtle" 

"Of course" she said, smiling. 

Bar ran out, there was only silence for a few seconds until Patty spoke again 

"So you're Arrow, Starling's vigilante, I've heard a lot about you" 

"Yes" 

"You're not as talkative as Flash" She said funny 

Oliver's communicator rang, Cisco called him 

"Dude, as much as I'd like you to continue that awkward conversation, Bar is in trouble, Turtle woke up" 

"I'll go help her" he took one of his arrows and then he looked at Patty 

"I'm a cop, remember? I'll be fine, Oliver". 

A surprised expression appeared on the normally stoic face of the archer 

"Ask later, go help Babs" 

Oliver used his arrow to get to the old library, when he entered he found Turtle holding Barbara by the neck, without a moment's hesitation, he shot a special arrow, he hoped it would work, apparently it did as time seemed to return to normal and Bar was able to free herself, Turtle fell unconscious. Barbara ran to Oliver and hugged him 

"Thanks for saving me" 

"I will always will"

She gave him a kiss and then asked 

"What was that arrow?" 

"After we lost Turtle at the museum, I asked Ray and Felicity to help me, they sent me a new version of the technology I used when you fought Wells"

"I have to tell Cisco to do something like this"

"Before we get back to Patty. Can you tell me how she knows who I am?" 

Bar shrugged her shoulders.

"She's a good detective. I'll go drop Turtle off at the pipeline, take Patty to the labs, I'll meet you there"

Barbara ran off with Turtle, Oliver came back with Patty 

"Is Babs okay?"

"Yes, how did you know who I am?" 

"Flash and Arrow are allies, you're Babs' boyfriend, she's a superhero, it was easy to deduce that her boyfriend was also a superhero" 

Oliver just nodded, damn it, she was good 

* * *

Patty walked through the halls to the cortex, stopped and looked around in wonder, Babs was already there 

"So this is your base of operations? I knew he was at STAR Labs!" 

"Yes. You were right about everything, I am or was, Barry Allen, when the particle accelerator exploded I was struck by lightning and that's what gave me powers, I was in a coma for nine months and when I woke up, thanks to Ollie, I made the decision to become the Flash. A few months ago I had a situation with a meta, that's how I became Barbara" 

"So, do you want me to call you Barry or Babs?"

"Both are fine, but you were the first one to tell me Babs, I like that you do" 

"Okay, Babs. Why don't you show me around?" 

"This is where I put my suit" she said pointing to the mannequin. 

Patty came over to get a closer look 

"Cool! I've always liked your suit, especially the lightning... Now I understand! It's because of your powers"

"Yes" answered Barbara smiling "now I must introduce you to some people" 

They walked into a room 

"Patty, this is Cisco and Caitlin" she said pointing to her friends "you know Joe, Iris and Oliver, we all work together to keep the city safe and now that you know my secret too I'd like you to join us, what do you say?" 

"Work with my superhero friend? Where do I sign?" 

"I'll assume that's a yes". 

"It'll be great" 

"We have to get it up to speed, the pipe, Bar's feed, everything!" said Cisco enthusiastically 

"I have time" said Patty. 

And so the Flash team and its newest member were reunited.

  
  
  



	30. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important decisions will be made

_To understand what I'm about to tell you you have to do something first, you have to believe in the impossible. Are you ready?_

_My name is Babs Allen and I'm the fastest woman alive, to outsiders I'm just an ordinary forensic scientist but secretly, with the help of my friends at STAR Labs, I fight crime and help others like me._

_Until a few months ago, I was Barry Allen but an incident with a metahuman transformed me into a woman, even though you already knew that... I think I must return to the point in the story where we left off_

**In the labs**

"Turn around to the next street" said Cisco. 

"I'm on it" Barbara answered as she ran to catch two criminals on a motorcycle 

The police were chasing the criminals in a patrol car, when Bar turned around she managed to close them down, before they noticed, she had already recovered the bags full of electronics they had stolen 

"Bad day, guys?" She said looking at them from afar as the cops got out of the car to arrest them 

"I'd kick your ass if you weren't a woman" 

The comment infuriated Barbara, at least once a week she found condescending criminals who _gave her an advantage_ because she was a woman or underestimated her for the same reason; in one quick move, she herself handcuffed the man and his accomplice 

"I'd like to see you at least try" the cops were already there "they're all yours, officers"

She left the stolen merchandise in the patrol car 

"Thank you, Flash" 

Bar smiled and ran away 

**At the police station**

It was a little over the time of entry, Captain Singh noticed the absence of his forensic scientist, he was not the least bit surprised; he saw one of his detectives pass 

  
  


"Spivot, do you happen to know where your friend is?" 

Patty smiled nervously for a second, then put a hand in her pocket and activated an application on her phone, Cisco connected Barbara's communications to the cell phone, so she could hear everything now 

"Don't worry, Captain, she' s on her way, she told me she was collecting evidence from the electronics store robbery that happened this morning; Flash stopped them but they still need the evidence to make the case" 

The captain looked at her suspiciously 

"Well, let her finish that and take over the case…" 

At that moment, Barbara was walking in with Joe 

"Good morning, Captain, sorry I'm late, I was just telling Detective West I have the list of stolen items" 

"Leave that with the detectives and go to your lab. Paperwork doesn't do itself, Miss Collins". 

"I will, Captain". 

She went up to the lab, and soon after that, Patty showed up 

"That was very close, Babs, for a moment I thought you wouldn't get" 

"Thanks for covering for me, I honestly don't understand how Captain Singh hasn't fired me" 

"That's because you're great, he knows he can't lose you" 

"Let's hope he still thinks so or I'll be unemployed" 

Patty laughed a little but then she got serious and said 

"Babs, speaking of employment, I've been thinking about something. Remember I told you I wanted to be a forensic scientist?"

"Yes"

"I've been doing some research, there's a possibility that Central City University will give me a chance to study while I work, it would be crazy with the schedules, but I really want to do it"

"You have to take this opportunity! It will be difficult, yes, but I will be here to help you, not just me, I know the whole team will be with you" 

"Thank you, Babs" Hugged her 

Joe came by 

"More work and less hugging, ladies" 

"Yes, Joe" they answered in unison with a chuckle

* * *

Barbara received a package in the morning, when she opened it she smiled widely, it was a long dress, emerald green, next to the garment there was a card with the name of a restaurant and an hour to meet someone there, she called the sender of the package 

"Ollie, I just got your present, the dress is beautiful, thank you very much, but may I know what the occasion is? What are we celebrating?"

"You're too curious, Bar, although I'm glad you liked the dress" 

"You know that's me, come on, give me a hint at least"

"No, I won't give you anything, you'll have to wait until tonight to find out" 

-Well" 

On the other side of the line, Oliver laughed 

"I'd love to kiss you right now to get rid of that spoiled little girl face you're probably making"

"How do you know?"

It was a big question because, in fact, that was the description of her face 

"See you tonight" 

*

When you have super speed powers, time seems to slow down, especially if you're waiting for something. As soon as the appointment was an hour away, Barbara got ready, with the help of Iris she fixed her hair and makeup. 

  
  


Surprisingly she arrived on time, Oliver looked at her with a smile, she was beautiful with the green dress, the hair in a semi-shaped hairstyle with waves and a necklace with an arrowhead pendant 

"Finally on time" 

"I wouldn't dare let you wait when you're going to buy me dinner, Ollie" 

"So you're just here for the food?" 

"Of course! And because I want to know what's so important that I have to wear a fancy dress and heels"

Oliver laughed 

"Sit down and I'll tell you over dinner" 

"Well"

After seeing the menu and ordering, they were left alone, but Oliver refused to say anything that had to do with the surprise; it seems the wine that came with the second course gave him inspiration to speak 

"As I know at this point, curiosity is killing you, I'll tell you what this is all about. In these months we've been together, I realized something: you spend most of your time in my apartment, you have clothes and some of your nerdy stuff there". Babs looked at him falsely indignant, he just laughed "so I thought it would be better if you stayed definitely, only if you want to" 

"Living together?"

"Maybe it's precipitate, but…" 

"It's not! Of course I want to live with you" 

"That's basically what we've been doing, but anyway, I wanted to ask you officially"

"And I love that you did" she smiled. "No doubt the heels were worth it"

"In return for that, I ordered you double dessert"

"Yes!" 

"You're a hopeless case" said Oliver, smiling 

* * *

The move was made a couple of weeks later, although there wasn't much to take because half the stuff was already there. When the last box was packed, they received a notice from Joe that he could visit them at any time, to which they answered that he would always be welcome. 

Actually, Barbara had just woken up, she wouldn't change the feeling of feeling loved and protected in Oliver's arms, she smiled and got ready to go back to sleep, but soon the Flash alarm on her phone woke her up. Being as careful as she could, she got up and put on her suit, in seconds she was ready to leave, she answered the call 

"What's going on?"

"Bank robbery, they have hostages, I'm sending you the information" answered Cisco 

"I'll be there" 

When she was about to run out, she noticed that Oliver was awake, so it seems she wasn't as quiet as she thought 

"Any emergency?" He asked 

"A bank is being robbed, I have to go, you know how these things are"

"I'll meet you at the labs" he said getting out of bed 

"I'll see you there" she came over to kiss him goodbye 

"Be careful" he replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead 

"I will, see you in a little while" 

smiled at him and rushed out 

* * *

As soon as she arrived at the bank, she could see that they were not professional thieves, they were two, apparently very young, looking nervous, as if it was the first time they had committed a crime; it would be simple 

"Hey, guys, don't you think it's a little early in the day to be committing a crime?" 

The guy who was taking care of the hostages turned to see her in surprise and then looking around, he was probably wondering where she went in 

"Before you ask, I pass through walls and doors, easy thing to get in here" she shrugged.

The boy didn't respond, instead he pointed his gun at her. 

"I come in peace, I swear" she raised her hands "I actually wanted to negotiate" 

"Negotiate?"

"Yes, you must want something, that's why you have the hostages here, isn't it?" 

"Yes, yes, that's why"

"Tell me what you want". 

The boy thought about it for a moment and finally said 

"A double burger and fries"

Bar almost laughed, apparently the guy had no criminal experience at all, yet she played along

"So, here's what we'll do: if I give you that burger, you'll let the hostages go, okay?"

"How do I know you're not going to arrest me?" 

"I'm not a cop, just the negotiator, I wouldn't do that, I'm a girl of my word" she put on her best innocent face 

"We have a deal" 

Bar ran to Big Belly Burger

* * *

Cisco was in the labs, he had put all his attention on the bank robbery that he didn't hear another alarm sound, not until after he laughed at the robber asking for a burger, it was at that moment that he saw the alert blink 

"What's this?" he said, clicking on the notification, almost falling off the chair when he saw it. "It can't be". 

Oliver was entering the cortex at that time 

"Is everything all right, Cisco?" 

Now he did fall off the chair 

"Damn it, Oliver! Couldn't you put a bell on or something? You scared the hell out of me" he said as he got up from the floor 

"Yes, whatever. Is Bar okay?" 

"She's fine, it's just that I saw something that might interest her" he pointed at the computer screen 

"The metahuman came back? The one who made her a woman?" 

"Yes, and look where she is" The computer showed her location in the bank "she should be warned"

"I don't think it's necessary, she'll see her". 

* * *

Barbara returned to the bank with a bag of Big Belly Burger, stood in front of the robber who was guarding the hostages 

"I got your burger here, why don't you let them go?" The guy tried to take the food but she walked away quickly. "the hostages first" 

"Well, take them away"

Without waiting a second, Babs took the hostages out as quickly as she could, the police were outside, waiting until there was no one else to come in, she was almost finished when she saw a familiar face in the crowd, she opened her eyes in surprise and as she took her outside she said 

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Then she realized she was still carrying the burger "after delivering this" 

The girl nodded and Barbara went back inside the bank 

"A deal is a deal, your burger" 

The other assailant who had been busy stealing the money looked at his colleague and then at the empty establishment 

"Did you release the hostages for a burger?" 

"Ye," he answered with a mouthful. 

"You're an idiot".

"I'd love to stay, but someone is waiting for me" said the speedster before she left, behind her came a squad of police ready to arrest the thugs. 

Outside the bank, right where Barbara had left her, was Alexandra Dumont 

"Before you say anything, I want to thank you for saving me, I knew you'd come" 

"There's nothing to be grateful for. Would you mind talking somewhere else?" 

"Not at all".

Bar spoke through her communicator 

"Guys, could I have the cortex for a moment?". 

"Of course" answered Cisco. 

Then she went back to Alexandra 

"This will be strange but it will last a second"

She ran at full speed with her, stopped when they were in the cortex 

"I don't know why, but I feel I can trust you" said the speedster. 

"You just saved my life, I owe you, you can trust me" 

Barbara took the mask off her suit

"I know maybe my face doesn't tell you anything, but it's because of you that I'm like this"

"I don't understand you…" 

"How much do you know about metahumans?" 

"Pretty much, actually, I just got back from a conference in London with Dr. Julian Albert, we were studying the relationship of dark matter and genes, why the question?" 

"Do you know that you're a metahuman?".

"Me? But I don't have any power" 

"I don't know if Dr. Albert has come to that conclusion yet, but some metas only manifest their powers in case of great fear or stress, you are one of those cases. A few months ago you were in a road accident, remember?" When she saw her nodding she continued. "you must have been very frightened because your powers were manifesting themselves". She walked over to one of the workstations and took the picture that Thawne suggested you keep, then she went back to where Alexandra was. "See this guy? It used to be me, but I changed the day I saved you" 

"Wait... Are you saying that I made you a woman? I'm a metahuman who changes people's gender" 

"Yes and yes" 

"How is that possible?" 

"My team and I believe it has to do with the personality of each person and what they were doing when they were exposed to dark matter"

Alexandra thought for a moment 

"I had just arrived from Gotham, for a time I was hired at Arkham for research, I had been told initially that it was to determine the presence of mental illness from the genetic code and isolate the markers but in reality it was all a hoax, they wanted me to help in an experiment in eugenics, They were looking for a way to avoid that the xx chromosomes were formed, I tried to refuse to cooperate but they threatened me and I had to continue with the investigation, the whole thing reached the ears of the Gotham vigilante, he managed to stop them and to take them to the justice, once free I fled towards here, to Central, thinking that I would find calm. The day of the explosion of the particle accelerator I was working on a project, I did not tell anyone, but I found a way to alter the genetic code and obtain xx or xy chromosomes as I wanted, I knew that it was a dangerous discovery if it fell into the wrong hands, that is why I decided to destroy it, I went out to burn all the evidence and documents, then the cloud of dark matter reached me, I lost consciousness for a few minutes and when I woke up I did not notice anything strange, but I see that I was wrong, I am a metahuman" 

Barbara listened attentively to the story, thinking that it was not possible that there were still people of such evil minds who wanted to eliminate women and how such an impressive experiment could be used for evil 

"I'm guessing that by bringing me here, you want me to bring you back to normal, I don't know how to use my powers but I could try…"

She had thought about it many times, what she would do when she found Alexandra, what her decision would be, so she didn't hesitate when she answered

"No, I don't want you to. At first I wanted so desperately _to be me again_ , then I thought about staying that way for the wrong reasons, then someone told me that I had never stopped being me, maybe I looked different but I was still me and that was what mattered. I realized a lot of things, women have to go through a lot, I don't mean the heels or the period, but this world: where there are men who think they have a right to women; where your gender limits how far you can go because there are things that are not _appropriate for women_ ; where society tells you what it is supposed to be like to be a woman, leaving aside what women themselves think; because of all that and many other things, I think it is a brave decision to be a woman, both for those who are born women and for those who identify themselves as such, I decide to be a woman, because thanks to this _accident_ I have learned a lot about myself, now I know the value of knowing and loving myself by being the best version of myself I have ever seen; I want to continue fighting against injustice hoping to be able to contribute a little bit to create a better world for today's women and those who will come after us, I could not have understood all this without you, so thank you very much" 

"You have nothing to be thankful for, I think you are right and it was no accident, it was something that had to happen, I hope you do very well... you haven't told me your name" 

"My name is Barbara" 

"I hope your new life is wonderful, Barbara" she thought for a moment. "How did you resolve the issue of your legal identity?" 

"It's a complicated issue and maybe a little illegal" she said nervously. 

"I think I can help you with that"

* * *

After a lot of legal, scientific and medical issues, the paperwork was finally ready, Barbara held up her new identification: _Barbara Nora Allen._ With the help of Cisco and Felicity they managed to make it look like Barry underwent Alexandra's experiment with positive results, but she had to keep it a secret so they gave her a new identity validated by the government while she was under observation. After a few months Caitlin gave her medical clearance so that Barry could remain as Barbara if she wanted to, the paperwork for the change of identity was done and here they are. 

As usual, Barbara ran to work, was late, arrived at the police station and on her way to her lab met Captain Singh 

"Allen!"

"Yes, Captain" 

"How's the drug dealer case going?". 

"Well, sir, I might be close to finding out where they're hiding" 

"Perfect, keep working" 

"I will, sir". 

"Allen, one last thing" 

"I'm listening". 

"I always knew it was you" 

"What? But how?" 

"No one else is so late and has such poor excuses" he smiled a bit "go to work". 

"Yes, sir" 

She came upstairs and found Patty at her desk with two coffees 

"Good morning, Babs".

"Good morning, Patty" sat the desk next to her 

"I need your help with some school stuff" 

"Of course, what is it?*

"There are some terms I don't understand"

After explaining the concepts to Patty, the Flash alert rang on both phones, she ran to get into her suit and turned on the communicator 

"What have we got, Cisco?"

"Cisco is at some weird convention but I'm here" answered another voice 

"Well then, what's the mission, Ollie?". 

"A fire at the mall" 

Barbara looked at Patty

"Go, I'll cover you here if I have to" 

"I'll be there in a moment"

"Run, Babs, run" said Oliver in her ear and she smiled 

  
  


She ran out, eager to help as usual. It had taken her a while to understand, but in the end it turns out that change can set things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was our last chapter, thank you so much for reading this story, thank you for waiting a chapter week by week, thank you for your feedback.
> 
> I have an extra chapter that is set after the end, wait next week to read it :)
> 
> I'm still working on more olivarry stories so I don't say goodbye, thanks everyone :)


	31. Super friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls meet and become friends, but they both have powers

It seemed that metahuman cases were never going to end, it was as if they took their turn to attack every week; after taking another problematic metahuman into the pipeline, Patty asked a rather interesting question

"Are there only metahumans in Central?"

It was something they hadn't thought of, even though they considered the dark matter blast wave, they never stopped to think that on the day of the accelerator explosion there could be people who were not citizens of Central and could have developed powers after being exposed to dark matter and now they would be in other cities or a myriad of related events

"Now do you see why I like this girl?" asked Cisco "I'll play a little with Sally the satellite to see if there are metahumans elsewhere".

"Okay, tell us what you find, Babs and I have to go back to the police station" Barbara ran, left her suit on the manikin, came back with her work clothes

"Patty's right, let us know what you know". They both came out of the cortex

* * *

Barbara was in her lab at the police station, suddenly she heard a familiar voice

"Allen, go to my office" shouted Captain Singh from the door

She went out to her boss' office, opened the door

"I'll be brief" said the captain "I've been informed of a forensic training congress that will last three days in National City, and I've already arranged for your registration.

"Really? Thank you very much, Captain" She'd heard about these conferences but she was never invited, she was excited to go

"Here are your tickets for the train, it leaves tomorrow, don't miss it". 

"I won't, thanks".

"Go back to work, you can leave a few hours early to get your luggage ready"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

Barbara was at the train station, ready to leave, but first she had to make a call

"Hey, Ollie".

"Bar. How are you?"

"I miss you so much, Ollie."

"It'll only be a week, I'll be back before you know it" Oliver had gone to Star to spend a few days with Thea, he missed Barbara too 

"It'll go faster because I'm leaving too. Remember that conference I told you about? The one that the police organize for the CSIs every year" 

"Yes, I remember".

"Captain Singh sent me, I'm going to National City for a few days"

"Congratulations, Bar. Call me when you get there, okay?" 

"I will, I promise" She looked at the big clock at the station "my train's about to leave, I must go".

"We'll talk later, I love you"

"I love you, Ollie" she hung up and ran to the platform to board the train

* * *

Barbara was asleep, her cell phone was ringing, it woke her up

"Hello, Cisco. Is something wrong?" She had promised her friends at STAR Labs that she would return to Central immediately if there was an emergency

"Nothing serious, it's just that I was doing some research just for fun and…"

"Cisco"

"I discovered something, we have metahuman activity in National City, a few months ago a girl with electrical powers called Livewire was giving trouble"

"Who knew they had their own version of Blackout?"

"Since you're there, I thought maybe you could see how things are"

"The train's not in town yet, so…"

"Your location says it does".

She looked around, indeed, it was her stop 

"You're right, I should go, we'll talk later"

She got up quickly and took her suitcase, came down just in time. She arrived at the hotel where she was going to stay, after changing her clothes she went to the first day of the congress, the conferences were very interesting, there were great forensic experts and she even met some professors from the university, in short a great trip; she decided to walk back to the hotel, when suddenly she heard a scream and saw a girl falling from a skyscraper.

Without thinking twice, she put on the suit and ran towards the building, climbed up the walls and caught the girl, ran away from there, maybe she overdid it a little because she ended up in an empty field, left her on the floor, then she realized something

"Oh, my God, you're on fire!" she was going to try to extinguish the girl's sweater, but it would look weird; contrary to what she would think, the other girl looked very calm "And you don't seem to care that you're on fire" 

"I didn't need you to save me" she answered, extinguishing the fire in her clothes

"You were falling off a building, if I hadn't saved you you would have…"

"I have to go back to the city"

Without saying anything else, the girl flew away, literally flew away!

"What the hell! And I thought that having super speed and then becoming a woman was impossible" the girl's clothes fell on her, she ran away looking for answers, a few meters ahead, she came back, with a nice change of clothes, now she was wearing a blue and red suit "How did you do that?"

"I'm Supergirl"

"Who?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm a little disoriented by the scream. How did you save me?"

"You were falling out of the window, I ran, I caught you and now we're in this place"

"Yes, but who are you?"

"I'm the Flash!" Supergirl looked confused

"Who?"

"The fastest woman alive?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard from you" 

The only superhero she knew was her cousin, Superman, a lot of news came from Metropolis

"Well, I think…" She took her mask off and looked at Supergirl. "I'm Barbara Allen"

* * *

After that conversation they returned to the city, Barbara was getting along very well with Kara, whom she accompanied to her small base of operations inside CatCo (she promised her food, how could she refuse that?), they were eating potstickers when two men came through the door looking worried 

"Are you all right?" One of them asked

"Yes, I'm fine. What happened to Siobhan?"

"After she went all Mariah Carey, she ran away"

"What a good commentary" said Barbara, laughing a little and not being able to help herself.

"Who is she?" the other man asked

"Oh, this is Babs, she saved me, with her super speed"

"Do you have powers?"

"Yes, she does. Babs, these are James and Winn".

Barbara greeted them

"So you're an alien too" Winn asked.

"What? No. Why do you ask?"

"Kara's an alien"

"And you have more aliens?"

"A few". 

"How did you save Kara? Are you really that fast?" James asked

Barbara ran out and came back in seconds with ice cream for everyone, Kara was very happy to see her cone

"So how do your powers work?" asked Winn.

"I was struck by lightning when a particle accelerator exploded in my town and I became a superhero"

"So you're a superhero, too?"

Barbara nodded

"Great, I guess".

Babs was a little confused, it was as if James was upset that Kara was paying attention to her, as if he was... she already understood what was happening; she looked at her empty plate and said 

"Kara, could you recommend a place to eat? I need to consume about 10,000 calories a day" 

"You're with the right girl" said Winn 

"Do you like doughnuts?" asked Kara. 

"Who DEOsn't like doughnuts?"

"Come on, I know a good place" they went out first, walking through work stations "Wait, I have to take something else from here"

They went to Kara's desk and passed in front of Cat Grant's office 

"Kira, you're alive" 

"That's right, don't worry Miss Grant, I was saved" 

"That's obvious, you're the news of the moment and I want you to behave like one; yes, yes, another one of my ex-employees became vindictive but" she turned towards them the laptop she was watching, a red lightning bolt went up the building "there's a new superhero in National City, that's big, direct competition for Supergirl"

James and Winn came in at that time

"It doesn't have to be a competition"

"Would you prefer a sidekick?" asked Cat. 

"No, not a sidekick, more like an equal, maybe partners" answered Barbara, Cat looked at her attentively.

"What are you four standing around for? Never mind. Who is she?" she asked, looking at Babs.

"My cousin" answered James, Winn, and Kara 

"No, I'm Barbara Allen, I'm nobody's cousin, we're just good friends"

"And sometimes we are as close as family" added Kara.

Cat didn't seem to believe it. 

"Anyway, I need a clear picture of the speedster, you take care of that, James; and you, Kira, everybody wants to know what happened, there are many media waiting, don't talk to anybody, you're mine, I'll tell you when to reveal exclusive information. Now I need to name the new hero, I was thinking about: The Whoosh, The Red Streak or The Blur"

Barbara shook her head, no, not that name again, nor one of the others, she already had a name

"How about The Flash? I think that's a great name for a superhero, don't you?" Of course it was the best name. Ollie made it up for her.

"The Flash? No, it sounds to me like someone whose only power is to appear out of nowhere in the middle of an alley in a trench coat, no. I want mystery, I want intrigue, I want The Blur"

Barbara was about to protest again, but Cat spoke first

"You three, out, Kira, stay"

James, Winn and Bar left the office, waited in the hall

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a girl named Livewire? I've been looking for her"

"What do we know, we'll tell you on the way" said Winn. 

Kara finally got out

"I have another place to show you" said the Kryptonian to Barbara

* * *

After eating doughnuts, they went to the Department of Extranormal Operations, Barbara ran through the technology-filled hallways

"This place is amazing!" She ran over to where Kara was, noticing something... "Is that a spaceship?"

"Yes, actually, it's my spaceship".

"Wow, I love this place! Hey, Winn, will you take a picture of me?" She took out her cell phone

"I don't think it's a good idea" he replied.

Suddenly a bunch of armed men showed up, a woman was in front of them 

"I agree. Who's the masked woman? An alien?" She went to Kara

"Metahuman"

"You know the protocol for DEO visits, Supergirl" 

The squad pointed their guns

"Guys, relax, she's gonna help us catch Livewire"

They put their guns down

"We need all the help we can get" she said to Kara. "And what do I call you? Speedy?"

"Barbara Allen". 

"Lucy Lane, I hope you have more than just quick reflexes to bring"

"In fact, yes, it just so happens that catching criminals is my full-time job, I'm a CSI at Central, I'm here for the congress that organizes the police. By the way, do you have a forensic lab here?"

"My sister's lab".

"You have a sister? And where is she?" 

"That's what I'd like to know."

They walked through the corridors to the lab, it was much better than the one she had at Central, then Winn showed Barbara another place, there were many computers and people working, it looked like a bigger version of the STAR lab cortex; she thought of something that could help, she sat down in front of one of the computers and a couple of minutes later she found what she was looking for, Kara called Lucy and James who were outside

"We found Livewire" announced Supergirl

Lucy and James came in

"It's great news" he said.

"In fact, it was Babs" said Winn

"Yes, of course she was" Mumbled James

Barbara watched carefully, she definitely knew that face, James looked like Oliver the first few times when she talked to him about Iris... now it all made sense

"Livewire's ability to absorb electrical energy from the air gave me an idea and I wrote an algorithm to monitor electrical variations around the city, which led us to an abandoned warehouse, it seems that criminals also like to use abandoned warehouses in this city" said Barbara

"Yes... I'm going to authorize a squad" answered Lucy.

"No, it's too dangerous, we'll go" Kara intervened 

"Okay. What's the plan?" Bar asked 

"We catch the bad girl, we bring her back here and we stop her from hurting anyone. 85% chance of punch".

"Okay, I understand that, but what's the _plan_? Can we overload her somehow? Maybe".

"Yes. What about the industrial capacitor where you tried to trap her last time?" said Winn.

"No, it's busted".

"But here's the dynamic duo, we could do a new one" Winn high-fived Babs, she really liked the guy, reminded her of Cisco

"No, no, I know what we can do it"

With that last sentence, they both left, Kara flying and Barbara running, the Kryptonian appeared alone in the warehouse, her speedy friend arrived a few seconds later

"For the record, I was here first" said Kara.

"And for the record, I ran around the street to check the perimeter, so technically I got there first" Ollie would be so proud of her

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Kara when she saw that the warehouse was still empty

"I hope so" answered Barbara. 

A ray of electricity entered and materialized in a woman, Livewire

"Red and blue, it's been a while. Since you can't handle me, you brought your little friend? So cute".

Kara was about to jump into a fight, but Bar intervened

"I'll take care of it".

She ran around the warehouse and returned to her place, threw a lightning bolt that would overload her and they would be done with it, or so she thought.

"Thanks for the recharge" Livewire smiled and threw a ray of electricity at Barbara

"Flash!" shouted Kara worried, at that moment Barbara was released and she looked up quickly, locating a water intake, just when she was about to use her heat vision she heard a deafening scream, so much so that her ears bled.

"I brought a friend too, meet Silver Banshee" announced Livewire

"All my life I thought I was cursed, now I know how to use that curse on me" said the newcomer 

"You don't have to do this, I can help you"

"Funny, she said the same thing to me once" 

"And this is my answer"

Banshee screamed again, throwing Kara, Barbara finally managed to recover enough to stand up, but she had been listening to the exchange of words, she stood behind Supergirl, ready for battle

"Once they're both dead, I can give that dumb blonde Kara Danvers the death she deserves"

"Maybe Kara Danvers is stronger than you think"

Supergirl used her freezing breath and Flash helped her by creating wind by turning her arms, they threw both villains away but they were not yet defeated 

"We won't beat them today" said Bar, it was important to know when to give up a fight.

Kara took her word for it and they left the warehouse

* * *

They went back to CatCo, Kara went out on the balcony for a moment and Barbara went to meet her

"How are you doing?"

"Besides my ears are still ringing, good" 

"Sure? Because you don't look good"

"I'm sorry I made you go after Livewire without a plan, I didn't know she had a partner"

"That's the thing about being a superhero, you have to be prepared for anything"

  
  


"Something happened to me a few weeks ago, I was exposed to this substance that drove me crazy... I did horrible things. When I used to help people like Supergirl I was so happy, now people don't want me to help them anymore and I feel lost; I want so desperately to prove to myself that I can help that I ended up making stupid mistakes, like today" 

Barbara understood everything well, somehow she went through it, but she always had Oliver or her friends by her side, it seemed that Kara needed some words of encouragement

"I know it's going to sound ironic coming from me, but you need to take it slow, keep doing a good job and not worry about anything else, people are going to forgive you, I know it."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because the same thing happened to me"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"How did it work out?"

"In time" Barbara smiled "when you fix everything with brute force or super speed in my case, we find it hard to believe that anything is out of our control. Believe me, when you stop trying to force a solution, it comes on its own"

"There's something good about falling out of that window"

"Is that so?"

"If you hadn't saved me I wouldn't have met you, I'm so glad you're here"

"Me too" 

They smiled at each other

"I have to get back to my hotel and go to the conference tomorrow, but you can call me if anything happens"

"Thank you, Babs".

* * *

The next day, Barbara and Kara were at the DEO again, working on a project

"I couldn't sleep last night thinking about how to solve the Livewire and Banshee thing, then I remembered something. In my town we were up against a villain who used sound waves, we called him Pied Piper; so this could also work against her"

Barbara was building something, after a few minutes she showed it to her friend

"Ear plugs?" 

"Yes, they will protect us from the voice of Silver Banshee"

At which point Lucy appeared

"James just called, Silver Banshee and Livewire kidnapped Cat" 

DEO communications were tapped by another signal

"Hello again super dummy, come to National City Park if you don't want Cat's blood on your hands, or all over the street" Livewire's message ended 

"You don't have to do this, Babs, it's my fight"

"Yes, but you know what they say, all for one"

"And one for all" 

They left quickly, when they reached the park they located their targets: Cat Grant was handcuffed to a bench while the two villains guarded her 

"Hey, sparky, yeller!" Yelled Barbara, once she had the attention of both of them, smiled and said " Hi. Get away from the lovely lady and let's settle this like women". 

Livewire didn't hesitate for a second and ordered Silver Banshee

"Kill them"

Banshee used her powers, she screamed, but nothing happened

"I told you it would work" mumbled Barbara

"What's wrong? Did you lose your voice?" 

"What are you waiting for?" Silver Banshee asked Livewire angrily

"Watch and learn" 

Before she could do anything, Flash ran through them, knocking them down, Livewire turned into energy and went up to a building, caught up with her, tried to do the lightning again but didn't realize there was a power generator, Livewire shocked her and knocked her out.

Meanwhile, Kara had already freed Cat, but she was hit by Silver Banshee, Livewire came back and was furious when she saw a helicopter, she threw a lightning bolt at it; when Barbara opened her eyes again she found Kara getting an electric shock to protect a helicopter, suddenly she fell down, she was about to run to help her when she saw people standing around her, trying to protect her.

Barbara came down quickly from the building, the firemen arrived and neutralized Livewire with their hoses, she just threw a lightning bolt at Silver Banshee to stun her, she returned to Kara who was being helped up by a fireman 

"I told you it was only a matter of time" she smiled. 

They went back to the DEO

* * *

The next day it was time to say goodbye, the congress was over and Barbara was due back at Central, she met Kara at the field where they met

"Then you will leave today"

"Yes, but I thought of something: if Livewire and Banshee teamed up, I think we could too. If you need anything, anything at all, you can go to Central anytime".

"Ditto, you know where to find me. Kara smiled. I'll miss you, Barbara Allen". 

"I'll miss you too, Kara Danvers or Kara Zor- El, your alien name, because you're an alien, which I think is great and James Olsen thinks so too"

"Why do you think that is?" 

"Remember when I told you you should take it slow? It's good advice for superhero stuff but if it's two people who like each other it's better to speed things up, believe me, I know what I'm saying"

"I'll think about it"

Kara laughed a little and then they hugged.

"How about a race before I go? Or are you afraid, girl of steel?"

"You'll see, scarlet speedster".

They went out at full speed at the same time

* * *

Barbara was on the train back to Central, suddenly her phone rang

"Ollie, I'm sorry, I should have called, but a lot happened"

"I figured it out, I wanted to know first-hand all the adventures of The Blur in National City with Supergirl" 

"I'll tell you everything when you get back"

"So you're going to change your name?" Oliver said 

"Ollie, don't be dramatic"

"Dramatic?"

They kept talking for an hour

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. See you in the next story :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter, ket me know what do you think
> 
> See you next time :)


End file.
